


Somewhere In Time

by Ticktockwoman



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fall of Gondolin, First Kiss, First Love, Gondolin, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Loss, Rivendell | Imladris, Time Skips, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticktockwoman/pseuds/Ticktockwoman
Summary: Erestor and Glorfindel were lovers and much more before the Fall of Gondolin. Now Erestor must deal with Glorfindel's sudden return, the warriors memory loss, and his own dark demons. Story jumps between life in Imladris and their past lives in Gondolin.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All quotes used during dialogue are quoted at the beginning of the chapters.
> 
> My first work. Thank you for reading. Feedback welcome.

“I will meet you in the next life, I promise you  
Where we can be together, I promise you  
I will wait till then in Heaven, I promise you  
I promise, I promise.”

\- Promises, Megadeth

**The Encircling Mountains:**

Fire and ash. Smoke and wind.

He knew the moment it happened. He felt it in his soul, a piece of him was ripped out and bleeding. He fell to his knees. He wanted to scream but instead he vomited, heaving until there was nothing left to expel. He raised his head and watched horrified as the body of his beloved was raised up from the abyss by Thorondor, Lord of the Eagles. Many gathered in relative silence, some wept, but most were too shocked from the days events to emote at all. This was not an isolated event; many had died today. A strong and blood-soaked hand covered Erestor's shoulder. He knew without looking that it was Tuor.

“His sacrifice has saved us all. We would not have this chance for escape without him. Without all of them.”

Erestor said nothing in reply as he knelt beside the broken and mangled body.

“I love you,” he whispered. He let his tears fall on his lover’s face. They left a clear trail as they ran  
down, clearing the ash in their path.

“Erestor,” Idirl said, “I am sorry, but we must lay him to rest and move on. We are not safe to tarry here.” Her voice was soft and full of emotion. Erestor wanted to scream at her. Instead what came out was a heartbreaking sob. “Leave me. I desire not to continue.”

She knelt beside him, “You must. Although your pain is great, you must not succumb. He would not want that.”

“I have nothing to offer. The Valar have chosen to take so many today including him, a great and noble warrior,” he clutched desperately to his lover's body. If not for the clearly broken bones and blood, he could be sleeping. “I am useless to you; I have no skills.”

“Erestor, my family needs you now more than ever. We need your knowledge and your wisdom to escape this evil. We will forever be ashamed we did not heed your warnings more seriously.”

Erestor heard her words but they were meaningless. She could not understand his grief. He wanted to throw himself over the cliff’s edge. As if reading his thoughts, Glanduil appeared. He was also weeping. He knelt beside Erestor and pulled the dark-haired elf tight to his chest.

“My son,” he sobbed, “my son would not want you to join him just yet, Erestor.” Glanduil reached down, taking the hand of his dead son in his own and caressing it. “He was far too noble.” He bent his head down, kissing his son’s forehead. “Sleep well, my son. No one deserves to rest more than you do.” He stood up, putting a hand on Erestor’s shoulder. “I have lost one son today; I will not loose another.”  
Erestor felt his broken heart swell at Glanduil’s words. His own father was most likely among the dead, unable to escape the city.

“If I do not die here, I will do so later. We are bonded, did he tell you?” He paused, caressing his lover’s hair. Glanduil watched mutely and nodded. “I will fade, my heart has died here today.”

“I will not allow it. My son loved you, and I love you for making him happy. In his honour I will not let you fade. Whatever it takes. Now, please, Erestor,” the heartbreak was clear in this voice, but he held steady, “tell him your goodbye, we must continue.” From behind Glaundil came a mixture of screaming of sobbing from his wife. She was stumbling forward trying to reach the body of her son, Glaundil caught her and diverted her away. She did not need to see her only son like this. 

Erestor did not want to live but could not abandon the royal family he had sworn an oath too or Glanduil, who was his new father. He hoped that in their journey he might meet his end and have a chance to join his love. If only it could come about as courageously. He kissed his beloved's lips for the last time. Feeling the coldness in them sent a shiver through his body. He took the filigreed dagger from his lover's hand and cut a strand of braided golden hair, he slipped it into his pocket. He tucked the dagger into his own belt. He took one last moment to wipe the dirt and ash from his lover's face. He stood and backed up but could not look away. They all watched as Thorondor collected stones and buried the body beneath. Slowly, one by one, the elves departed until only Erestor and Glanduil remained.

“Goodbye, my love.” He whispered. Finally, he turned away. He shed his last tear as a new feeling filled the empty void in his heart. It was not sadness as would be expected. Instead it was hot and boiling. It was just under the surface and Erestor felt it could easily consume him.

It was rage. 

Erestor welcomed it.

Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower was dead.


	2. Chapter One

Will you stay with me to the end?  
When there's nothing left  
But you and me and the wind  
\- Please Stay, Warren Zevon

**The Misty Mountains:  
Second Age**

Erestor laid down on the ground exhausted. They had been engaged in battle on the fields of Dagorlad for over a month now. The enemy’s forces appeared unending. The Last Alliance had been formed, banning together to try to overcome the evil, but at times it appeared to make no difference. Erestor had been awake for four days, fighting and tending to the wounded, now he hoped for a few hours of rest. As sleep claimed him, his thoughts, as they often were on the edge of sleep, were of the last time he knew happiness, over 3000 years before in Gondolin. 

When Erestor awoke, he was standing. As awareness came flooding back to him, he was immediately set uneasy by the complete and utter quiet. Not even a breeze was blowing. He turned, and the in the grey light from the overcast sky he could see a figure standing alone. The figure appeared to be an elf, but Erestor thought that was perhaps only a projected image. She was dressed in a grey gown with a hood, and light radiated from her being. 

“You are Nienna,” he said as he approached her. And then as the thought struck him, he asked, “Am I dead?”

She smiled, but it was a smile of pity not of happiness. 

“No, Erestor son of Nellaros, son of Gondolin, you are not dead. That is, despite your trying.” Her voice was soft and comforting, the voice of one offering council. “Although it breaks all our customs, I have come to you for your aid. There is a soul in the Halls of Waiting that suffers much. He refuses to leave. He should have long ago moved on, but he cannot let go. Soon he will join those who are trapped forever. The time he has left to make his decision is short.” She sighed. “I should not involve you in this, and when my brother finds out, he will be displeased. But I cannot allow this soul to fade into an eternity of knowing only anger and sorrow. Will you speak with him? Convince him to accept his fate and move on?”

There was no wind, Erestor was certain that Nienna had transported him outside of time itself, but at her words he wrapped his arms around himself feeling a chill. He was certain he knew who she spoke of, but asked anyway, “Who is it?”

She smiled sadly again and simply lifted her right arm. She waved her fingertips slightly, and suddenly a ghostly form appeared. It was only a cloud of smoke, illuminated with a soft inner light. Elven features came in and out of focus, but Erestor understood there was no solid form underneath. There was nothing recognisable to the form, but when Erestor inhaled he could not stop himself from gasping as the scent of honeysuckle and moss flooded his senses. 

“Glorfindel.” He spoke quietly, his voice but a mere whisper. When the form answered him, it came not from the smoky presence, but from inside his own head.

_“Erestor, my raven.”_

At the sound of his lover’s voice, the dark elf fell to his knees in front of the cloud. 

_“Erestor, I have waited. They keep telling me I cannot wait much longer. But I will wait forever, if that is what it takes. I will wait for you.”_

Erestor felt his frigid heart breaking open anew at Glorfindel’s words. Waiting in the cold and lonely halls of Mandos for 3000 years, he could think of nothing worse.

“No, my love, you must not wait anymore. Accept the Valar’s terms. You will be born again.” He hoped his voice did not betray his words. All these years he had thought Glorfindel long since gone, but now his fea was before him. 

Erestor could feel the old warrior’s struggle. _“If I am born again, as a babe, I will not remember you. And I made a promise to you that I would never forget you. I mean to keep it.”_

Realization was dawning on Erestor. If Glorfindel was still in the Halls of Waiting, then if he hurried, they could meet there. 

As if sensing Erestor’s thoughts, the ghostly form in front of him grew brightly illuminated and the voice in his head suddenly yelled, “No!” Erestor was suddenly surrounded by the smoke. It swirled about him and caressed his skin. He sobbed at the ghostly touches of his dead lover, releasing tears held back from centuries. Erestor could sense the fear coming from Glorfindel’s presence and said, “It is the only way. I have tried for years to join you in death, perhaps this day I will try a little harder.”

“No, now is not your time.” Nienna waved her arm and as suddenly as he had appeared, Glorfindel was gone. She looked at the sobbing elf on his knees before her. This was not how she had wanted this to go. Mandos would be angry with her. 

“What will happen to him if he does not accept his death and move on?” Erestor was looking at her with pleading, red rimmed eyes.

“His base emotion, whether it be anger or sorrow will overwhelm him. And eventually that is all he will be. Just a cloud of inner pain, forever wandering the halls, incapable of communication. It is only from his strong will that it has not happened yet.”

Erestor sobbed again, letting out an anguished cry at the thought of Glorfindel becoming something so despairing. 

“This was a mistake on my part,” she said not unkindly, “I did not know your grief was still so close to the surface. When you awake, you will remember none of this.” 

“No! Please. I want to remember! Do not . . .” But he was already fading, falling back into the nothingness of sleep. 

Nienna looked at him for one more moment. She could not leave Erestor with this memory for fear it would cause him to take his own life. She could feel that dark energy radiating off him. Still she regretted taking this final moment from both of them. 

“I’m sorry, Erestor, but your work here is not yet done.”

Erestor awoke. He was stiff but at least some rest was better than none. He could hear the cries from the battlefield and smell the smoke from many fires, but strangely there was one other familiar scent in the air. He inhaled, it was already dissipating, but it was enough to make him shiver, honeysuckle. 

**Imladris**

**Early Third Age**

Erestor sat at his desk deeply invested in his calculations. Imladris had become a mecca as of late, and many humans had started asking for trade partnerships. Astoundingly, they had even received a request for trade from a dwarven settlement. Erestor was currently looking over all these applications trying to determine which deals were best suited for them. There was a knock at his door. Before he could tell them to come in, it opened. Elrond stood in the doorway looking animated.

“Elrond is something the matter?”

“No,” Elrond responded, “I just received a letter from Cirdan. I wanted to share the news with you. It seems that we are to receive a new member to our household within the week. One of great importance.”

“Who is it?” Erestor asked with interest. He couldn’t possibly think of anyone that Cirdan would be sending their way. Perhaps someone he had convinced not to sail. It did not seem likely.

“The message did not say. It stated simply that we would not believe until we saw for ourselves.”

“Well, I must say I'm intrigued.” Erestor said. “How should we go about preparing for our guest?”

“Prepare as we would for any visiting diplomat, but Erestor remember the letter said member of the household, so we must prepare permanent lodging for them.”

“Yes, of course.” _It is not like I have a hundred other things to do,_ he thought slightly bitterly.

Elrond nodded his thanks and departed. Erestor sat tapping his quill, wondering about their mystery guest and the annoyances he would cause in Erestor’s already tight schedule.

**5 days later:**

Erestor and Elrond had spent the last 4 days discussing their new guest around the dinner table. They pondered many possibilities. Elrond let Erestor read the letter itself and Erestor pointed out that it did not indicate it was even an elf they were receiving. This opened a whole new range of prospects. So, on the afternoon of the fifth day, when Elrohir came bounding to Erestor's study to tell him a lone rider was approaching, Erestor was eager to greet the visitor. The two elves met with Elrond and Elladan at the stair top overlooking the courtyard. They watched as the rider approached on a stunning white horse. Erestor could tell immediately from the long flowing hair and rider's posture it was an elf after all. Elrond stepped forward as the rider dismounted and started for the stairs.

“Greetings,” he called.

“My lord Elrond,” the elf replied with a brief bow, “it is....” that was as far as Erestor was able to comprehend. Too many emotions hit him at once. His was suddenly pounding in his chest. Shock, joy, and fear all lumped together as he saw the flowing golden hair and the piercing blue eyes. He heard the familiar voice, strong and confident but also full of merriment. Most of all he was suddenly transported by the smell which hit him full force. The scent of honeysuckle and moss. Sweet and musky. It was the scent of his long-time dead lover.

“Glorfindel,” he said aloud. He took two steps forward and then fainted.


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

“I will find you  
Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you  
Until the ends of the Earth  
I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you  
That you just take my breath away”

\- You Take My Breath Away, Queen

**Gondolin  
First Age**

Glorfindel sat watching the fountains. The sun had just gone down and now the birds were enjoying an evening dip in the cool, refreshing water. He envied them for their freedom and ability to fly away at any moment. Hearing footsteps coming his way, he turned to look. A dark-haired elf was walking rather briskly past him. Glorfindel recognized him at once and smiled. “Erestor!” he called. “Are you in a rush?”

Glorfindel had just been pondering his predicament, trying to decide whether to take the next step or let the whole thing slide, when the object of his debate walked by. That pretty much made up his mind for him. 

The elf stopped instantly and turned to face him. “No, my lord, not exactly.” He replied.

Glorfindel could tell at once that Erestor was in some kind of distress. He was flushed and looked slightly distraught. He found himself worried. Although he did not know Erestor very well, these last few moons had brought with them strange and vivid dreams of the young advisor. After the last one left him awakened sweating and with a pounding heart, he was sure they were visions of what could be, not simple dreams that fade with time.

“Are you alright?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes, my lord. Everything is fine.” He was looking down at his feet, avoiding eye contact. Glorfindel was not so easily fooled.

“Come sit,” he padded the space beside him on the bench. “Tell me what troubles you.”

Erestor hesitated for a moment and then complied. He could not after all disobey a higher-ranking elf, even if the elf was from another household.

“Well, what is it?” Glorfindel asked.

“My lord, many weeks ago I---” Glorfindel abruptly interrupted him.

“I'm sorry Erestor, but you must stop calling me 'my lord'. Glorfindel is fine.”

“You are my superior and from another household, my lord, to call you otherwise would be disrespectful.” 

Glorfindel snorted, just short of laughing.

“Please Erestor, do not think that. Just because my father is a Lord, or I know how to wield a sword does not make me superior to you. On the contrary, I hear that you are quite intelligent and offer much as an advisor in your household. That is much more valuable than prancing about in shiny armour swinging a weapon.” He smiled and anything else Erestor had to say about the subject was lost in Glorfindel's brilliance. 

Knowing that he won, Glorfindel continued, “Now, please continue and tell me of your trouble.”

“Yes, well, you are aware that tomorrow is the Birth of Flowers?”

Glorfindel nodded. “Yes, of course. My household has always taken a big part in the festival.”

“Many weeks ago, in preparation, I asked someone if they would like to join me for the evening. I was quite looking forward to this year's celebration, as I often worked through many of the previous ones.”  
Glorfindel was suddenly very disappointed and jealous of this unknown maiden, he tried not to let it show on his face. 

“Tonight, however,” Erestor continued, “she informed me that she could not attend with me, as it would seem her heart has been captured by another.” Erestor was looking down at his hands again. Glorfindel was glad he was, because he was sure there was a big a stupid grin on his face. He tried to pull all his swinging emotions together.

“I am sorry Erestor. Did this maiden mean a great deal to you?”

“No,” Erestor said, “she is of course, quite lovely. But there was no romantic connection yet, I hoped that there might be one in the future.”

“If I may ask then, why you are upset?” Glorfindel's tone was soft and kind spirited.

“I suppose I am just a little embarrassed,” Erestor said honestly. “I told many in my household that I would be attending with someone. My father has been pressuring me of late to find a partner. I fear I will disappoint him with this news.”

Glorfindel was silent for a moment, struggling his own internal battle, and then said, “I would be honoured to attend with you, if you would like.” He knew it was a risk, a big one. Only a select few in Gondolin knew that Glorfindel preferred the company of males. It was quietly frowned upon, especially for the nobles who were expected to reproduce, and he did not know what Erestor would make of the offer. Erestor was stunned into silence.

“Or not.” Glorfindel interjected quickly seeing the look of shock on Erestor's face. “I did not mean to upset you further.”

“No...” Erestor said. He saw the look of disappointment on Glorfindel's face “I mean yes! No, you have not upset me. Yes, I would love to attend with you. If you are sure that is.” Erestor frowned. “Although I appreciate your kindness, I do not need your pity, if that is what you offer.” Erestor was afraid his words would hurt of blonde elf but instead Glorfindel smiled.

“To be quite honest Erestor, I have had my eye on you for some time. I asked around and was told you favoured females, so I did not make advances. I took a chance just now and I hoped you would say yes.” Erestor could hear the sincerity in his voice. He was shocked that one such as Glorfindel would even notice him at all.

“I honestly never thought about it. I should think it is simply that a male has not caught my eye that way,” Until now, he thought. “I am surprised by your words, Glorfindel. I thought you to have many suitors. I am sure there are many others who would be more appropriate. . . Closer to your political stature, I mean.”

Glorfindel made a ‘pfft’ noise and shook his head. “That is ridiculous. Are those your words or your father’s?” Not allowing Erestor time to answer the question, he went on, “If anyone is lacking in worthiness, it’s me. And since that is the case, I would very much like to never speak of it again. So, will you come around the Golden Flower tomorrow evening? Anytime you are ready will do.”

“Yes,” Erestor said with a smile, “I will not keep you waiting.”

“Wonderful, would you like some company on the rest of your walk home?”

Erestor nodded. All thoughts of his lady friend forgotten.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite uncommon for two male elves to court; it could turn heads. The evening of the festival was no exception, everyone was watching from the moment they entered the hall together. The elven maiden who had turned down Erestor and found love with another, watched the dark-haired elf longingly. She suddenly found herself regretting her choice after seeing his beauty and his companion. Glorfindel indeed had many suitors himself. He had kindly turned them all down. They all watched fascinated and jealous by the pair before them. 

Erestor could not remember having such a wonderful evening before. He looked at his companion, dressed in silver and gold robes, and thought that such beauty was not meant to exist. When they danced, although chaste, he could feel all the eyes in the room upon them. After many hours of attention, he started to feel embarrassed. As they danced, he leaned into Glorfindel and whispered, “They all stare.”

Glorfindel smirked. “Of course, they stare. You are gorgeous.” Erestor couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. The attention from Glorfindel was nice and unexpected, but it also left Erestor worrying about how he would fare when the warrior moved on to his next prize.

“I think you may be mistaken, if they are staring at anyone’s beauty, it is yours.” Erestor was surprised by the words coming out of his own mouth. Glorfindel’s attention and the copious amount of wine he had consumed, were giving him some new-found confidence. Glorfindel leaned away from Erestor and took an exaggerated look around the hall.

“Nope,” he said, “they are looking at you, I checked.” The dark elf laughed, but Glorfindel could see that maybe this evening was becoming a little too much for him. He brought himself to ask the question he had been dreading all night, “Would you like to leave?”

Glorfindel could see hesitation in Erestor’s eyes and that pleased him. He added, “If you would indulge me further, we could leave here from these prying eyes, but not yet part company?” He meant to sound confident but was sure his nervousness showed through. 

“I would like that,” Erestor found himself shy again. 

Glorfindel beamed with pleasure. “Good, let’s slowly make our way out. Look! Tuor and Idril are leaving, that will draw everyone’s attention to the front.” Glorfindel led Erestor toward the back, he took this opportunity to put a guiding hand on the young elf’s lower back. Once outside in the evening breeze, Glorfindel racked his brain thinking of somewhere private but appropriate to bring Erestor. 

“Come,” he said, tentatively taking Erestor’s hand, “we will go back to the Golden Flower where it is more secluded.” He pulled gently but Erestor resisted.

“You want to take me back to your house. . . where it is more secluded?” He tried to keep his voice steady. Inside he was overcome with emotion, mostly disappointment. He had hoped this evening was about more than Glorfindel gaining another notch on his bed post. Erestor was trying to pull his hand away, but Glorfindel wouldn’t let him. He knew what Erestor was probably thinking. 

“I am well aware of my reputation, Erestor, but I tell you now with all sincerity it is not true. Come with me, I promise it is not what you are thinking.” When the younger elf didn’t move, Glorfindel used what Erestor would come to call his ‘puppy eyes’ and added, “please.”

Well, damn. How was he supposed to resist that? Erestor began to melt and let himself be led away. 

They said nothing for the entire walk. When they arrived at the house, Erestor was surprised. Instead of leading him inside, Glorfindel pulled his hand gently and led him around the back. Erestor had never been around the back of the House of the Golden Flower before. He was taken by surprise at the lush gardens he found there. 

“It is beautiful,” he whispered, “more so even then at the palace. It must be wonderful during the day when the birds and critters are out.”

“Yes, beautiful,” Glorfindel said looking at Erestor and not the gardens. The night before he had a vision, as he believed it was, of the two of them sparing while other elves observed. The setting was unknown to him, it was not Gondolin as far as Glorfindel knew. It had started innocently enough but Glorfindel soon found himself being beaten by the dark elf. At some point he had lost his sword and Erestor leaned into him and whispered words meant just for him. It did not matter that Erestor had never picked up a sword before in his entire life. And it did not matter that the setting for this vision was a place of no existence. When Glorfindel awoke his heart was racing and he was madly aroused.

Looking at Erestor now he sighed and said, “Here, I would like to show you my favourite tree to sit under. You are correct, it is quite the sight out here in the daylight, but I prefer it now. When it’s quiet. Almost magically so.”

They arrived at the tree and Glorfindel beckoned Erestor to sit down. They sat awkwardly cross legged beside each other. The intimacy of a night of dancing now frightened away. 

“May I hold you?” Glorfindel asked, when he could stand it no longer. Erestor nodded shyly but didn’t speak. Glorfindel repositioned himself to sit behind Erestor and gently pulled the dark elf to his chest. Erestor tensed but soon found he was unable to resist and let himself sink back comfortably. Glorfindel sighed with relief and wrapped his arms more tightly around his companion. They sat that way for several minutes until Erestor broke the silence.

“Fin... What is this? It all appears to be happening very quickly.” Glorfindel felt himself tingle with pleasure at hearing Erestor call him by a nickname. He also noted the apprehension and confusion in his voice. Erestor was trying to sit up the face him, but Glorfindel wouldn’t allow it. Instead he wrapped his arms tighter around Erestor and held him fiercely against him. 

“I do not know what this is,” he said, “but I know that it feels right, and I do not want it to end. In fact, if it were to end, I would find myself quite broken and un-whole.”

Was this happening? Erestor thought he must have fallen and hit his head on the way home last night, this was a fever dream, had to be. If one of the Valar themselves had appeared before Erestor just yesterday and told him that in a day’s time he would be sitting in the gardens of the House of the Golden Flower with Glorfindel’s arms wrapped around him, he would have laughed until he couldn’t breathe. 

“There is something I must tell you,” Erestor struggled to sit up and Glorfindel finally relented and released him. Erestor turned and sat on his knees facing the blonde. “I do not know your intentions. Just yesterday I would have sworn that you did not even know my name. I want to believe there is sincerity in your words,” Glorfindel’s eyes were mesmerizing him like deep blue swirling pools. Erestor shut his own eyes, trying not to lose his sudden confidence to speak, “because Glorfindel, if there is not, know that you will have thoroughly broken my heart in a matter of a day. If you were to forget me, and move on to another. . .” There was silence and Erestor was afraid to open his eyes. He felt a warm hand lift his chin up. 

“Let pass the ages, there is no power in all the world that could take you from my memory. I promise, I will never forget you.”

He couldn’t look but he could feel Glorfindel leaning in, he could smell him, sweet like honeysuckle and earthy like moss, a scent he would never get enough of. And then Glorfindel was kissing him. Erestor did not know it was possible to feel excited and content at the same time, but here he was feeling just that. He had kissed, and been kissed before, but never like this. Erestor would think back on that night countless times, he would come to believe their bonding started right at that moment when their lips met. There was an energy pulsing through them from one to the other. When they parted, he looked into Glorfindel’s eyes and saw nothing but love, Erestor let himself fall into it headfirst, he would happily drown there. 

**Imladris**

Erestor awoke abruptly from a memory, one he had experienced many times. He opened his eyes to see Elrond hovering over him with smelling salts.

“Erestor,” Elrond spoke softly. He looked down at the dark-haired elf with concern. “It seems that you lost consciousness. I fear I cannot diagnosis beyond that. How do you feel?”  
Erestor sat up. As the world came into focus, he could see that he had been transported to the healing halls.

“My lord, I am sorry,” he started. “I thought I saw Glorfindel of Gondolin at the gates. I must be unwell.” Elrond raised an eyebrow and then gestured to the right of the bed. Erestor followed his hands. There stood the golden-haired elf who had long been dead. His presence was previously reserved only for Erestor's dreams. Erestor couldn't help but let a soft gasp escape his lips. Glorfindel stepped forward. He looked exactly as Erestor remembered, a patch of hair was even missing from the spot Erestor had cut the braid out.

“Erestor,” he began. Erestor felt his body tremble at the sound of his name escaping his lover's lips. It had been millennia since he heard a sound so sweet. “You are the first to have recognized me by sight alone, aside from Galadriel that is. Do we know each other? I'm sorry to ask but...” his words trailed off.

“Lord Glorfindel has been returned by the Valar,” Elrond said taking over. “But it would seem he has forgotten much of his previous life. Did you know each other?” He repeated the question.

Erestor was always an extremely fast calculator. In a few mere seconds he had gone from exploding with joy at seeing his lover returned from the Halls of Mandos, to complete devastation. Glorfindel did not know who he was. The Valar had returned him without his memories from his previous life. Erestor was aware, more aware than most that the Valar did not return souls to the land of living in this way. Erestor had been there when Earendil had made his plea to the Valar to help the Noldor, which had been brought to total defeat at the hands of Morgoth. The Valar had complied and eventually Morgoth was cast into the void. During this time, Erestor learned much of Valar, and specifically sought out as much as he could about the Halls of Waiting in hopes of being re-united. He came to learn that elves only waited a matter of days before facing Mandos and being reincarnated. Thus, the conclusion he came to long ago was that Glorfindel had been since been reincarnated. For the Valar to return him to Arda and in the same body was unheard of. Erestor understood that great plans must have been laid for Glorfindel and those plans did not include him. Mandos had made sure that Glorfindel's memories of their time together in Gondolin were erased. Erestor had thought his heart to be unfeeling, but here was a new sensation of fresh pain. He made a decision.

“My lords, I apologize. I recognized Lord Glorfindel from the tapestries which had been saved and transported from Gondolin. I did not mean to distract from this important day.” He did his best to sound together, inside his heart was racing. Glorfindel looked satisfied with this answer, albeit also disappointed. Elrond did not look so convinced. He decided to question Erestor about it at another time.

“Well, come join us. The chefs, as you know have prepared a feast in celebration of our mystery guest.”

“I will join you shortly. I will just take a few more moments to rest.” Erestor said. Elrond nodded.

“Come Glorfindel, I have many to introduce you to.” Elrond put a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder and led him to the door. Glorfindel turned back for a moment.

“It was a pleasure to met you Erestor, even so briefly. I look forward to getting to know you better in the coming weeks.” He smiled brilliantly, then followed Elrond out the door. Erestor waited until he could no longer hear them, then made for the door. He turned the opposite way they had gone and silently raced to his chambers. Luckily, the halls were deserted. Everyone was preoccupied with catching a glimpse of the hero returned. Once behind closed doors, he allowed the sob he had been holding back to escape. He sat on his bed and let his tears take their course. They honestly surprised him; he wasn’t aware he was still capable of crying after all these years. He looked over at the nightstand, in a small box that lay there was a golden braid, preserved for thousands of years by its keeper. Erestor took a deep breath. Even though his heart felt as if it was breaking once more, he could not overlook the fact that Glorfindel had been returned to the world. He may not have his lover back, but he would get to look upon him, hear his voice and if he was close enough, smell his scent. That would have to be enough.   
There was one other emotion. One that he was ashamed of. One that Erestor pushed way down the moment he felt it. One that he would bury inside himself forever if necessary. It was anger.

Glorfindel had unknowing broken his promise.


	4. Chapter 3

Just want to be that someone you weren't looking for  
Some nameless fascination that showed up at your door  
And when you're sad and blue my jokes still make you smile  
And I could be with you awhile

\- Be With You Awhile, Alice Cooper

**Imladris  
20 years later**

Glorfindel was finding his newfound life somewhat difficult. He had not yet made many friends here in Imladris. It seemed that all the elves were either intimidated by his presence or looking for answers that Glorfindel did not have. He was returned by the Valar with his name and apparently all the skills he possessed previously. He knew where he was from, his parents and family members names. He still knew how to speak all the languages he knew before. He could still fight. But his most important memories, the ones of friendships and relationships, excitement and events, they all lay forgotten. Galadriel had met him at the dock when he first sailed back to the land of the living. She told Glorfindel that his destiny lay in Imladris. So, he had set forth, with Asfaloth by his side. For the last 20 years he worked training the recruits in advanced sword techniques. Sometimes while training he would experience moments, like brief flashes, where something or someone would spark a memory. These would last mere seconds and he never gained anything from them. It did inspire hope in him that his memories would some day return with the proper trigger. He had asked Elrond about it after being here for a few years. Elrond had suggested that Glorfindel head to the library and research himself. Glorfindel had never done that though, some fear was holding him back. He often looked to the ring on his finger there was a small bird etched into it and a personal engraving on the inside. It was there at the moment of his rebirth. If only he could remember…

There was one elf with whom Glorfindel thought maybe he had a friend, that is if he hadn’t spoiled it with their last encounter. That was Elrond’s quiet and sly advisor, Erestor. It had started completely by accident. One evening Glorfindel had gone looking for Elrond, he knew from his previous nights sleep that more nightmares were on the horizon. He hoped Elrond could supply him with some herbs to help him sleep. Unable to find his lord anywhere, he decided to try the library. Elrond was not there, but Erestor was, and what was he doing? The dark-haired elf was bent over a board on the table, he was studying it. There were many little figures on the board in all different shapes, some repeating. 

“Can I help you with something Captain?” the advisor asked without looking up. Glorfindel liked the councillor, although he was sure the dark elf did not know it. It was a simple reason really. Erestor was the only elf in Imladris who had never asked him questions about his previous life or his time with Mandos. They had not spent much time together, Erestor had a reputation for being intimidating and ruthless in the council room. He was not seen at any social functions except ones where he was formally required to make an appearance. Glorfindel hardly knew the elf after all these years, he suddenly had an urge to change that. 

When he didn’t answer Erestor’s question, the elf looked up at him. Their eyes connected.

_He looks sad,_ Glorfindel thought.

_He looks tired,_ Erestor thought. 

“What is that you are doing, councillor?” Glorfindel asked motioning to the board on the table, avoiding the question. 

“This is a game of men,” Erestor said, “They call it ‘chess’.” Seeing the surprised look on Glorfindel’s face he went on, “It is actually very complicated and requires some strategy.”

“This game is for one person?” Glorfindel asked. He was sure, based on the two colours of the pieces and the shape of the board it was not.

“Not normally.” Erestor said, he smiled a little. “No one in Imladris will play me anymore, they get tired of losing. So, I play myself.”

Fascinated, Glorfindel asked, “Will you teach me?” Erestor’s face remained still, not showing the multitude of emotions and scenarios his mind was running through. 

“I am sure you could find a much better teacher. Lindir is qui---”

“Nonsense!” Glorfindel interjected, “you just told me, you were the best player in Imladris. It is always wise to learn from the best, is it not?” Glorfindel was putting on his most charming smile and his biggest eyes, it always worked on others, why not Erestor as well?

Erestor sighed. “Okay, Captain, I will teach you. Just stop making that face, you know that’s blackmail.”

_Is it?_ Glorfindel thought.

Erestor motioned to a table behind Glorfindel. “Would you mind bringing me a glass of wine if we are to do this? No, actually, bring the whole bottle.” Glorfindel grabbed the bottle and two glasses. He took a seat opposite the councillor and set them on the table. 

“Is my company so poor you require drink to help you through it?” Glorfindel was joking, but only partially seeing the stern look on the advisor’s face. Erestor poured himself a glass of wine and downed it in one gulp. He filled the empty glass again and sat it next to him on the table.

“Now,” he said completely ignoring Glorfindel’s question, “we must reset the board.” 

And so that evening Erestor began to teach him how to play chess. For the next few weeks, Glorfindel would return to the library to get lessons. He caught on quickly but decided to pretend otherwise, he enjoyed Erestor’s company. Their evenings were mostly spent in comfortable silence. Sometimes Glorfindel would talk about how his recruits were doing or how his patrol went, but when Erestor spoke it was only about the game. 

On a recent evening when Glorfindel sat down in what he considered his seat at the table, Erestor said, “Captain, it has come to my attention that you have been feigning ignorance. I thought you simply stupid,” he said with a smile, “but on the contrary, you only play so.”

“I do not know what you mean,” Glorfindel responded, but he was also smiling.

“You know full well how to play, you only pretend not too. In fact, if anyone in Imladris is capable of defeating me, it would be you. You know all my moves.”

“I do not know if that is true, but you are correct about everything else. I am simply stupid.” He put on a sad face. Erestor laughed and the sound delighted the warrior’s ears. It was a new sound to him, but it felt familiar and warm.

“A real game then tonight? At least let me see how well my scholar has learned?” Erestor asked.  
Glorfindel thought for a moment. 

“Okay, Erestor, we will play a real game tonight, but how about some stakes? To make it more interesting.” Erestor raised an eyebrow in question but said nothing. Instead he took his seat across from the blonde.

“It is simple enough. If I win, I get to ask a personal question of you, and you must answer truthfully.”

“And if I win?” Erestor asked  
.  
“If you win, you may ask me a question, or better yet, make a request of me, for I probably do not have any answers.”

Dangerous, Erestor thought but his mouth was already opening, and he heard himself saying, “I accept your terms.”

And so, the game begun. Glorfindel was, as Erestor suspected, much more a skilled player than he had previously let on. As time went by, Erestor realized he was losing. He scanned the board making numerous calculations, but all scenarios led to defeat. Erestor had made a major error many moves back.

“You should not have let me take your healer; it was a grave error.” Glorfindel said, obviously reading the distress on Erestor’s face.

Erestor stiffened himself and sat up straight.

“I concede,” he said, knocking down his own king, “you have bested me.”  
They sat across the table from each other waiting. Erestor was waiting for Glorfindel’s question, Glorfindel was trying to figure out what to ask. Finally, he stood up and went to get himself some wine. Mimicking Erestor’s actions on the first night, he poured himself a glass and drank it all at once. 

“Erestor,” he said, working up the courage. “Will you, uuhh. . . would you dance with me?”

That was literally the last question Erestor was expecting and he was sure his face was anything but stoic. 

“I do not believe that question meets the terms set before the game,” Erestor said, he could feel his heart rate picking up speed. He stood up and walked to the other side of the room, away from Glorfindel. The warrior followed him however and they were soon only a few feet apart.

“What I mean is, if there were music playing, and I were to ask you to dance with me, would you say yes?” He could see Erestor’s mouth open to answer and quickly added, “Remember you must be truthful.” Erestor shut his mouth again. 

He appeared to think and then said, “Yes, Glorfindel, I would dance with you.” Glorfindel felt something stir inside himself that he long considered dead. He looked Erestor in the eyes.

“Why?”

“Captain, your reward was only one question, I already. . .” Glorfindel was stepping toward him.

“Why would you say yes, councillor?” He was now only a few inches away from the dark elf, he reached forward putting both hands on his shoulders. There was a spark between them, energy from an unknown power.

“Do you feel this between us?” He could feel the dark elf relaxing under his touch and suddenly Erestor’s hands were on his hips, gripping firmly. 

“Glorfindel,” he began, “I fear this is a bad idea.” His hands, betraying his mind, wandered further around and down Glorfindel’s back. Completely unable to control himself, Glorfindel leaned into him. Erestor made no move to stop him and Glorfindel was sure he saw desire in those dark eyes. He stopped only the barest distance from Erestor’s lips, words escaping his own before he could stop them,

“To the victor go the spoils.”

The councillor stiffened immediately, his eyes went cold, and he shoved Glorfindel away from him. He took a moment to straighten his robes and hair and made for the door. 

“Erestor! Wait! I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me. I thought. . .”

Erestor held up a hand in front of himself to stop the warrior from coming closer. 

“Please, let us not speak of this again.” And then he was gone in swirl of dark hair and robes.  
Glorfindel was left utterly confused, by his own actions and Erestor’s. Lying in bed that night, Glorfindel realized he had not had a single nightmare for months. Not since he started playing chess with Erestor. 

Glorfindel went to the library the next night, to apologize again but the advisor was not there. He was, in fact, suddenly very scarce. For the next few weeks Glorfindel’s only contact with Erestor was at council meetings and there were far too many people present to broach the subject. Finally, Glorfindel let it go. Maybe he could earn the councillors trust again and become friends. 

Glorfindel, of course, was not aware of the old wound his words accidently opened.

**Gondolin**

Erestor sat at the large dinner table alone. Family dinners had ceased to exist after his mother died. He ate quickly, thinking about Glorfindel. He did not notice his father enter the room until he spoke.  
“Erestor, what is this?” He waved a piece of parchment paper in front of Erestor’s face. 

“I don’t know, father,” Erestor said honestly. He was surprised to see his father in the dining room at all, especially at this hour, “what is it?”

Nellaros looked at his son which such a glare that Erestor became genuinely concerned. He held the paper in front of him and read aloud, “To the Chief Councillor and Master Strategist to the House of the Swallow: 

My dearest Erestor, my one, my only, my Raven:

I have not had the pleasure of your company for two whole days and my heart weeps to see you again. Your eyes are molten pools of obsidian, pulling me in. Your hair is moonlight, forever dancing. Your skin is pure as virgin snow on a cold day. Your heart is innocent, like lilacs floating in the breeze. Your dedication makes me bold, like blue petals on the forget-me-not. You make my heart shine bright like a harvest sunset. My yearning soul rises to your musical voice and leaps like a cat at the whisper of your name, Erestor. I feel as though I am falling into the sun, and the sun is you. 

Please meet me tonight at our special place.

Yours forever,  
Glorfindel.”

His father was looking at him sternly over the paper. Erestor sat in stunned silence, his dinner still before him abandoned.

“What,” his father repeated, “is this?” He tossed the love letter onto the table in front of his son. Erestor thought his father looked disgusted.

“I. . . I umm. . . He. . . He’s being funny?” Was all Erestor could manage. The letter was ridiculous, and he knew Glorfindel probably had a grand time writing it. 

Nellaros sat down at the table. 

“I am aware you have been seeing of the son of the Golden Flower. The whole damn city knew about it after the Birth of the Flowers, but I did not think it was serious. This note seems to indicate otherwise.”

It was serious to Erestor, very serious, but he did not think that was what his father wanted to hear.

“It was only a joke father, we were only a few days ago discussing the silliness of love poems,” he lied, “He must have thought I would find it funny.”

“You are still quite young, Erestor. I do not want you to ruin your reputation because of something like this. It is nothing to him, his reputation already being what it is.” He looked at his son with softer eyes and asked, “Have you let him have his way with you yet?” His voice was warm, his words were not.

Erestor was shocked by his father’s question. “No,” he said honestly.

“Good, good.” Nellaros was nodding, clearly relieved. “I give you this advice now as your father, I am thinking only of your future. You must consider ending this fling before it goes to far and the damage cannot be undone.” He must have noticed some despair on his son’s face, “It is for the best. Tell me you will consider it?”

“Yes, father.”

Nellaros nodded and left.

Erestor sat back in his chair and pushed the food around his plate. His appetite was long gone. He grabbed the letter off the table and read it again. Even after the uncomfortable talk with his father, Glorfindel’s words still made him smile. He folded it and put it in his pocket. He left the table and went to get ready to meet Glorfindel. 

Erestor made is way through the back gardens of the Golden Flower. No one stopped to question him. He should not have been allowed to wander around the property of another household, but Glorfindel had made it clear to everyone that Erestor was welcome here. He spotted the golden warrior napping under their tree. He walked silently over to him not wanting to wake him just yet. Erestor stood a foot away and watched him sleep for a moment. He pulled his foot back to kick Glorfindel softly in the ribs, but the warrior grabbed his foot mid swing. His eyes were still closed.

“It is not nice to attack someone when they do not see you coming,” the blonde said. Erestor snorted and pulled his foot away, trying not to stumble. 

“What if that someone deserves a good kick in the ribs?” Erestor asked playfully. Glorfindel finally opened his eyes and looked up at his companion. He sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position.

“You did not like my letter? Or dare I say, my confession?” He tried to feign sorrow but there was a smirk on his face.

“Whether I liked it or not is unimportant. Now, the person who actually received the letter, my father, he did not like it all.” As Glorfindel scrambled to his feet, Erestor pulled the letter out of his pocket and waved it at the warrior, not unlike his father only an hour before.

“I’m sorry,” Glorfindel now genuinely looked distressed, “I told the servant to bring it specifically to you.”

“Did you now? Because it’s addressed to ‘the Chief Counsellor and Master Strategist to the House of the Swallow’ that’s a mighty title. If such a position did exist, it would be my fathers would it not?”

“Not the way I see it. You are the bright light in that household.” Glorfindel grabbed Erestor around the waist and pulled him close. “I am sorry,” he said quietly, “I hope it did not cause trouble for you.”

Erestor buried his face in Glorfindel’s shoulder. They stood that way for quite some time, not speaking, until Glorfindel guided them both back to the ground, under the tree. They sat the same way they had the first night, with Erestor leaning back into Glorfindel’s embrace. 

“Have you had to answer any questions about me?” Erestor asked.

“Yes, a few. My mother expressed concern about my reputation.” Erestor could not help but laugh.

“My father said the same. In fact, he also brought up your reputation.” The warrior could hear the smile in his partner’s words.

“I am not surprised. I told my mother that with the current state of my reputation, she should be happy I was courting a member of the same sex. That is would help ease off the rumours of my numerous sexual escapades.”

“What did she say to that?”

“Nothing. She has not brought it up since.”

Erestor nodded, “Anyone else?”

“My father had some questions. He is one of the few people in Gondolin that knows those rumours are all false. He has known of my preference for a mate for a long time.”

“Really?” Erestor was turning in Glorfindel’s arms to face him. “How did he know?”

Glorfindel laughed, “I told him when I was an elfling. Not on purpose. I was really too young at the time to even know about these things. I asked him to tell me about when he and my mother married, how they met. After he finished, I asked him if he would help me plan my wedding. You see, I had asked Ecthelion to marry me the day before, and he had said yes because it would be fun to see and play with your best friend every day.”

Erestor was laughing, “What did your father say about that?”

“He said I was still too young for such things as marriage. I think he understood far better than I did at the time where my heart would truly lie. Ecthelion, of course, grew out of his want to marry a male, I did not. Of you, my father only asked if this was a serious relationship. I told him I thought it was. He told me he was happy for me and he looks forward to meeting you officially.”

“Your father sounds wonderful,” Erestor said, “I wish mine was so understanding.”

“So, there was some trouble after all?” Glorfindel probed lightly. He knew Erestor had a tendency to hold things in.

“Not trouble exactly. He just encouraged me to break it off with you. I told him I would think about it.” 

Glorfindel felt a small needle of fear in his spine. Since Erestor was sitting here in his arms, it was safe to say he wasn’t planning on leaving him, but Glorfindel still had to ask, “Are you? Thinking about it?”

“I was not. Until you sent that awful letter. Now I must consider if I really want to spend my time with such a terrible poet. I mean really, Fin, what does ‘Your hair is moonlight, forever dancing’ even mean?”

Glorfindel let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “It means. . .wait? Do you have it memorized?”

Erestor squirmed and tried to get away but Glorfindel held him tight. He rolled over. Pinning Erestor underneath him. Erestor looked up at him, his face flushed. 

“I memorized every word of that damned awful letter,” he said. Glorfindel couldn’t help himself. Erestor looked gorgeous underneath him with his hair loose and splayed out and his face crimson. He kissed the dark elf and felt Erestor’s hands snake around his body. He drew his lips away only enough to whisper, “I meant every word of that damned awful letter.” 

Erestor pulled him down to kiss again. Glorfindel knew it was different this time. Their actions were not chaste or tender. There was a need behind both their eyes. Glorfindel shifted their bodies so their groins were touching, he wanted Erestor to feel his arousal. Erestor gasped, whether out of pleasure or shock the warrior was unsure. When their lips met again this time, Erestor moaned. Glorfindel took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside the dark elf’s mouth. Erestor responded immediately. He arched himself up, rubbing their bodies together, and Glorfindel could feel that Erestor’s arousal matched his own. Suddenly remembering where they were, he pulled away from Erestor slightly.

“Do you wish to continue?” He asked, suddenly feeling shy with his would-be lover. Erestor growled in response and grabbed Glorfindel’s backside with both hands, squeezing tightly. Glorfindel smiled and pulled Erestor to his feet. Erestor looked confused, Glorfindel planted one more, quick kiss on his lips before grabbing his hand and leading him away, “Come,” he said, “out of the public eye.” Glorfindel tried to avoid running into anyone on the way to his rooms, but there were a few. He knew the gossip would be thick tonight, but he didn’t care.

Once inside his rooms, Glorfindel locked the door and turned to Erestor. Erestor was now looking quite nervous, the intensity of the previous moment gone. Glorfindel wrapped him up in a hug, “We do not have to do anything you do not want to do.”

“I want too.” Erestor said quietly. Glorfindel kissed him again, leading him to the bed. They tumbled down together. Erestor was responding to Glorfindel’s touch, but his own movements had become subdued. Fearing that he had misread his partner, Glorfindel pulled back. Before he could speak, Erestor said, “I am very nervous.” 

Glorfindel nodded his understanding. Erestor had told him that he had no previous lovers, not even female ones.

“I promise, I will not hurt you.”

“It is not that,” Erestor replied immediately. “I am nervous that I will not please you. And then what happens after that.”

“Fool, can you not feel my pleasure already?” He took Erestor’s hand and placed it gently on his erection, now prevalent through his leggings. Erestor, curious, rubbed his hand up and down, feeling the hardness underneath the cloth. Glorfindel moaned. He kissed Erestor passionately. He pulled away looking down at Erestor, hoping to reassure him once and for all.

“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Just looking at you brings me pleasure. Just relax and do what feels right. We have our whole lifetimes to find perfection together.” Erestor reached up pulling Glorfindel down on top of him. Glorfindel set a slow pace, starting over from their earlier session. As they kissed, he felt Erestor’s hands exploring his body, they slipped under his tunic and Glorfindel moaned at the contact. Erestor gained more confidence and quickly undid the ties holding the shirt closed. Glorfindel quickly pulled it over his head and threw it on the ground beside the bed. Erestor rubbed his hands over Glorfindel’s muscular chest with deliberate intention. Taking in the sight of the bare-chested blonde above him. Glorfindel began to remove Erestor’s robe when the dark elf’s hands shot up between them, stopping his motion. 

“I do not look like you,” Erestor said quietly. Glorfindel thought there was still a slight undertone of fear in his voice. Glorfindel wondered briefly if Erestor would ever think he was good enough.

Glorfindel leaned down and kissed his partner’s forehead. 

“I do not want you to look like me. I want you to look like you.” He kissed Erestor again and began to remove his robe. This time Erestor did not stop him. Once the thick robe was out of the way, Glorfindel reveled in the feeling of their bare skin to skin contact. He had lovers before, but something about this was different, he could feel something special building between them already. He kissed his way down Erestor’s body. He took his time, nipping and sucking on his neck and carefully taking a delicate nipple into his mouth. He teased it lightly with his teeth and basked in the sound of Erestor’s moans. When he felt he had teased Erestor long enough, he slid up his body, kissing him once more. Erestor, gaining confidence and relying on instinct, slipped his hand into Glorfindel’s leggings a grasped him tightly. Glorfindel gasped lightly against his lips at the pleasurable contact. As he moved his hand, Glorfindel moaned and the sound sent waves of pleasure through Erestor’s body. He pushed the leggings down and Glorfindel got the hint, quickly disposing of them. He made quick work of Erestor’s also and when their naked bodies made full contact, Glorfindel shivered with desire. The dreams he had been having for months in the cover of darkness were now turning to reality. Erestor’s hands roamed Glorfindel’s body with curiosity, gripping, touching, teasing. He focused on a nipple, rubbing it delicately between his long fingers. Glorfindel groaned with pleasure as Erestor touched him. He ran his hand down in between them. Rubbing his hand over Erestor’s length, grasping it tightly. As he began to move his hand, he claimed Erestor’s lips again, capturing the dark elf’s moans. When he feared he could no longer contain himself, he slid down the slender body and took Erestor into his mouth. Erestor gasped and could not stop himself from thrusting into the sudden warmth. Glorfindel used his free hand to pin Erestor down, preventing him from moving. Erestor seemed not to notice, he was rapt in extasy. When Glorfindel was sure the dark elf had almost found his release. He stopped, pulling back and sliding back up Erestor’s body to kiss him. Erestor gave a cry of protest when he was suddenly released, “Please, Fin.” He managed to say after the warrior pulled away from the kiss. 

“Shh…no rush. I want you to enjoy every second.” Glorfindel rolled off Erestor and grabbed something from the nightstand beside the bed. He laid on his back and encouraged Erestor to sit on top of him. Erestor straddled him tentatively. He could feel Glorfindel’s length, hard and pressing against his backside. Glorfindel opened the vial he grabbed and coated his hand in oil. With the other, he took Erestor’s erection again, pumping his hand slowly. He reached forward and pressed a finger lightly against Erestor’s opening. Erestor let out the quietest gasp before he locked eyes with the warrior, silently giving his consent. Glorfindel pushed his finger inside, immediately surrounded by warmth and tightness. Erestor adapted to the new sensation, he had just enough time to wonder how the warrior was going to fit himself in there, when Glorfindel moved his finger, finding the sweet spot. Erestor writhed on top Glorfindel, letting out a cry as the blonde touched that spot inside him again and again. Glorfindel became enthralled as Erestor moved and cried out his pleasure above him. His hair was stuck about his face from sweat and his cheeks red. Glorfindel thought he would never see anything so beautiful again. He pulled his finger out completely, Erestor was about to protest but found himself filled even further as the warrior entered him again, with two fingers instead of one.  
_You better hurry it up,_ Glorfindel thought, _or you will come undone just watching him._

“Erestor,” he said, his voice husky, “I hope you are thoroughly prepared. I fear I can wait no longer.”  
The dark elf reached behind himself and grabbed Glorfindel’s arousal. The warrior pulled his fingers slowly out as Erestor repositioned himself.

“Fin, I am ready, please.” Glorfindel nodded and Erestor lowered himself down onto the blonde. He felt himself stretch around the intrusion and cried out from both pain and pleasure. When he began to relax, Glorfindel started to move. Slowly at first but the pace quickened at a fast rate. Glorfindel tried to hold back, but the image of Erestor before him, mixed with the sounds of pleasure coming from his lover’s lips become too much. He moved quickly, flipping positions so that Erestor was on his back and Glorfindel was on top of him. He leaned down kissing him firmly before grasping Erestor’s legs and holding them up. He started thrusting again, and Erestor discovered more pleasures in this new position. He pushed back with each thrust, wanting to get as much of the warrior inside him as possible. Erestor clutched to any part of Glorfindel he could find, feeling his release coming. There was another feeling too. One he couldn’t comprehend. Glorfindel could feel it also. His fëa was reaching out to Erestor’s. As his climax neared, he could feel them colliding together. Power and being becoming one. Intertwining, never to be separated, except for death. They wound about each other finally crashing together like static before a lightning storm. Erestor cried out as his pleasure became overwhelming and he spilled all over himself and Glorfindel. He whimpered as waves of pleasure pumped through him. As Erestor came his body tightened around Glorfindel, pulsing. The warrior also came undone with a cry and collapsed on top of his lover, whispering his name. Erestor gripped him tightly and they lay that way for a time, catching their breath. Glorfindel slowly pulled himself out and collapsed again beside Erestor, resting his head on the dark elf’s chest. As the pleasure dissipated and world came into view once more, Glorfindel began to worry about what had happened at the end. He stole a glance at Erestor and could see the elf was also looking slightly confused. 

“Well,” Glorfindel said, trying to sound lighthearted, “That was tolerable. I think I’ll keep you.” He fell backwards as Erestor dislodged himself and was suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. He hardly had time to register what had happened, as he was hit a second time. Grinning, he grabbed his own pillow, and started pummelling back. 

“If you have the energy for this attack, I must not have done my job right.” Glorfindel said.

“Well, you know,” Erestor quipped, “it was only acceptable. Better luck next time.” Glorfindel grabbed his laughing lover and pulled him into the bed. He kissed him, much softer this time and felt Erestor relax and drop his weapon, the pillow. Glorfindel pulled the covers over their naked bodies and held Erestor to him. 

“Fin, in all honesty please. Is it always like that? At the end. . .I mean.”

Glorfindel sighed. “No, my raven,” he pushed a strand of damp dark hair behind a pointed ear, “that was something special. Something that I did not expect. I am sorry for you, that it happened, but I am also delighted.” 

“What happened?” Erestor asked, he was sure he already knew the answer, but he needed confirmation from the warrior.

“Our fea’s have merged. We are bound.” Erestor looked frightened but said nothing. “I did not know this would happen. From what I understood there is normally more ceremony and forethought involved.” Glorfindel continued, “But I do not regret it. I love you. How do you feel?” Glorfindel was confident that this was no accident, but that did not mean that Erestor was ready for such a commitment. 

“I. . . I love you as well, Fin.” Glorfindel sighed with relief. He settled into the bed and felt Erestor’s hand creep up and entwine in his hair. As his fingers moved and massaged, Erestor said, “So I guess we are married now?”

Glorfindel grabbed his hand and pulled it to his lips. 

“Please do not fret about it. In the eyes of the Valar, yes, we are married. But to everyone else, they do not need to know just yet.”

Erestor looked hurt, “You do not want to tell anyone?” Glorfindel heard his words, but also knew that Erestor was essentially asking a different question. 

“I will leave this room naked and shout it from the rooftop if that would make you happy. Erestor, really, I am so happy this has happened. My fear is for you and your family, and unfortunately for that thing people keep bringing up, what is it called? Reputation. I do not know if others would understand. These past few months have been the best I have ever had. I did not know I would fall in love with you so quickly, it is unusually for two people to bond so fast. It may be best as our secret, just for now.” 

Erestor nodded, relieved. 

“Can you stay the night?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes, if you get us some food,” Erestor said with a smirk, “I’m famished.”

**Imladris**

Glorfindel returned to his chambers after dinner. He was distracted, as he was often, thinking of his last encounter with Erestor. He noticed that Elrond's chief advisor had not been in attendance by his Lord's side for dinner as he normally was. Glorfindel wondered if something had arisen to keep Erestor occupied. Glorfindel entered his rooms and noticed immediately there was a slip of paper with a box on his bed. He took off his sword belt and laid it on a side table while making his way over to it. His curiosity was peaked. He picked up the note and read it:

_Glorfindel, I noticed that you wear your hair loose while in formal attire. You are constantly tucking it behind an ear. This colour should match your hair quite beautifully. Happy Begetting Day, Erestor._

Glorfindel looked at the note dumbfounded. He read it twice. Was it his begetting day? He tried to remember. He realized he had never thought about it and now that he did, he wasn't sure. He put down the note and picked up the small box. He opened it and was quite surprised for the second time that evening. Inside the box was a hair clip. It was adorned with a flower, a golden flower. Each petal was encrusted with yellow gemstones. The centre was a bright blue sapphire. He took it over to his mirror and held it up to his hair. The sapphire stood out brightly against his natural golden shine. He quickly undid his braids and combed his hair out. He clipped the golden flower in, making sure it was fastened tightly. Glorfindel realized looking in the mirror that he looked rather silly. The beautiful accessory did not match his clothes. He was still wearing his dirty tunic and leggings from the day's training activity. Never mind that. He had to go find Erestor and thank him for his gift. 

After checking many places, Glorfindel finally found Erestor outside. He was sitting on a bench in the garden watching the birds taking an evening dip. Some faint memory stirred inside him as he approached Erestor, a moment later it was gone.

“Erestor,” he said quietly. The advisor turned in the bench to look at him and stood up immediately when he saw Glorfindel there.

“Captain,” he said. “I thought you would be out celebrating this evening. I see you found my gift.”

“Yes, I did. Thank you so very much Erestor. I was very surprised, after our last encounter . . . I thought that you wanted nothing more to do with me.”

“I saw it,” Erestor said rather shyly. “I thought it would suit you well. I noticed that you are not used to wearing your hair out and when you have occasion to you are often brushing aside the strands that fall in your face. And please, I would prefer not to speak of what happened. I apologise that it did, you for a moment reminded me of. . .of someone else.” Erestor was unconsciously twisting the ring he wore on his finger. Glorfindel was happy that Erestor was not holding what happened against him but found himself disappointed by the councillor’s explanation. He nodded his understanding.

“It is beautiful, Erestor,” he said, referring to the hair clip. “I have forgotten much, more than I thought it would seem. I did not know it was my begetting day, so this gift means more to me than you know. If I may ask, how did you know?”

Erestor looked away from him for a moment. Glorfindel thought that the advisor was shy, in truth Erestor was trying to think of a believable lie.

“I read it in a book in the library,” he said quickly.  
Glorfindel seemed a little dissatisfied with the answer, part of him was expected something different although he did not know what.

“Do you know which book?” he asked. “I would like to read it and perhaps it will spark some memories for me.”

“I'm sorry, I have forgotten now. But I'm sure the scribes could direct you to it.”  
Glorfindel nodded, accepting the lie.

“Well, I am glad you read it. This was the best surprise I have had since coming here. Thank you, Erestor.” He reached out and pulled Erestor into a hug. He felt the advisor immediately stiffen against him and worried he had crossed the line again, then suddenly he relaxed. Erestor lost his inward battle and let himself succumb to the hug. He returned it, pulling the warrior as close as he thought was appropriate.

“Happy Begetting Day Glorfindel.”

_“Happy Begetting Day, Fin. Now if you're done fondling that knife, you can come fondle me....”_

Glorfindel pulled back, looking Erestor in the eye. Erestor must have seen something on his face because he said, “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Glorfindel said abruptly, “It was just. . . nothing. Thank you.” He said again and left to return to his room.

Erestor sat back down in the bench. When he was sure Glorfindel was gone and no one was around, he shifted his head down and breathed in deep, smelling his robes. Honeysuckle and moss. He smiled.

That night, Glorfindel dreamed.

**Gondolin**

“You must release me if you want it!”

“Ahh, but why can't I have both you and this marvellous gift.”

“I never said it was marvellous, Fin. And it's over there,” the dark-haired elf pointed to the table by the window. “My arms are not long enough to reach from here.”

The two elves were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. They had spent the night celebrating Glorfindel's begetting day and had returned to the blonde’s chamber for an evening drink. Glorfindel was sitting behind Erestor with his arms wrapped around his lover.

“I will release you on one condition.”

“What is that?” Erestor asked with a smile.

“You kiss me first.”

Erestor turned around in Glorfindel's strong embrace. He leaned over, connecting their lips together. To Erestor, kissing Glorfindel was an experience like no other. He still got butterflies in his stomach before each one. They had been a couple for many months now but to Erestor it still felt new. He wondered if that feeling would ever change. They stayed like that for many minutes, enjoying the taste of each other, until Erestor started to feel his muscles cramp from the awkward position. He pulled away, turning at the same time and getting up to cross the room. Glorfindel let out a sad little moan of protest.

“My lover leaves, no care for my condition. What. So. Ever.” He pointed down between his legs. Erestor rolled his eyes. He had become much more confident in himself as his relationship with Glorfindel progressed.

“Later, if you are good.” He winked. 

Glorfindel put on a fake scowl. “Evil comes in many forms. This torture is most definitely one of them!”

Erestor laughed. “Come over here and open this gift I have most maliciously procured for you.”  
Glorfindel rose and crossed the room in mere seconds. Erestor was always impressed by his lover's quick abilities both on the battlefield and out. Glorfindel opened the box and gasped at the object inside.

“Erestor, how did you come about this?”

“It was not too difficult. It was simply a matter of finding the right materials and the right people to do the job needed.”

“You are much to humble, it is magnificent.”

Glorfindel reached into the box, pulling out the dagger. Its handle was golden and covered in filigree. Flowers cascaded downward toward the blade until they reached the hilt where they suddenly transformed into vines and leaves. The blade looked heavy but surprisingly was not. His hand wrapped perfectly around it. 

“I don't know how useful it actually is. My knowledge of weapons is not as great as yours.”

Glorfindel, for once, was at a loss for words, “Thank you,” was all he could think to say.

“A golden blade for my golden flower,” Erestor said almost absently.

“It is beautiful,” Glorfindel said. He was honestly amazed by the effort he knew Erestor must have put into getting a blade like this made.

“So are you. Happy Begetting Day, Fin. Now if you're done fondling that knife, you can come fondle me.”

Glorfindel hesitated for a moment not wanting to put the dagger down. The dark-haired elf rolled his eyes for the second time that night. He laid down on the bed.

“Fin. . . I'm waiting. If you make me wait to long, I may have to go find another. . .”

That got the blonde warriors’ attention.

“Over my dead body,” he said with a smirk. He put the down the dagger which would one day kill a balrog and joined Erestor in bed.

**Imladris**

Glorfindel awoke the next morning, the dream already fading as dreams do. By the time he got dressed and left his room for the training grounds, he had already forgotten everything of the dream from the night before. But one thought lingered in his head, not willing to fade. The thought was of Erestor.

As time pasted in Imladris, Glorfindel expected to feel more settled. Elrond assured him constantly that he would come to feel at home, but he continued to feel disconnected. Something was missing. Something important. He found himself constantly looking at or fiddling with the ring on his finger. It was a constant reminder of a life well lived but forgotten. During his first few years Glorfindel would spend his evenings in the Hall of Fire trying to adjust. Times had changed and so had the attitudes of the elves. The young ones knew nothing of war, and only knew of the struggles of their ancestors through stories. Glorfindel always considered himself to be the most liberal of elves in Gondolin, but the elves these days put him to shame. Their forwardness with each other and openness of courtship was hard to comprehend at first. He turned down many bold offers from young elven females he hardly knew. As self defence he tired to immerse himself in bigger groups, finding safety from the constant sexual onslaughts. These evenings however grew tiring as he was constantly surrounded by elves wanting to hear stories of his grand adventures and battles. When they soon learned of his memory loss, the stories requested were of his re-birth and his journey to Imladris. Glorfindel tired of telling the same stories over and over, it seemed however, that no one grew tired of hearing them. He was still viewed with an awe that made it mostly impossible for him to grow any real friendships, beside with Elrond and his family. He had found reprieve with Erestor in the library, but now that relationship stood on shaky ground. Glorfindel was still unsure of how to pursue it, but something inside himself told him that should.

This evening he found himself avoiding the Hall of Fire and instead heading toward the garden. He walked alone enjoying the calm of the evening air and subtle scent of flowers. There was little light but for the moon. Glorfindel’s ears suddenly picked up on a rustling sound coming from behind a nearby statue. He quickly and quietly made his way over, pulling back the branches of a bush to get a clear view of where the sound was coming from. He spied movement in the dim light and bent to pick up the small creature without much thought. He stood back up with a small swallow. The injured bird flopped helplessly in his palm. One of its wings was clearly broken, likely from a collision with the statue. Glorfindel couldn’t help but feel the suffering of the small creature. He could not simply leave it here to die but he did not himself possess the ability to help it. Cradling the swallow in his hands he made his way to find Elrond. He often worked late in his office. As he approached, he could see a light flickering inside the room and hoped the master of the house would not think his request foolish. The room was lit by a single candle and Glorfindel could see the dark-haired elf was bent over his desk studying something. 

“My lord, I am sorry to intrude, I have perhaps a silly request.”

The elf turned around and Glorfindel realized his mistake.

“Erestor, my apologies, I mistook you for Elrond in the dark.”

“No need to apologize, I am in his office. I was just dropping off some reports for the morning. What do you have there?” Erestor took a few steps forward to inspect the moving creature in Glorfindel’s palm. 

“I found this injured bird in the garden. I was hoping Elrond could spare some of his healing energy…” Glorfindel trailed off. 

“No need to go off searching for Elrond, it could take all night and this poor soul is suffering.” Erestor reached out gently and rubbed the birds head. 

“Hold it steady now, use both hands.” Glorfindel did as he was told cupping his hands together with the swallow in the middle. 

“I have not tried this in a long time, fortunately there has been no need.” Erestor reached forward. He placed both hands on top of Glorfindel’s encasing the bird entirely between them. He applied light pressure and the bird stopped moving. Glorfindel worried the poor thing’s spirit had gone out, but suddenly he could feel its heartbeat in his palms. He looked up from their hands to Erestor who stood before him, his eyes closed. Time appeared to stand still. Glorfindel began to sense his hands tingling. Energy was passing through him, from his fingers, through his hands and up his arms. He looked at Erestor as a wave of peacefulness passed through them all. Erestor pulled his hands away and stumbled backwards. He hit the desk behind him and grabbed it with one hand to stop from falling over. Glorfindel looked at the counsellor with dismay but before he could respond the swallow jumped out of his hands and started flying around their heads. It was singing. 

“Erestor, that was amazing,” Glorfindel began, “I did not know you could do such a thing.”

Erestor waved his hand at Glorfindel as if the entire event was nothing. He was still clutching the desk for support. 

“For someone like Elrond, that would have been much easier. I am quite out of practice. I would probably not have been able to do that with a larger creature or an elf for that matter.” 

Glorfindel smiled, “I do not think he minds,” he pointed at the bird flying joyously around their heads, “In fact I think he is very grateful.”

“She is.”

“She?” Glorfindel asked.

“Aye, I could feel her femininity as we exchanged energy.” He could feel Glorfindel staring at him, Erestor shrugged. “It is hard to explain.” 

“It is wonderful,” Glorfindel said, he was elated from the success of the healing but also for this special moment he was sharing with Erestor. 

Before he knew it, Erestor was being pulled into a hug. Like the previous hug, Erestor stiffened. But this time he was suddenly afraid. A hundred different horrible scenarios passed though him in an instant. _Do not let him get attached to you…Do not succumb to your own weakness…He was not returned for you…He is not yours anymore…Let him go…_  
Erestor pushed Glorfindel back. There was little light in the room but even in the dimness he could see the surprise and hurt on the blonde’s face. 

“I…I’m sorry,” Glorfindel started, “I thought...”

“It is okay. You just very suddenly reminded me of…of someone else…who is lost to me. The pain is still very near.” As he spoke, he was trying to back away, but the desk was behind him. He bumped into it for a second time that night and abruptly sat down. In the moment of silence that followed they both realised the swallow had stopped singing and was sitting on the edge of the desk watching them. 

“Perhaps I should leave.” Glorfindel turned to go. His mind was racing. He wanted to ask a million questions. He was positive in that moment that the dark-haired elf was hiding from him. There was something between them, he felt it when they touched. Glorfindel felt drawn to Erestor like no other. If his feelings continued, he would consult Elrond. He turned around before leaving, “Thank you Erestor.”

The swallow flew into the air and landed swiftly on Glorfindel’s shoulder. _I have at least one good friend now._ Glorfindel thought as he left.

Erestor watched him leave with joy and pain in his heart. It appeared that where Glorfindel was concerned the two emotions were tied together. Erestor’s plan to simply ignore his previous relationship with the warrior was hard but not impossible. What Erestor did not plan on, or even consider was Glorfindel being attracted to him again. _Why would he not be? He was before!_ He thought _Yes!_ His mind argued. _But that was a different time, and you were a very, very different elf. Valar, help me. I do not know what to do._

One thing Erestor did know. That little swallow was going to live a long, long time.


	5. Chapter Four

“Somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again  
Like the wind sweeps the earth”

\- The Haunting, Kamelot. 

Erestor watched Glorfindel silently. He started to feel as if he was being haunted. How else could one explain the feeling of everyday seeing someone who has been long dead walking and talking. He had tried to purposefully keep his distance from his former lover for these last 20 years. The fear that he would somehow sabotage the Valar’s plans made him nervous during their every encounter. That being said, Erestor missed Glorfindel terribly. The night in the library had made matters worse. Erestor thought about it often. Had Glorfindel’s words not sparked that awful memory in him, what would have happened? Glorfindel was just as attractive as he had been in Gondolin and Erestor often found himself staring during meetings or becoming distracted watching Glorfindel training recruits through his office window. But most of all, he missed Glorfindel's company. He could tell that the golden elf was not the same as his pre-death self. He seemed much sadder and Erestor often wondered if Glorfindel was lonely here, he had not appeared to make any close friends yet. Erestor frequently found himself pacing at night in his room. Part of him wanted to run to Glorfindel, show him the ring he still wore on his finger and explain everything. But another part of him was afraid of the consequence. What if he re-established his relationship with Fin and it was not what the Valar wanted? Would they intervene? Erestor could not bare to watch Glorfindel be torn away from the world again. 

Today however, Erestor allowed himself to indulge, just a little. He finished his work early. The plans for the trip to Edhellond to discuss trade were complete and he would present them to Elrond later in the evening. He hurried back to his rooms to change his clothes. The robes were quite bulky and sometimes cumbersome. He put on a light green tunic and black leggings with boots. After his visit to the training grounds he thought he might visit the stables and take one of the horses for a ride. He made his way to the library and picked a book off the shelf at random. He did not look at the title, he wasn't planning on reading it. He made his way to the training grounds; he knew he should just be in time to watch the intermediate level recruits being trained by their master. Erestor parked himself under a tree with a direct line of sight to the elves. He opened the book in the middle and began pretending to read. After a few minutes their golden-haired master appeared, and the training began. Erestor watched over the top edge of the book. He did not dare do this often, afraid that someone might notice, but after last night's hug with Glorfindel he thought he would allow himself this. Much to his dismay he heard his name being yelled. All the recruits turned to look at him. One elf was waving at him and an instant later a second hand shot up and started waving as well. The two young princes, Elladan and Elrohir.

“Erestor! Come join us!”

“Yes! Come!”

Erestor waved his hand back indicating that he would pass on the offer, but the twins persisted.

“Erestor, please!”

“Yeah Erestor, father told us all about your skills!”

“Hey now,” Glorfindel said, “That's Master Erestor to you lot.”

“Sorry,” they said in unison understanding that although they were Elrond's sons and had grown up with the advisor who was like an uncle to them, they should be addressing him respectfully in front of the other recruits.

Glorfindel nodded satisfied. He waved Erestor over.

Not seeing a way out of it now that Fin was involved, Erestor got up and made his way over to them. They applauded as he approached. A small swallow also started to sing from the tree above Glorfindel’s head.

“Nice to see you out of that stuffy office, Master Erestor.” Glorfindel said. His smile was bright and contagious. There was no hint of last night’s awkwardness. 

“I thought I would enjoy the sun today, since my work was completed early.” Erestor returned the smile.

“Oohh!” Elrohir cried. “You and Captain Glorfindel should spar for us!”

“No, I do not th—”

“Yes!” Elladan interjected. “You fought along side our grandfather! You must have skills to match the captain! No one has beat him yet, he needs a good challenge.”

“I was right in the middle of my book and it's suppose—” Erestor tried to protest.

“That book?!” Elrohir pointed at the cover, “The Seeds of Seduction: The Mating Rituals of Ents.” He raised one eyebrow, looking strikingly like his father, “It does not sound to thrilling.”

Erestor looked down at the book in his hand, he tossed it on the ground with a sigh.

“Well, if Captain Glorfindel does not mind. I suppose I could use a refresher.” It had been many years since Erestor had laid down his weapons. When Celebrian had become pregnant with the twins, Erestor tried to shift his focus to her well-being and that of the household. Other than the incident with the Corsairs of Umbar many years ago when the twins were still young elflings, Erestor had not touched a weapon since. He wore his dagger in it’s sheath everyday, but never used it. He came to understand his skill with weapons and killing was linked to his deep eternal rage and his complete lack of fear for his own death. 

Glorfindel motioned toward the weapon rack.

“It would be an honour, Master Erestor. Please choose your weapon.”

Erestor walked over to the rack and studied the many different mock weapons available. He ended up choosing a standard elven blade. They had always been his preference on the battlefield. Glorfindel nodded approvingly and selected the same weapon.

“When ever you are ready, Councillor.” Glorfindel was quite interested. He had never seen Erestor pick up a weapon, yet the advisor had fought with Earendil?

Erestor advanced. Although Glorfindel was a great warrior, Erestor had an advantage the blonde did not know about. Erestor had spent many years, in Gondolin and here in Imladris, studying Glorfindel's every movement on the battlefield. The advisor feigned an attack to the right causing Glorfindel to move to a defensive position on that side. With his left now vulnerable, Erestor focused his attack. He did not stop advancing, forcing Glorfindel to continue moving backward away from the oncoming blows. Erestor was extremely quick, hardly allowing Glorfindel any time to make an offensive move. Glorfindel was unnerved by the speed and deadly precision of Erestor’s attacks. He also never used his blade defensively. Instead merely dodging the few attacks the captain managed. The recruits watched silently, entranced. They had never seen anyone come close to besting Glorfindel before. Erestor occasionally threw in a false move, drawing Glorfindel's attention away from his next attack. On such a move, as Glorfindel brought his blade to the left to deflect an attack which was not to come. Erestor quickly inserted the tip of the mock blade into the handle of Glorfindel's weapon, and with a flick of his wrist flung it aside. There was a gasp from one the elves. Glorfindel, shocked, took one more step back and collided suddenly with a tree, knocking the breath out of him. Erestor closed the gap between them, bringing the false blade up the Glorfindel's neck. He pushed himself up against the blonde. The group of recruits had followed the movement of the two sparring fighters and stood a few feet away, huddled together. Erestor’s eyes were bright, he felt more alive than he had in decades. He could feel a heat rising up in him, one he had not felt for many years. His body burned from the excitement of battle and his arousal for Glorfindel. Erestor leaned forward, pressing his lips to Glorfindel's ear. The blonde shivered. He could feel Erestor's lip turn into a smile. Erestor spoke into his ear, very quietly so the others could not hear. Secret words meant only for him. Erestor broke away, he walked past the recruits and dropped his blade back into the rack. He picked up his book and started to make his way back inside.

“Thanks for the refresher!” He yelled.

Once around the corner and out of sight, he leaned against the wall. He allowed his false composure to fall away. His pulse was racing. Why did he say that to Glorfindel? Why? It would only lead to questions and possibly other things, judging from the warrior’s response. He needed to get away from Glorfindel before things got out of hand. He had an idea. He just needed to get Elrond at agree.

Glorfindel stepped away from the tree. He was breathing hard. He walked over to his blade and picked it up. He held it awkwardly in front of himself like a shield. He was attempting to hide his arousal from his recruits.

“That,” he said, “was a good lesson on never underestimating your opponent. You are all dismissed for the day.”

Most of them started away slowly, a few stayed behind.

“What did he whisper to you at the end?” Elladan asked.

Glorfindel shook his head.

“Never mind that. Just learn from today's lesson.” Glorfindel turned away from them. His body was tingling like an explosion was building up inside him. He walked away from the training grounds and back toward the Homely House and his rooms. He needed to speak to Elrond. There were questions about Erestor that needed answering. First, he had to pull himself together. This last was proving difficult. As he walked Erestor's words kept circling on a loop in his mind. Causing his body to respond in ways it hadn't since returning to the land of living.

“The golden flower trembles and succumbs. If it's not careful it may be unearthed and . . . plucked.”

Erestor found Elrond in the Hall of Fire finishing a glass of wine.

“My lord, I have completed the plans for the trip to Edhellond.”

“Excellent Erestor, you can leave them in my office.”

“I will, but I have a request of you.”

“What is that?” Elrond asked, he motioned to Erestor to sit down.

Sitting down in an adjacent chair Erestor said, “I would like to go to Edhellond myself. To ensure the trade deals sent in motion are to Imladris' best interests.”

“Is that so?” Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. I have grown quite restless of late. I could use an adventure.” _Just get me away from Glorfindel before the Valar must intervene,_ he thought.

“Hmm. I imagine you have someone in mind to take up your work while you are away. If so, I do not foresee any problems with that. If you are sure that is. The trip there and back will take many weeks.” He suspected there was more to this than what Erestor was telling him, but the older elf was not one prone to sharing. 

“I am sure.”

“I know that there is no other person as qualified as you to deal with this. The humans can often be tricky with their wording.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Erestor stood up and bowed.

As he turned to leave Elrond said, “There is actually something else I would like to discuss with you.”

Erestor sat down again. He was suddenly worried that Elrond had already heard of the sparring incident and wanted to discuss it. That was the last thing Erestor wanted to do.

“What is that?”

“Thranduil has sent word that he wishes to start mending things between our people.”

“That is wonderful to hear, we are always better united against the evil.” Erestor said, starting to relax.

“Yes, he has indicated that he would like to start the healing with a wedding. He has already selected a young elf who he says is eager to do this for her King. He describes her as beautiful, sweet, slightly shy and very witty.” He paused hoping that Erestor would understand where he was going with this. When the advisor didn’t respond Elrond continued, “I know you have been alone for a very long time Erestor. You still wear that ring. You have no partner that I know of. Perhaps it is time to move on. Would you have any interest in this arrangement?”

The councillor appeared insulted. “Would you so soon forget your wife and bind yourself to a stranger?!” Erestor stood up, agitated. 

“So soon? My friend, I do not know much of your life before my own time, but I do know that when I was an elfling, you wore that ring and I’m very old.” He sighed, “Of course I understand your devotion, but can your wounds still be so fresh that you take offense to my offer? Would you not one day want to have children?”

_“She has already been selected. You need not worry. Both your stocks are pure. The children will be exquisite.”_

Erestor cleared his head of this unwelcome memory. He looked at the ring on his hand. He was growing increasing worried about the situation with Glorfindel. But, marrying someone else would not ease his suffering, it would only lead to pain for both parties. 

“My time for children has long since passed. But for you, I will consider it,” he lied, “Can I give you an answer upon my return from Edhellond?”

“Yes. I will write to Thranduil and tell him.”

Erestor left Elrond and went to his room to begin packing for his journey.


	6. Chapter Five

“Will my weary soul find release for a while  
At the moment of death I will smile”

\- And Then There Was Silence, Blind Guardian

Elrond was in his office later that evening going over Erestor's plans when Glorfindel found him.

“I have some questions about Erestor.” He said.

Glorfindel looked dishevelled and quite shaken and he could understand why. His sons had told him of the sparring match that afternoon. That in turn led the elven lord to draw some conclusions about Erestor’s sudden wish to leave. Elrond, having seen Erestor's abilities firsthand knew he was a formidable fighter and that Glorfindel was most likely previously unaware of this.

“Sit,” he motioned for Glorfindel to sit and poured him a glass of wine. Handing him the glass he asked, “What are your questions? And why do you not seek the answers from Erestor himself?”

“I have a feeling that Erestor may not be completely honest, he has been evasive. There is a personal reason as well. Elrond, you know of my dreams. The dreams of fire, and falling, and darkness?”

Elrond nodded. Glorfindel had come to him often for help with his nightmares. “I can always give you something to help you sleep, if you need it.”

“No, no. It's not that. I have started having different dreams. Dreams of Erestor. I cannot explain it to you. I do not remember much once I awake. But, is it possible these are memories as well? I feel like there is something between us. A few times I have caught him looking at me and for a brief moment I could swear there was longing in his eyes. I have not had great opportunity to spend time with Erestor, he always seems to be busy or absent from gatherings, but I feel as if I know him intimately.”

Elrond considered. “You have been with us many years now, surely Erestor would have told you if the two of you knew each other before.” Elrond remembered Erestor’s first reaction to seeing the reborn warrior, it made him question his own words. “Are you sure you are not just projecting Erestor into these dreams, while hoping they are memories?”

Glorfindel ignored the question. “What do you know of him? Where did he come from? How old is he? How did he learn to fight like that? He wears a ring, is he bound?”

Elrond couldn’t help but laugh. “Glorfindel, I cannot answer all your questions. I can tell you that I have known him all my life. He served under my father, some used to say he served under my grandfather although if that is true, he never talks of it, and now he serves me. Where he comes from originally, I do not know. He does not discus that part of his life. He learned to fight as we all did long ago, from experience. Erestor lost someone very important to him. He was betrothed when his lover died. They never had the chance to marry. He has not taken another since, as far as I know. But I cannot say for sure, he is very private.” Elrond looked at Glorfindel sternly. “I tell you all this because it is knowledge that many here already know.”

“His fighting style is unlike any I have encountered. He appeared to know my every move before I made it.”

“He was a great warrior for me and my father. It would be hard for many around here now to believe, but he made it his personal mission to eradicate evil from this land. Nothing would stop him. . .” Elrond trailed off for a moment. He sipped his wine and leaned forward in his chair before continuing, “Thannor told me a story once. He was close with my father and there for many battles. There was a night, after a great battle, many elves lay wounded and dying within their makeshift camps. The enemy had retreated, but it was only to be for a short time. My father and others feared that the second assault would be the last. They tended the wounded and tried to come up with a plan of escape. Thannor was sent out to find Erestor and ask for his help. He could not be found, however. Erestor came back to camp four hours later. He was filthy, covered in black blood and mud. He was carrying a sack. Although many had questions, no one dared to stop him. He found my father and threw the sack at his feet. He did not speak.’” 

“What was in the sack?” Glorfindel interjected. He was enthralled by the story. 

Elrond smiled at Glorfindel’s eagerness. “I was getting to that. The sack contained the head and various body parts of the leader of Morgoth’s forces, who they had just battled. As you know, when our dark enemies lose their leader, they often scatter, such is what happened that night. Erestor also produced a map, drawn by himself, of various enemy encampments in the area and an estimation of the numbers to be found there.”

“How did he come to that information? Four hours would not have been enough time for that much scouting and the assassination of a band leader.”

“Assassination implies stealth and not getting caught. Erestor made no effort to hide himself. He walked right into their encampment and slew his way through. The body parts in the sack, it was said he continued to take them until he got the answers he was looking for. When our forces went into that same encampment two days later, they found 64 dead, the others fled. The leader’s body was found to be just a torso with one leg still attached up to knee.”

Glorfindel was silent, he could not imagine Elrond’s chief advisor torturing anyone.

“He even had a nickname back then, they called him The Cataclysm.”

A nickname for bringing death. Could this be the same person they were talking about? 

“What I am trying to tell you, I suppose, is that Erestor was and probably still is unafraid of death. His fighting style is one without fear. I believe that then, and even up until more recently when he sent his blades down, he wanted to die on the battlefield and join his lost love.” Elrond sighed, “If you have more questions you should get them from Erestor himself, but I advise you to be cautious about your approach.”

“Yes, that may be the best. Thank you.” Glorfindel got up to leave. His head was spinning. 

“You should know that Erestor is leaving tomorrow. He will be gone many weeks. So, if you are desperate, you may want to seek your answers tonight or be forced to wait.”

“What? Where is he going?” Glorfindel felt his stomach knot up.

“He has been planning a trip to discuss the terms of trade with the people of Edhellond and the surrounding townships. He asked me today if he could lead the expedition.”

“And you said yes?”

“Of course, I did. He's very good at his job…” Elrond paused, he was not sure why, but he felt the need to tell Glorfindel something else. “Thranduil wishes one of ours to wed one of his as a sign of solidarity. I have asked Erestor if he would be interested in this arrangement. In fact, I have encouraged him to take it.”

_"He has already arranged a marriage for me. In less than three months!"_

Glorfindel tried to shake the voice of some long-lost memory out of his head but it pleaded to stay. He found himself filling with panic at the thought of Erestor bonding with another. It should be me! Glorfindel felt he might be going crazy. 

“Will he accept it? He cannot!” He had meant to keep his voice calm, but his words came out on the verge of hysteria. 

“Glorfindel, what is going on?” Elrond squinted at him, “This sudden infatuation with Erestor will do no good. He is a friend, and my words would hurt him if you were to repeat them, but I tell you this because you are a friend as well. Erestor’s heart was turned to ice long ago. Can he feel love? Yes. But can he once again fall in love? I doubt it very much.” 

Glorfindel was suddenly angry. 

“His heart is not ice! How horrible of you to think such a thing. Elrond, I do not now if I can explain it. . . I . . .” What could he possibly say to Elrond to make him understand what he was feeling? “I watched him heal a dying bird with the energy from his hands! I felt that power pulse through my skin. Is that what someone with a heart of ice does?”

Elrond didn’t know how to respond. 

“He healed the bird with his hands. You mean, with his energy? The way I might do so?”   
Glorfindel nodded vigorously. 

“I. . .I did not know he could do that.” Elrond was coming to realise there was a lot he did not know about his friend. He studied Glorfindel. 

“So, you feel something for him? Something more than friendship?”

“Yes,” he said without hesitation, “No. . . I don’t know. Some part of the reason for my existence has been missing since I returned. I feel this loss every waking moment, except when I am with him. I feel that he holds all the answers.”

“I do not even know if Erestor is interested in perusing a relationship with someone of the same sex, let alone a relationship at all.” Elrond said, trying to reiterate his point carefully.

Glorfindel remembered the feeling of Erestor’s hands on his back in library, he wasn’t worried about the councillor’s gender preference. 

Elrond was worried. “Glorfindel. I urge caution. Do not misunderstand me, Erestor is a mysterious elf with much knowledge. It is why I made him Chief Councillor and second to only myself.” He hesitated, trying to find the right words. “I have seen him in the midst of battle. The look in his eyes caused doubt in all enemies. Others saw him as courageous, but I could see through that mask. I asked him what good is being fearless if you get yourself killed? Do you know what he said?”

Glorfindel was listening closely. He shook his head.

“I will never forget his reply, for it chilled me to the core. ‘Elrond, at the moment of death I will smile.’” He watched Glorfindel, hoping the warrior was getting his message. “Living is his burden; it is his punishment for some crime that is unknown to us. Death he sees as a release. He cannot return your love.”

“Yet you would bind him to someone unknown for the sake of a treaty?” Glorfindel was shaken by Elrond’s words but also annoyed that the elven lord did not see what he saw when it came to the advisor. 

“The proposed marriage is not about love, Glorfindel. It is about duty, and maybe in the end companionship. That is why I offered it to him.”

“You must allow me to join him on this mission.” Glorfindel said, decidedly not liking the way Elrond was taking the conversation.

“That may not be for the best, it appears to me, my friend, that your emotions and longing for answers may cloud your ability to use caution in this matter.” The last thing Elrond wanted was the public humiliation of his greatest warrior, followed by the wrath of his advisor.

“I promise you, my lord, I will behave and tread lightly.”

Elrond eyed Glorfindel carefully. He thought he saw something in Glorfindel he had seen before. He feared that if he said no, Glorfindel would go anyway. Elrond knew it would be a fruitless endeavour for him. Erestor still did not seem to be able to break away from his pain, it was too long engrained in him. But perhaps it would be good for both. Erestor would receive some attention, and Glorfindel might get the answers to some of his questions. Plus, an extra hand, skilled in combat would not be a bad thing on such a trip as this.

“Erestor will question why you have joined the trip. He wrote the plan after all. What will you say?” Elrond asked.

Glorfindel smiled, “I will say that my Lord Elrond told me I must.” His humour made the healer smirk, but not respond. Glorfindel tried this last trick. 

“Please?” He said, opening his eyes wide and batting his eyelashes, trying to look as sad as possible. 

“Fine!” Elrond relented. “You may go. Just stop doing that. Be ready at dawn. And you better schedule someone to take over training those recruits while you are away!”

Glorfindel smiled but there was also nervousness behind his eyes, “Thank you, my lord.”

He left and ran to his rooms to begin packing.

**Gondolin**

Erestor returned to his rooms after speaking with Turgon. He had given his advice and was hopeful that his warnings would be heeded. He had easily worked his way into the ear of the king and expected that he would be asked to work directly under him in a few years time. He changed his clothes, quickly forgetting about meetings and assemblies. He was getting ready to head over to the House of the Golden Flower to meet Glorfindel, who should also be free by now. He discarded his stiff, formal robes for something more comfortable. He was combing the braids from his hair when there was a knock at his door.

“Enter,” he said.

Erestor's father came quietly into the room.

“Ah, hello father. I was just about the leave for the evening.”

“Yes, I know. I must speak with you my son.” His tone of voice was grave. Erestor instantly knew something was wrong. His father never referred to him as “my son” unless the news was grim. The last time had been when he had informed Erestor that his mother had been gravely wounded and was not expected to live.

“What is wrong?”

“Come Erestor, sit with me.” He led Erestor to the bed where they both sat.

“I am very proud of you for your accomplishments. Your advice and knowledge have proven valuable to many, including the High-King. You seem to have an ability to see through the facade of people and know what lurks underneath.”

Erestor didn't know how to respond. He was worried about where the conversation was leading.

“However, my son, I fear you have made a grave mistake in your personal life. I have waited to let it play out, but I see now that I must intervene on your behalf.”

“What are you speaking of father?”

“The time has come for your. . .” he hesitated, “tryst with Glorfindel to come to an end. Enough of this silliness. It is time you married and carried out the family legacy.”

Erestor was shocked.

“Father, Glorfindel is a lord. He is highly respected and known to be one of the most skilled warriors around. I assure you, there is nothing silly about our relationship.”

“Erestor, many already look at the two of you in an absurd light.”

Erestor stood up.

“Many? Or just you? What I see on people's faces when Glorfindel and I are out together is not absurdity, if anything it's awe.”

“Do not take a disrespectful tone with me. You are still my son and I know what is best for you. You both have reputations to uphold. Nothing can come of this union. It is unnatural and serves no purpose.”

“I love him!” Erestor blurted out.

“You know nothing of love,” Nellaros said. “Once it is over, you will look back and see it was nothing but infatuation with Glorfindel. Love is what you will feel with a proper mate, like your mother was to me. Love is what you will feel for your children, as I feel it for you. With Glorfindel you will never know love like this. After a while he will tire of you and move on to the next young prospect.”

“Father, I beg of you to listen. It is not so simple.”

“Never mind, Erestor. My decision is already made. She has already been selected. You need not worry. Both your stocks are pure. The children will be exquisite.” Nellaros was grinning horribly.

“You expect me to simply break it off with Glorfindel, who I love, and jump right into an arranged marriage?”

“I expect you to do as your father requests of you! As you should have done many months ago when this thing should have ended.”

“Father, you will have to cancel your arrangement. Glorfindel and I are in love. And we are bound.” He added.

Nellaros stopped and turned to his son. 

“What do you mean? Are you telling me you have secretly wed this brute?” Erestor opened his mouth to answer but his father continued instead, “No, I see more clearly. You let him take your body.” He shook his head with disgust. “It matters not, Erestor. You will be married to the elf I have selected anyway. I will find someone who knows how to break this bond.”

“I do not want to break the bond! It was not an accident!” Erestor was furious but also fearful of his father’s wrath.

“Everything will be fine Erestor,” Nellaros appeared to have not heard his son’s words. “By tomorrow morning you will realize that I am right. And,” he added, “in three months time you will be married and much better off. Now I must leave and find someone to speak to of this mess you’ve made. What’s bound can be unbound though, right? It cannot be that hard. It’s not like it’s a real binding of souls anyway.” To Erestor’s horror, his father was still smiling. He left. Erestor sat back down on the bed. An arranged marriage? Without even telling him about it. Three months was so soon. It was customary to wait a year after proposal to be wed. He could not simply break it off with Glorfindel, his heart would break. They were bound now, until death. Erestor feared the consequences of what would happen when he refused his father. He laid down on the bed and contemplated what to do.

Erestor awoke to hear tapping coming from outside. He sat up. Looking around he saw it was dark out. He must have fallen asleep for a few hours. It was also dark inside his room, but he could make out a shape in his window. He saw the moonlight reflecting off golden hair. He smiled despite the situation. Erestor opened the window and Glorfindel fell through it rather gracelessly.

“What are you doing? Did you climb up the vines?” He asked.

“You did not come meet me! I came over here, worried something had happened to you. The guards would not let me in! I could not believe it. Me! Glorfindel, Lord of the House of Golden Flower not allowed entry! So,” he said with a smirk. “I had to find you.” He pointed at the window. “That seemed the only option. What is going on Erestor?”

As Glorfindel was talking, Erestor had been going around the room lighting a few candles and oil lanterns.

“My father. . .” Erestor began then suddenly his eyes grew large, “we must be quiet, so he does not hear us.” Glorfindel must have heard the misery in his voice or seen the heartache on his face because he pulled Erestor into a hug.

“What has happened, my dark one?”

Erestor sunk into Glorfindel's arms. He nuzzled his face into the blonde’s hair and inhaled deeply. It gave him courage to continue.

“My father has demanded that we no longer see one another. He believes our union is unnatural and has no prospects.”

Glorfindel was not entirely surprised by this. Nellaros had his own reputation around Gondolin. He caressed Erestor's hair and spoke soothingly.

“Do not worry. I will speak with him and sort this out. I will tell him we are bound, and it cannot be undone.”

“You do not understand, I already told him. He’s working on finding a way to undo it. He has already arranged a marriage for me. In less than three months!”

Glorfindel gently held his lover away from him so he could look Erestor in the eye.

“Erestor, my raven, you are not a child. You are well past your majority. You do not have to wed anyone you do not wish to. Plus, the only thing that can undo our bond is death. And unless your father plans on killing me, I intend to be around pestering you for a long time.”

For some reason Glorfindel’s words made Erestor uneasy.

“I know, but Fin, he will disown me. I saw it in his eyes. He did not say so, but he is so disappointed.”

“Erestor, I love you.” Erestor opened his month to respond but Glorfindel held up a finger silencing him. He reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out a ring. Erestor could see it was Glorfindel's Golden Flower ring. The prominent members of each household received one with their house’s insignia on it upon their majority. Glorfindel wore his often, removing it only for fighting and training. Erestor wore his own with the symbol of the House of the Swallow upon it. He put the ring in the palm of Erestor's hand and closed it.

“Many will not understand us. Your father will not be the last. But I want everyone to know that I am not ashamed. If you wear my ring, all of Gondolin will see that I love you. And if you are no longer able to stay here with the swallows, the house of the golden flower is open to you for as long as you wish to stay.” Glorfindel paused then said, “Erestor, I've been thinking about this for quite awhile. I was going to wait to ask you, but now I feel the time is right. Would you marry me and be my husband?” Erestor had listened carefully to his lover and could feel his heart swelling with every word. How did he become so lucky as to find one such as Glorfindel? 

“Fin. We are already bound.”

“Yes, but the time has come that everyone knows. Please wear my ring, let everyone know.”

Erestor smiled, “Yes.” He said simply.

Glorfindel pulled Erestor in for a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other taking in the pleasure of the moment. When they broke away Glorfindel said, “If your father wants a wedding, we will give him one. One year from now, on this very night.”

Little did the two elves know, Gondolin would fall into despair and ruin in 8 months time.


	7. Chapter Six

“When I'm gone  
No need to wonder if I ever think of you  
The same moon shines  
The same wind blows  
For both of us, and time is but a paper moon...”

\- Teo Torriatte, Queen

**Along the Bruinen**

Erestor looked up at the moon which was clear of cloud cover. How did he get into this? He had wanted to go on this trip to get away from Glorfindel, and now the golden warrior was sleeping 3 feet away.

They had been travelling on horseback for seven days, following the trail of the Bruinen. They stopped each night for rest although the elves themselves did not really need it; it was more for the horses. They would reach the Numenorean harbour of Lond Daer Enedh in three more days and then sail from there to Edhellond.

The further they travelled from Imladris the more dangers there were. The party consisted of ten elves. Erestor and Glorfindel plus eight elves Elrond selected for the excursion. Two were currently sitting quietly high in the treetops, tonight's sentinels. A few more had set up a small campfire and were sitting around it talking quietly.

Erestor turned to look at Glorfindel who rolled restlessly in his sleep. The dark-haired elf had some regrets. He had been rather cold with Glorfindel when he discovered they were both on this mission. Watching him sleep, Erestor worried he would not be able to keep his heart in check unless he forced himself to be indifferent. 

Glorfindel stirred in his sleep again, a soft cry escaping his lips. _He's dreaming of the Balrog,_ Erestor thought. He very quietly crawled over to the sleeping elf who was now trying to fight an invisible attacker. He looked over his shoulder at the elves around the fire. They appeared not to notice yet, or pretended not too. Glorfindel was covered in sweat. He looked like one suffering from a fever. Erestor put his hand on the blonde's head and lightly caressed his hair. He let calm and healing energy flow through his fingertips knowing he would be exhausted in the morning, but it would worth it just the same. Glorfindel immediately stiffened.

“Shh, it is Erestor. You are quite safe here.”

Glorfindel looked at him for a moment, come clarity returning to his gaze but not all.

“Fire,” he said. “I smell fire, we must warn them, it comes.”

Erestor felt his stomach tighten. The dream Glorfindel was suffering from, was a reality which had repeated in Erestor's mind for millennia.

“It is just a campfire, my friend. We are on our way to Edhellond. Remember?” He spoke soothingly, still caressing the blonde hair. Glorfindel sat up for a moment, looking around. Reality set in and he lowered himself back down.

“I am sorry,” he whispered. He looked embarrassed. “I had thought the nightmares were passing. The change in scenery must have triggered them.”

“It's okay Fin, no one heard.”

“No one calls me that.” He looked up at Erestor with a mix of emotions the dark elf could not read.

“Oh,” Erestor said, realizing he slipped up. “I'm sorry. Do you not like it?”

“I like it, there is something familiar about it.” He settled himself into the earth. “Will you stay close by?”

Erestor sighed. “Yes, if you wish.”

Glorfindel nodded. Erestor laid down beside the warrior. Glorfindel's hand grabbed his own, holding it tight. Erestor found his own thumb betraying him when it started to caress the hand beneath it lightly. He could feel the ring on Glorfindel’s finger. His ring. He wore it still even though he did not remember. Erestor looked up at the moon again. He held up his free hand, looking at the ring on his finger. They were never wed officially, but they did exchange rings and the inside of each was engraved with each elf's love. Erestor did not have to take his off to read the words inside. He had long since memorized it.

Erestor did end up leaving the House of the Swallow when his father would not accept his choice to stay with Glorfindel. The people of the Golden Flower welcomed him. In the end the House of the Swallow fell just like the rest of them, it's lord, Duilin shot dead by a fiery bolt from a balrog. Erestor never saw his father again. If he survived Gondolin's fall, he never crossed paths with his son.  
Erestor did not sleep that night. He watched the moon and he watched his blonde-haired love sleep. Also sleeping soundly was the little swallow, now named Celeste. It lay nestled on Glorfindel’s discarded cloak. 

When they reached Lond Daer Enedh three days later Erestor was eager to depart on the ship. Glorfindel was tentative. He did not want to leave his horse behind with the humans as was the plan.  
“Asfaloth was given to me by the Valar. He is different from other horses. I fear for his care. He has been with me since the beginning.”

“I understand,” Erestor said. “How about we get one of the escorts to stay here with all the horses and ensure they are well cared for and prepared for the trip back to Imladris?”

“You do not mind losing one of our party?”

Erestor did not mind at all. He thought 10 was more than was necessary for the trip.

“Actually, let's make it two. They can also prepare our rations for the return. Tell me Glorfindel, you know these elves, which should we have stay?”

Glorfindel thought for a moment

“Echadon could benefit from this responsibility. It will do him well. As for a companion, I believe Cestil will make sure to keep him line. She is quite strict.”

“Excellent, please let them know. I will meet you aboard when you are ready.”

**3 days later:**

The last three days had been terrible for Erestor. Although he had travelled by boat before without incident, this time he was seasick. To top it off he was sharing a room with Glorfindel who did not seem to be shy about getting undressed in front of the advisor. Erestor groaned and rolled over to face the wall. Every time he thought he was about to fall asleep; the ship would lurch and his stomach along with it.

Erestor felt a gentle hand on this back.

“Are you feeling any better?” Glorfindel asked. “Can I get you anything?”

“No and no.” Erestor had planned everything for this excursion yet he had somehow forgotten to get any herbs from Elrond to help with such sickness.

“I could get you some tea and maybe some dried meat. You really should try to eat something.” Glorfindel sounded concerned.

“Tea sounds nice, Glorfindel. Thank you.”

“I will be back shortly.”

Glorfindel left closing the cabin door behind him. Erestor turned back over to face forward. They should be landing in Edhellond tomorrow and he would be able to get off this boat, at least for a day or two.

Glorfindel returned with the tea a few minutes later. He also brought some dried meat and cheese.  
Erestor sat up, taking the tea from the blonde.

“If that sits well, perhaps you could try some of this,” he said, indicting the food. Celeste swiftly flew down from her semi-permanent perch above the doorway and started to peck at the dried meat. Erestor didn’t mind. He appreciated Glorfindel's concern but thought he would end up passing on the food.  
He sat sipping the tea. Glorfindel had picked peppermint which happened to be one of Erestor's favourites. It did seem to ease his stomach.

“Thank you, this is helping,” he offered a weak smile.

“I recall you helping me a short time ago. No thank you is needed.”

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the waves outside and then Glorfindel said, “Erestor, may I ask you a question? I apologize in advance if it's too personal and you do not wish to answer.”

“Go ahead,” Erestor said. He knew the questions were coming, in fact he was surprised it took this long.

“Where did you learn to fight like you do? I have not encountered any who had quite that style.”

“Did I surprise you?” Erestor asked with a smile.

“Yes. Quite a bit. That sparing match was the first time I had ever seen you hold a weapon.”

“The answer is not simple.” Erestor looked down at his ring thinking, he was about to go on about training for many years and master techniques but Glorfindel spoke first.

“Elrond told me you lost your lover long ago.”

Erestor sighed. He did not know how much to say. He spoke choosing his words very carefully.  
“Aye. It was a very long time ago. We were betrothed to one another, but we did not have the chance to be married.”

“What was she like?” Glorfindel knew he was encroaching on sensitive territory, but he was unable to stop himself. Lately it seemed like he had a deep need to know everything about Erestor.

“Beautiful,” Erestor said. “And I do not just say that because we were lovers. Everyone else thought it was so, many tapestries and paintings were dedicated to his beauty. But most of all kind. He had the brightest smile; it was contagious and lit the whole room. He was impulsive, but I loved that about him because I was not. And brave to a fault.” Erestor looked down at his hands. He had said too much already, but now he couldn’t stop. “He died saving many. I begged him to run. Told him we could flee all together, but he was too valiant for that. He feared the threat would have followed us. We will never know.”

“He?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes, we were quite the spectacle at the time,” Erestor smirked at the memories.

Glorfindel thought they must have been. If this elf was even half as beautiful as Erestor. 

Erestor continued. “When he died, I had only my duty to my liege but it was not enough, and I soon found myself fading. I simply did not want to live anymore without him. One day I picked up a sword. I thought that if I had learned to fight earlier then perhaps…” He trailed off and Glorfindel could see the pain, old but still close to the surface on his face. “I could have saved him, or at least died bravely beside him.”

“I am sure he would not have wanted that.” Glorfindel was captivated by Erestor's story.

“That is what everyone said to me, but I was blinded by my grief. Instead of fading I found something to dedicate my life too.” He hesitated.

“What was that?” Glorfindel asked.

“Revenge. I of course could not get revenge on the one that killed him. That creature was long since dead. But I could take out my grief and rage on those who worked to bring such creatures into our lands. Those who brought evil with them and tainted everything they touched. I hoped to die honourably with every battle, so that I could join him. Eventually though, I became very good at fighting and at taking the lives of the enemy. My fighting style comes from a lack of fear for my own well being. I would not recommend it.” He looked solemn, “I have done many terrible things in my quest for revenge. I began to fear that my thirst for battle, for death would consume me. When Elrond founded Imladris he asked me to be his captain, but I instead put down my weapon and opted for advisor. A position I had once held in what seemed like a previous life. Since then I have only picked up a weapon again in defense of others. Honestly, I still fear I could fall back into that abyss of rage easily.”

Erestor’s words were very similar to what Elrond had already told him. 

_‘At the moment of death I will smile.’_

“You have lived quite the life.” He managed to say.

“You as well.” Erestor said

Glorfindel shook his head. “That is what people say, but I do not remember. It drives me insane sometimes.” He considered for a moment. “You are very knowledgeable Erestor, could I show you something?”

Erestor nodded. Glorfindel slowed pulled the ring off his finger and handed it to Erestor who closed his hand around it. The advisor of course knew all about it.

“I was wearing this when the Valar returned me. I do not recognize the symbols. The few elves I have shown it to have known nothing of it. The engraving . . .This bothers me more than anything else. Please if you recognize it, tell me.”

Erestor opened his hand and looked at his own ring. The ring given to him when he reached his majority.  
“I have looked at it everyday in the hopes it would spark a memory,” Glorfindel said. “The engraving reads: I will love you and no other forever – E. Someone had suggested to me that maybe the 'E' was for Ecthelion. It is known that we were very close.”

Erestor felt his heart swell. Another elf Erestor owed his life too. Ecthelion had fought courageously, slaying many balrogs, even the lord of the balrogs Gothmog, who he died fighting.

“This symbol,” Erestor began, putting on his best acting performance, “is from Gondolin. It is the sigil for the House of the Swallow. Ecthelion was from the House of the Fountain, so it is probably not from him.”

“You recognize it?” Glorfindel looked ecstatic.

“Yes, from the books.” Erestor lied, he handed the ring back to Glorfindel feeling a pang in his guts.  
“I have finished my tea; I think I will lay down again.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you Erestor. You have given me hope that I can piece my life together.”

“Glad I could help.” Erestor laid down and rolled over to face the wall. His sea sickness was actually much better, but his head was spinning. He's going to find out, Erestor thought. It will not take much research into the right books and he will know everything. If the Valar did not want him to know why would they return the ring to him? It's too late now to turn back now. He will just wait and see what happens.

_In the Halls of Awaiting, Vairë shook her head. She laughed to herself as she weaved her tapestry of Erestor. Silly elf, she thought._

The next morning Erestor was feeling much better. He was just changing into fresh clothes when Glorfindel came back into the cabin.

“You look much better today,” he said.

“I feel better, thank you.” Erestor inserted his dagger into its sheath around his leg. He preferred this location as it went unnoticed.

“I never realized you carried a blade.” Glorfindel only caught a glimpse of the blade as it slipped into its holster. It looked very old. The hilt had a very intricate filigree pattern that was very tarnished, but spots of gold shone through.

“I have rarely had occasion to carry a weapon as you know, in the last three hundred years anyway, but it was a very special weapon at one time. It's somewhat of a comfort to wear it. Plus, you never know when you might need to stab another advisor to get your point across.” He was trying for humour, but Glorfindel appeared not have heard.

The warrior nodded absentmindedly. He wished he had caught a better glimpse of the blade. There was something about it.

“Did the men tell you how long it is until we land?” Erestor asked, breaking the blonde’s train of thought.

“They said very soon. I was just coming back to wake you.”

Erestor reached into his pack for a comb. Glorfindel watched and inspiration stuck him.

“May I?” He asked.

Erestor handed him the comb and nodded. He sat in a chair so that the warrior could have a better angle.

Erestor was pretty certain he knew what Glorfindel was going to do. He had always loved Erestor's hair done a particular way, two braids pulled around the front like a crown, their ends meeting in the back to get intertwined with one long braid. Perhaps he is starting to remember on his own, Erestor thought.  
While he was working Glorfindel asked, “Edhellond was founded by elves, the men tell me. Is that so?”

“Yes, Sindar refugees escaping Morgoth. Now it is populated by both elves and men.”

“Have you travelled here before?”

“No. I was part of an escort for Celebrian many years ago that involved a detour around these parts, but never to this exact place.”

Erestor could feel Glorfindel wrapping the braids around his head and beginning in the back.

“I will be glad to get some food once we are off this ship.” Erestor said. He had barely eaten in the last 3 days and was famished.

“We can meet with the trade delegates once we fill your stomach then. We would not want you to be grumpy.” Glorfindel said and chuckled.

“You laugh,” Erestor said. “But you have not yet had to listen to these men prattle on. Hopefully there are Sindar elves present so we can get to business. The humans are always surprisingly tricky.”

“All done,” Glorfindel said.

Erestor stood up to look in the mirror. His hair was exactly as predicted. After Glorfindel's death he had never worn his hair in this fashion again, the sight of it in the mirror made him feel very young.

Glorfindel saw Erestor's face grow dark and sad.

“You do not like it?” He asked.

“It is wonderful, Fin. It just reminds me of long ago. Thank you, the braids are beautiful.”

_Fin, you braided flowers into my hair and did not tell me!?(Laughter) How did you expect the High-King to take me seriously?!_

Erestor did not see the expression on Glorfindel's face as the long-lost memory came and went, he was too busy looking at his hair in the mirror, reliving his own memories.

Glorfindel grabbed Erestor by the shoulders and turned him around so they were facing each other.

“Erestor, I . . .” _You what,_ he thought. _I'm having flashbacks to things that could not have happened? I think I might be falling in love with you through a strange mental connection I cannot explain? My mind is linking you to memories that you shouldn't be in. What?_

Erestor was looking at him expecting something.

“I might be starting to remember things. Your presence seems to evoke pieces of memories. When this trade deal is complete, could we discuss this?” He managed this much, he decided to finish, “I feel like you may be the key to my past.”

Erestor nodded. He thought this may be happening. Was this what the Valar wanted after all?

“Fin, we have much to discuss. I should tell---”

A horn sounded on deck, interrupting Erestor's words.

“We are about to land, we should head up. We can talk later.” Erestor broke away from Glorfindel and headed for the door. He was relieved, at least for the moment. He thought his secret would stay one forever. Now it seemed he would have to tell Glorfindel the truth. Whether that was the right thing to do or not, he didn’t know. But it meant explaining to him why he had been silent this long. He feared the response.

As the ship was pulled into dock and tied down, Erestor asked one of the men, “Where can we get a hot meal?”

The man pointed toward a group of horses tied to a hitching post. “Take a horse. Go straight down this main roadway here and turn right just before the berry farm. There's an inn, The Bear's Claw. They have decent enough food.”

“Thank you,” Erestor said. He told the elven escort they could go about town, just to make sure they returned after sundown. He did not want to have to go looking for anyone.

“And do not get intoxicated!” he yelled after them. This was the first adventure outside of Imladris for most of these recruits.

Erestor hopped off the boat and made his way toward the horses.

“Just the ones with the green saddles,” the man said. “And make sure I get them all back.”

Erestor nodded. He gave a look to Glorfindel who was still on the ship. The blonde elf understood Erestor's indication and reached into his pocket. He pulled out an elven coin and handed it to the man.

“Come on Fin, before I waste away standing here waiting for you!” Erestor untied a horse and jumped on. He sat a little awkwardly at first not used to the saddle.

“When we are out of sight of this man, I will get this awful thing off you,” Erestor whispered to the horse. It neighed back delighted.

Glorfindel joined him, un-tethering his own horse and jumping up. Erestor noticed him wince and laughed.

“Have you ever ridden a horse with a saddle before?”

“Not that I can remember. Poor beast.” He padded the horse gently.

“Let's get out of sight and get these things off.” Erestor said. They started away in the direction of the inn. Glorfindel’s little swallow flew behind them.

An hour later a plate of steaming something was put in front of Glorfindel. He looked down at it, trying not to appear appalled.

“What exactly is this?” he asked. He could see a few items that resembled root vegetables floating in a dark coloured broth. In the centre of the plate was a huge chuck of some kind of meat that smelled unique, to put it mildly.

“Warg,” Erestor said. He had already begun to tuck in using his hands and bread since no utensils were provided.

“Warg!? Can you even eat warg?” Now Glorfindel was disgusted. Some of these beasts possessed the power to talk. Was Erestor really eating a creature that could speak?

“Yes,” Erestor said through a mouthful, “it's actually not too bad. I've eaten much worse.”

This was not an exaggeration. When stuck on the battlefield, cornered for days by enemies, you eat whatever comes your way.

“Try it, they cooked it for us.” He encouraged.

“Glorfindel looked around. “Are there no utensils?”

Erestor laughed. “I could ask for some if you like, but,” Erestor gestured around the room subtly. “It might cause you to stand out even more than you already do.”

Glorfindel picked up a small piece with the tips of his fingers. He worked up his nerve and plopped it into his mouth. His face scrunched up and Erestor tried not to laugh.

“You have been eating in luxury for far too long my friend. I will finish your plate if you cannot.”  
Glorfindel nodded. He watched Erestor eat with fascination. Elrond's advisor was turning out to have a lot of hidden surprises.

Since the ship landed, the elves of Imladris had been watched and eyed with interest by the people of Edhellond, including the Sindar elves who lived there. The Sindar had adapted to the ways of men. Most of the elves that lived here were half-elven. Their inner lights no longer shone as brightly as their brethren. Many had lost the ability to connect with animals and nature.

As a result of being eyed so closely, Erestor and Glorfindel did not become alarmed to the eyes upon them in The Bear's Claw. One set of eyes, however, watched them more eagerly than the rest.  
 _The dainty one,_ the man thought, sipping his beer. _Master will enjoy breaking him._

When Erestor had finished eating both plates he asked the inn keeper where he could find the men they were supposed to meet. After getting directions Erestor paid for the meal with two shiny elven coins and they left. Glorfindel was caught up with watching Erestor, eager to learn anything more about the elf that he could. Erestor was invested in having a duty once more. No paperwork in a stuffy office or labouring over maps. He was remembering what it was like to be adventurous. He also had the added pleasure of having Glorfindel with him and scent of honeysuckle and moss following his every step. Neither elf noticed the fuss Celeste was making. Neither elf noticed they were being followed.


	8. Chapter 7

This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over  
But today just love me like there's no tomorrow

\- Love Me Like There’s No Tomorrow, Freddie Mercury

Glorfindel was bored. Erestor had been right about the men. They prattled on. He was starting to think they did this on purpose to try and trick them. They would go on and on for huge lengths of time about specific paths and exact amount of goods. Then suddenly when Glorfindel would no longer be able to stay interested, they would very casually throw in a new stipulation and try to get the elves to sign on to it. Thankful for them both, Erestor was not so easily fooled. At one point during which the Sindar and the men were fighting amongst themselves, Erestor turned to Glorfindel and said, “You may sneak out if you wish. I will finish up here.”

“Are you sure? I know I cannot possibly add anything useful to this negotiation, but I also hate to leave you with this mess,” he whispered back.

“It’s fine, really. I think we are almost done here anyway. I will soon be using my intimidating voice.” He gave the blonde a quick smirk. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Glorfindel whispered to the bird on his shoulder. 

Inside no one save Erestor noticed him leave. Outside, many eyes watched him.

Glorfindel grabbed his horse and rode him back down to the docks. He dismounted and ventured around on foot. He was hungry after his unsavoury meal earlier. He found a fruit vendor and bought 3 apples. He ate one himself and fed the other two to the horse. He walked around inspecting the various stalls. Most of them were food, mainly fish. But one stall caught his eye. There was a young elf behind the counter. He walked up and took a look at her wares. Glorfindel was aware that the young girl was staring at him, but he did not mind. 

“Did you make these yourself?” he asked her. 

“Uhh, yes, my lord I did. I collected all the shells myself too!”

Glorfindel nodded with appreciation. “Hmmm, they are very pretty. I think I would like to buy this one here for a very special friend.” 

It was now the girls turn to nod. “It’s a very nice choice, my lord. It will look very fine around your lady’s neck.”

Glorfindel couldn’t help but laugh at the young elf’s soliciting skill. “It would make a very nice necklace, but I believe I will gift this more as a head piece. See…” he picked up the seashell band and held it up around his head. 

“Oh! I never thought of that!” the girl cried excited, “I can sell them as hair pieces too!” 

Glorfindel smiled. He reached into his pocket a pulled out a gold coin. He handed it to her, but she didn’t take it. 

“I’m afraid I cannot give you any change for that,” she said sadly. 

“Nay, keep it. You’ve earned it after all your hard work collecting, polishing and stringing the shells.”  
She smiled brightly and took the coin.

“Thank you, my lord.”

Glorfindel put the string of shells into his pocket. He began to walk away back toward the ship. He was thinking about how he intended to give them to Erestor tonight. They would shine brightly against his dark raven hair. Celeste was suddenly chirping loudly, not in a pleasant way. She was buzzing around his head so quickly he could hardly focus on her. 

“What is it?” he asked her. “I wish you could use. . .” Abruptly the back of his head exploded with pain and he fell forward into the sand. Grasping his head, he felt the warm trickle of blood. He had just enough time to see the club being swung a second time before his world went black. 

**Gondolin**

Glorfindel was sitting in the office he shared with his father. Glanduil had given him new responsibilities lately when it came to running the house. He was toiling over a decision about whether to buy some land when there was a soft knock at the door. He looked up to see Ecthelion.   
“My friend, what brings you here at this time of day?” Ecthelion would normally be with his soldiers of the Fountain doing training about now. 

Ecthelion shifted in the doorway uncomfortably. He looked to his right and nodded at someone. 

“Glorfindel, something has happened. I do not want you to overreact.” He paused, looking to his right again before continuing, “I am here to help keep you calm.”

“What are you talking about!” Ecthelion’s words were making him everything except calm. He stood up and circled around to the front of the desk. 

Ecthelion moved aside, and Erestor stepped into the room. He didn’t make eye contact with Glorfindel, instead staring at the floor. 

Glorfindel couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Erestor’s robe was torn in many places, his hair was dishevelled and his face bruised. His hands and arms were cut and scraped and Glorfindel knew they were defensive wounds. He crossed the room in an instant, taking Erestor lightly in his arms. Erestor laid his head on Glorfindel’s shoulder but did not speak.

“What happened, my raven?”

When Erestor still did not speak, Glorfindel moved them over to the couch to sit. It was Ecthelion who broke the silence. 

“He was attacked by a few elves on his way back here. I only happened to be passing by when I heard the commotion they were making. I scared them off. I might have caught a glimpse of their house insignias.” 

“Attacked! Who would dare assault Erestor?” He clutched the dark elf close to his chest. 

“Fin please, it’s alright.” His voice was barely a whisper. It was the first Erestor had spoken but Glorfindel was far from convinced.

_It’s not alright!_ His head screamed. Instead he clenched his jaw and very calmly said, “Tell me what happened.”

Erestor looked at him closely before speaking. He wasn’t scared of Glorfindel, but he was worried about his reaction, about what he might do. 

“I was on my way back here after my meeting.”

“Home,” Glorfindel insisted, “You were on your way home.” 

Erestor nodded. As welcoming as the House of the Golden Flower had been to him, Glanduil had even taken him on as an advisor, he still felt slightly out of place. The argument with his father following Erestor’s refusal to marry was bitter. The result was as he expected. His father told him to leave and not return. He could have stayed, Nellaros was not the lord of the house after all, but it was too painful to remain where he was unwanted. Looking at the concern on Glorfindel’s face now, he knew his decision was the right one. 

“I thought I was being followed; it was just a sense of something being off. I decided to cut through the Fountain, because it’s shorter, and that’s where they confronted me.” He looked to Ecthelion who was still standing in the doorway. The Lord of the Fountain nodded. Erestor continued quietly, “They cornered me and at first they were just talking.”

“Talking?” Glorfindel asked, “about what?”

He hesitated and Ecthelion said, “Go on, tell him.”

Erestor sighed and touched his head briefly, looking for the sore spot. “They were taunting me, I suppose. Asking ‘where my bodyguard was.’ They said they were ‘surprised you did not have me on a leash yet.’ They asked if I ‘would enjoy staying home to bare your children.’ And so on.” Erestor was looking down at his hands, he couldn’t make eye contact with Glorfindel who was listening intently. “When I did not respond to their words, I imagine they grew irritated and that is when they began the physical part. I do not think they were actually trying to hurt me, just intimidate me.” His voice lowered and very quietly he said, “If they had actually wanted to hurt me, they could have. It is not like I would be able to stop them.”

Ecthelion watched his friend throughout Erestor’s confession. Glorfindel looked calm but the Lord of the Fountain knew that underneath he was raging. It was a side of his friend rarely seen since they crossed the ice, and in Erestor’s current state Ecthelion thought it best he didn’t see it at all. 

“That’s enough for now,” Ecthelion said. “You need to rest and clean up.”

Erestor nodded and stood up, he was relieved that Ecthelion was offering escape from this shameful situation. Glorfindel grabbed his arm, stopping him. Although his grip was light, Erestor looked down at the hand with unease. 

“We are not finished yet. Tell me the rest.” Glorfindel’s voice was eerily calm. There was tension in the room. It felt like sailing on serene waters, while knowing there is a monster lurking below. 

“That is all,” Erestor said quietly. Glorfindel sensed that his lover was not being entirely truthful and he wanted to know the whole story. 

“There is more. Tell me.”

Ecthelion crossed the short distance and gently removed Glorfindel’s hand from Erestor. “I will tell you the rest if you wish. Erestor, go on now.”

Erestor nodded again, he looked timidly at his lover one last time before making a quick exit. 

Glorfindel glared at Ecthelion. “You interfere too much in what is not your business.” He shook himself out of his friends grasp and began pacing the room.

Ecthelion ever joyfully, even in the current situation responded with a smile, “I simply do not wish to see you ruin this good thing you have going here.”

“Ruin it! I want to protect him. He acts as if it were his fault this happened. Did you not hear him? He said he irritated them, so they responded with violence, implying he caused their actions. He says they did not mean to hurt him and yet he is covered in bruises?!”

“I heard him. I fear your angry is clouding your ability to see. He is embarrassed. Right now, he does not need to relive every detail to you. For the Valar’s sake Glorfindel, be supportive, not vengeful.”

As if not hearing his friend’s wise words, Glorfindel continued to pace. He was clenching and unclenching his fists rapidly. He turned and stared sharply at Ecthelion, he said, “I will kill them.”

There was such will behind his words and his gaze that Ecthelion, who was afraid of nothing, was suddenly intimidated. He had to remind himself that while Glorfindel was a fierce warrior, he took no part of the violence at Alqualondë. Still he would not want to be on his bad side.

“Come now, you are no kin-slayer, we both know it.” Ecthelion kept his tone light to balance Glorfindel’s forceful one. “However, that does not mean that I do not intend on telling you everything that happened. And also, I mean to see to it, just as you do, that this does not happen again.”

That appeared to calm Glorfindel a little. Letting go of his immediate anger, he had to face the root of his anger, “This is my fault, not his.”

Ecthelion shook his head, “No my friend, this is no one’s fault.”

“I encouraged him to wear my ring. I did not think clearly about the backlash from those who would not approve.” The guilt in his voice was clear. 

“That is on them, not you. You need not explain your relationship to me or anyone else. We have known each other for a long time, and I can clearly see he is a bright light in your life.” Ecthelion put a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Now go see to your future husband. Tomorrow we will discuss what I know and what to do about this.”

Glorfindel felt overwhelmingly thankful for Ecthelion’s calm presence. “Thank you. Know that I heard all your words.”

Ecthelion nodded. He turned and walked for the door, meaning to follow after Erestor. After he was around the corner, he heard his friend yell jovially, “Don’t screw it up bone-head!” Glorfindel couldn’t help but smile as he walked up the stairs. 

Erestor was too embarrassed to leave the house until the bruises healed. Glorfindel kept him distracted, getting his help with various decisions that needed to be made to do with the household. It proved a wise choice, Erestor’s common sense way of looking at things helped Glorfindel with many issues. On the fourth day he was called to attend a meeting with the High-King, and aside from a few scratches he looked just fine. Glorfindel walked him to the door, he was his ever-encouraging self. In fact, Erestor had been surprised with his lover following his initial confession in Glanduil’s office. He had expected more questions and probing but Glorfindel had been steady and calm. He listened and supported Erestor in the days that followed.

“It will be fine,” He reached out and soothed Erestor’s hair which was getting caught up in the wind.

“Yes, of course, thank you.” Erestor leaned into him, giving his lover a gentle kiss before walking down the steps. “See you later.” He called. He was nervous, but he didn’t want Glorfindel to know.

Glorfindel smiled and waved as Erestor walked away. When he was just out of sight around the corner, the warrior ran back into the house to grab his sword belt. 

The meeting went as expected. Erestor was generally shy but inside the council room he came to life. Maeglin and Salgant’s advisors kept insisting that more money be invested in the High-King’s war machines but Erestor was sure that is would be a foolish waste, and he let it be known. In the end the vote was split, and it would ultimately be up the Turgon. Erestor had no doubt he would choose to make more, instead of investing the money into a better plan, like a means of escape from the city if necessary. 

He was contemplating this on his walk home, when he began to get the same feeling he had last time, as if he were being watched. He stopped and looked around. Although his pulse was racing and he knew he could not defend himself, he felt bold from Glorfindel’s encouragement and his time at council. He yelled, “Come out! I know you’re there!”

As if Erestor’s words unlocked a magic spell, there was a hearty laugh from behind him. He turned and from the shadows appeared the three elves. They walked toward him and Erestor held his ground. He could run, but it would only prolong the encounter.

As if reading his thoughts one of the elves, the one Erestor thought of as the leader since he did all the talking previously, said, “Aww, you disappoint me Erestor, I was looking for a chase.” He approached the advisor and circled him malevolently. He sighed dramatically. “How many times do we need to meet like this? You know the first time, we had a good talk, but you refused to do as you were told. And so, the second time we used some force to emphasis the point, but clearly you just. Do. Not. Listen.” He paused and looked at Erestor finally he said, “Give me the ring.”

“What?” Erestor asked, surprised by the demand.

“You have no right to it. Your place is elsewhere, you know this. Give me the ring of the Golden Flower. Now.” He was stepping toward Erestor, he had his hand held out palm up. 

“Never,” Erestor said, he was nervous but kept his voice steady, “If you want it you will have to take it off my dead hand.” It was just a ring. It had no value to them. He was sure that if he told Glorfindel, the blonde would say to let them have it, he would get another one. But Erestor understood that it wasn’t really about the ring, it was just a symbol. This was all about intimidation, if they had wanted him dead, they would have done it already.

The elf smiled and put his hand down. “Brave words Erestor. Honestly, I was hoping you would not simply hand it over, it is far more fun this way.” Erestor saw the glint of metal in the sun as the elf pulled a dagger from his belt. He lifted it toward Erestor’s face when suddenly a voice spoke behind him.

“If you wish to continue breathing, you had best drop that knife right now.” 

The elf whirled around. He had just enough time to see his two backup elves were gone and, in their place, stood the Lord of the Fountain then he was knocked to the ground. Before he could react, his hand was being crushed under the pressure of someone’s boot. He looked up into the dangerous face of the Lord of the Golden Flower. The sun was behind his head, illuminating him in a golden halo. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Do not speak.” Glorfindel said. He increased the pressure with his foot, finally there was a cracking sound and the elf let out a choked cry of pain. The knife he was holding fell loosely from his hand onto the ground. Glorfindel kicked it away out of reach. Satisfied the golden haired lord lifted his foot from the elf’s broken hand. The elf let out a painful gasp and tried to speak. Clearly not having it, Glorfindel pressed his boot against the struggling elf’s throat. 

“Glorfindel, do not. Please.” Glorfindel looked to Erestor who was watching him pleadingly. Ecthelion had moved around them and wrapped a comforting arm around Erestor’s shoulders.

“Worry not, my friend. Glorfindel has everything under control.” He spoke with assurance, but he wasn’t so sure. They had discussed following Erestor and catching his attackers in the act. They had discussed intimidation tactics in order to get the information Glorfindel wanted. Ecthelion had been sure he would not need to step in. But now looking at his friend in the middle of it, and hearing what they had about giving up the ring, he was prepared to intervene if necessary. 

Glorfindel removed his boot from the elf’s throat and knelt down beside him. He pulled his own dagger from his belt, it’s golden filigree shined in the sunlight. Erestor panicked, seeing the blade. He made to move forward, but Ecthelion held him back. 

“It’s alright,” the Lord of the Fountain said quietly, “He will not hurt him further.” Erestor stayed where he was, but he was unconvinced. 

Glorfindel angled himself away from the audience of two, not wanting Erestor to overhear his words.

“It is your very lucky day. You have your victim over there pleading for your life, and the Lord of the Fountain watching over us to prevent me from doing anything to critical. Now I want to hear from you, scum. Why do you desire to live this day?”

The elf said nothing. His face was stoic but Glorfindel could see panic in his eyes. He was not expecting to get caught like this. 

Taking on the same tone the elf had used to intimidate Erestor only minutes before, Glorfindel waved the blade casually in front of them and said, “I have not had the pleasure of breaking this in yet, please give me a reason.” 

“You will not hurt me, you told me so yourself. The Fountain over there will not let you.” The elf said defiantly. 

“No, I think you misheard.” Glorfindel leaned in close, “I said he would not let me do any critical damage. How about I start with taking one of your fingers. Let us see how long it takes him to intervene.” He grabbed the elf’s unbroken hand and pinned it to the ground. He pressed the blade against his index finger just above the knuckle.

“Threaten all you like, my Lord. But we both know you are no kin-slayer. If you did not raise your blade at Alqualondë you certainly will not do so here.” 

Glorfindel felt his blood rising. Ecthelion had warned him against bloodshed, but this elf was provoking him past a point of no return. 

“You are not my kin, Kealeth.” The elf looked surprised to hear Glorfindel say his name, “Are you surprised? Do not be. I know everything about you there is to know, except why you have done this. And before you open your mouth in defiance again, know this; I will gladly kill anyone who lays a hand on Erestor again.” His blade came down in one sharp movement, and instantly severed Kealeth’s finger. The elf screamed. Blood pooled beneath his hand. Glorfindel continued to hold him down as he writhed. 

“Glorfindel.” He turned his head to see Ecthelion looking at him warily. He stared back telling him with his eyes, _not yet._

Erestor had paled drastically. He should be furious with Glorfindel for not telling him of his plan with Ecthelion, but at this moment all he felt was horror.

“Why have you done this? And why did you want the ring?” He asked, turning back to the bleeding elf.

Kealeth ignored him. Focusing instead on his missing digit. Glorfindel quickly shifted his attention by bringing his blade down a second time, he pressed it against Kealeth’s middle finger. It broke the skin, but he restrained himself from using full force.

“Tell me!”

Kealeth gasped. He looked defiantly at Glorfindel but finally after assumingly not wanting to lose another finger he said quietly, “We were paid.”

“Paid? Explain.” Glorfindel kept pressure with the knife, not wanting to let his guard down with this tricky elf.

“We were paid by a contact. I never met them.” He spat. “They wanted us to intimidate Erestor, use force only if needed.”

“To what gain? What was the end game?” Glorfindel thought he understood already, but if it was true then this was worse than he first thought.

“To make him leave you.”

“Who is the contact?”

“I do not know. Parchment only. It came with a seal from the House of the Tower of Snow. I do not even know why they chose me.” He was sounding pitiful but Glorfindel thought he was lying. He had done enough research into this elf to know that this was just an act. He was most likely bribed into this task easily enough. His ambition to get the top would stop at nothing.

“Do you know Nellaros?” Glorfindel asked, he kept his voice very quiet.

Something flashed behind Kealeth’s eyes and for the first time he showed his fear freely. 

“Never mind, your face says enough. You tell him that this is over. If anyone so much as lay a finger on Erestor, I will find Nellaros and kill him myself. And trust me there will be no warning next time, no chance for explanations, and no Lord of the Fountain to stop me.” 

He lifted his blade and wiped it on Kealeth’s shirt to clear away the blood. He stood up and put the dagger back into its sheath. As he walked back to his companions, Erestor rushed forward. He pulled the dark-haired elf into his arms. “It is over now, I promise.”

“But why?” Erestor pleaded. “I do not even know these elves. Why did they even care about us?”

Glorfindel found himself unable to tell Erestor the truth. It would only break his heart even further to know that his own father had paid thugs to intimidate him. 

“It matters not, my love. It is done now.”

Erestor wanted to push it further, but for now he would accept that it was over. He settled in Glorfindel’s arms and they walked home together.


	9. Chapter 8

In this river all shall fade to black  
In this river ain't no coming back

\- In This River, Black Label Society

**Edhellond**

Erestor came out the negotiation feeling exhausted but satisfied. He was more than pleased with the results. He mounted his horse and rode it back to the docks. It was just coming on dusk and most of the stalls by the water were closed for the night. Erestor was hoping to grab a special treat for his horse, but he would have to settle for something off the ship. He arrived and dismounted. He left the saddle on the ground next the hitching post. He did not have the heart to put it back on the horse. He was walking up the dock to board the ship when Celeste flew out and started circling his head. She was chirping madly. Erestor was so surprised he stopped walking. Her frustration began to grow, she started flying into him, knocking her head against his body. 

“Glorfindel!” he called, suddenly anxious. “Fin!”

There was no response. One of the men appeared at the door of the ship.

“Ah, Master Erestor, there you are. That damn bird has been driving us crazy for an hour.”

“Where is Glorfindel?”

“He has not returned, we thought he was with you.”

Erestor turned and started running for the beach. He realized that was the direction Celeste was trying to urge him to go. “Find my elves,” he called. “Anyone you find, get them to meet me on the beach.”  
Erestor pushed back the panic, relying on his long-supressed warrior instinct to take over. But as he ran and followed the bird, he grew more and more worried. 

It did not take long for Erestor to spot Glorfindel’s horse standing alone by a stall. As he was making his way too it, Celeste tried to urge him in another direction and Erestor decided to follow her instead. She led him a little way up the beach and stopped hovering in the air above the sand. Erestor looked down and saw the blood, now mostly absorbed by the sand and the heat, but still very red. He felt his stomach tighten. He looked around desperately for someone who many have seen what happened to his beloved. He thought he saw a head pop up behind a stall and then disappear again. He ran over and circled to get behind. Two elves were hiding behind the stall. A male elf and young female. They were hiding and that suggested that they saw what happened. Erestor tried to calm himself.

“Did you see the golden-haired elf who was around this area, maybe an hour ago?” 

The male shook his head violently, the little girl said nothing. Celeste began to chirp again darting back and forth between them and Erestor. 

“The swallow says you’re lying,” Erestor said, “Please, if you saw what happened to him please tell me.”

“Please leave us alone. Your friend is lost. Speaking to you about it will only bring about retribution on us when you leave here.”

 _Cowardly sack of . . ._ he thought

“Can you really talk to the bird?” The girl asked quietly.

Erestor eyed her and nodded.

She looked astonished, then she said, “I saw.” 

“Hush Carassel, do not speak of this,” the older elf interjected.

“Carassel,” Erestor said, “that’s your name?” He knelt in front of the girl, ignoring the other elf completely. “If you saw something, please tell me. Trust when I say I will tell no one who told me. The golden-haired elf, he is very dear to me. I must find him, but I need your help.”

“He was very nice. He bought some shells from me.” She looked away from Erestor unable to hold eye contant. “The Cosairs took him,” she said simply. 

Erestor’s heart was racing. “What do you mean they took him? Where?”

Carassel looked down at the sand. “They take people. We don’t know why. They took my mommy last year. She’s still gone.”

“Where, young one, where do they take them?” He feared he already knew.

The girl stood up and pointed. Erestor turned around to look out at the water. A single ship was out at sea.

The Cosairs, taking people, again. 

“Thank you Carassel, you have been very brave.” He quickly tossed her a coin. Then he turned and ran back toward his ship, someone was coming to meet him. 

When the young elf approached Erestor gave him swift instructions. The elf nodded that he understood, before he could turn and run back Erestor stopped him. 

“One more thing. . . I need your clothes.”

Erestor discarded his heavy robes and changed into the young elf’s much more efficient tunic and leggings. It was ill fitting, but it would do.

“Celeste, you must go back to the ship now. I promise I will bring him back.” The bird appeared to understand; she flew off leaving Erestor alone to jump into the sea.

**Gondolin**

Glorfindel was in a hurry. His training session with the new recruits had run later than he expected. He also had to stop at the market, which happened to be packed because Yule celebrations were only a few days away. The market also took longer than he thought it would. Everyone seemed to be staring at him. Now, he rushed to get back home. He fiddled with the ring in his pocket, just freshly returned to him from the jeweller. He was anxious to give it back to his partner. Glorfindel had a hard time getting Erestor to give him back his ring, with its symbol of the golden flower embossed on the front. It had been a hard sell. He knew it was worth it though. He was excited to see Erestor’s face when the dark elf read the words Glorfindel had inscribed inside. He knew he should wait until Yule to give it to him, but he was not sure he could. When he finally made it home, he rushed up the stairs to their room where he was confident Erestor would be impatiently waiting for him. Erestor was a stickler to punctuality. His father tried to stop him, but he did not have time to waste chatting.

“Glorfindel, wait a moment!”

“I cannot father, I am already late!”

“Something happened today, you should be made aware of!” There was urgency in his father’s tone, but Glorfindel was already late.

“Later, I promise!”

Glorfindel made it up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. He opened the door and started apologizing immediately.

“I’m late, I know. I’m sorry Erestor, training went later than I expected, one of the recruits decided to use a real sword for sparing practice, he almost….” Glorfindel stopped when he saw his beloved’s face. Erestor was still dressed in his formal attire, very unusual since he always changed when his workday was done into something more comfortable. He was standing in front of the fireplace, clutching the mantle. He appeared to be staring into the flames, almost in a trance. Glorfindel felt his heart rate speed up.

“Erestor, are you alright?”

No response. Glorfindel glided across the room. He grabbed his lover’s arm tentatively and turned him away from the fire. Erestor’s face was flushed from the heat of the flames. Glorfindel stroked the side his cheek and found him hot under his fingers. 

“Fin,” Erestor said, his eyes clearing, “I did not hear you come in.”

“What has happened?” Glorfindel was staring intensely at his lover. Erestor could see fear in the warrior elf’s face.

“Oh, nothing. Did you hear something happened?” 

Glorfindel eyed him suspiciously. Erestor was a terrible liar. 

“What were you doing just now when I arrived?”

“I got a chill walking here after my work was done. I thought I would warm up by the fire.” Erestor could not seem to keep eye contact. His gaze darted around the room.

“Really? When did you get home?” Glorfindel asked.

“Ah, well, probably only a few minutes before you,” he lied, again.

“Erestor, I am an hour late! And you normally arrive here an hour before me! Have you been standing here for two hours!?”

Erestor looked flustered. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Glorfindel could see the corner of his mouth twitching and his lover’s eyes starting to water.

 _Whatever has happened has upset him greatly, but he is afraid of appearing weak!_ He thought.  
Glorfindel changed tactics. He pulled Erestor in with great force. Gripping him tightly to his chest. Almost immediately, the younger elf started to weep. Glorfindel held him tight. He grasped the back of Erestor’s head, entwining his fingers through his hair. 

“My raven,” he whispered, “Everything is alright. Whatever happened today, I promise I will take care of you.”

Erestor suddenly stiffened in his embrace. Glorfindel was taken completely by surprise when he was suddenly shoved away. He had but a moment of shock before he saw Erestor was heading for the door. Glorfindel did not know what was going on but he was not about to let the love of his life walk out in this state. He bolted, getting to the door first, only because he jumped over their small love seat on the way. He blocked the door with his body. Erestor looked at Glorfindel with such a gaze that the warrior was instantly sure his lover was in the wrong profession. The elf that had only moments before been weeping in his arms, now looked like he could face the might of a hundred armies singlehandedly. There were not a hundred armies before him now though, only Glorfindel. 

“Move.” Erestor growled. 

“No.”

Erestor whirled. He grabbed a wineglass off the table and threw it at Glorfindel. It missed, the warrior was sure it missed on purpose, hitting the wall beside him and shattering. 

“I am not some innocent maiden that needs protecting!” he yelled. “I do not need you to take care of me! Do you think that is why I am here? Because I cannot swing a sword or an axe, I need the great Glorfindel to keep me safe!? Do you think I always need you swooping in and coming to my rescue?” He picked up the wine bottle this time, meaning to throw it as well. Glorfindel leapt toward him, grabbing his arm preventing the throw.

“Is everything okay in there?” a voice called through the door. 

Glorfindel was looking Erestor straight in the eye, still clutching his arm. Erestor was staring back at him, his eyes like daggers.

“Yes,” Glorfindel said, “Everything is fine.”

“Are you sure, my lord? We heard glass break . . . and the . . . shouting…”

“Yes, please go.” There was hesitation from behind the door and then Glorfindel heard his father’s   
voice from down the stairs, “Leave them.”

The questioning voice walked away.

Much more quietly this time, Erestor said, “You did not answer my questions, my lord.” His tone was bitter, but Glorfindel was sure he heard heartbreak in it. Erestor finally yanked his arm away from the blonde’s grip. Instead of throwing the wine bottle, he brought it to his lips and took a drink. 

“Erestor. . .” Glorfindel was confused, he did not know what to say. “I do not know what has happened today to upset you so. If I have done something to imply. . .to imply that you are fragile and in need of protecting, I am truly sorry. It is only because I love you that I . . .” He trailed off, not knowing how t finish, “What I said earlier . . . I only meant . . .”

“I know what you meant.” All the fight had gone out of Erestor’s voice. He sat down on the edge of bed, still holding the wine bottle. With his anger dissipating, he found he could not meet Glorfindel’s eyes.

“He denounced me today, publicly.” He blurted out. 

“Who did?” Glorfindel asked although he already knew the answer.

“My father.” 

Glorfindel sat down beside his lover on the bed. He wanted desperately to hold him but was afraid to reach out. 

“Will you tell me what happened?” 

Erestor sighed. He took another long drink from the wine bottle then passed it Glorfindel, who also took a drink. 

“There was a major council meeting this morning. It would appear war may soon be coming close to home if we are not careful.” Glorfindel nodded. He had heard many rumours, and his training schedule had become substantially fuller. 

“My father was at this meeting, of course. So were most of the heads of households and their advisors. As was Tuor. As was the king! Afterwards, as everyone was milling around, trading political niceties, I approached him. I guess this is my fault. I thought that perhaps enough time had passed since I left. I miss him and I thought. . . I thought that he might have missed me as well.” Erestor was looking down at his hands. Glorfindel knew that Erestor missed his home in the House of the Swallow. He was welcomed here openly, but it was not the same. He dreaded to hear what was to come next. He never told Erestor about Nellaros paying Kealeth to intimidate him. And here was Erestor blaming himself yet again.

“I went to him. He turned away when he saw me coming. I should have taken that hint and stopped right then but I was foolish. I put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and he jerked himself away. . . His words, Fin, I did not know a person’s words could cut so deep. ‘Filthy thing,’ he said, ‘do not dare touch me.’ I pulled my hand back, I meant to flee from his sting, but I was frozen by his words, they kept coming. ‘Your very presence disgraces our household and dishonours our king. It sickens me to think I raised you to be so weak. How did he come to have such a hold on you? Did he win you in a bar fight, like some filthy human mongrel? To the victor go the spoils! Does he hold your hand and take care of you like the lost cub are you? I heard how he came to be your saviour with Kealeth, using violence against his own kin, disgusting! Kealeth will never be the same. The thought of my son being flaunted around like a maiden by that brute. . . to let yourself be bent over and taken like a woman, it is barbaric and unnatural. The Valar must think you both vile. Your mother would be so disappointed were she still alive. It’s a good thing she’s not, this would have killed her. It is best you never attempt to speak to me again, you or your protector. If I do not die of shame before . . .’” 

Glorfindel was sickened. How could a father speak such words to his own son, and in public? 

Forgetting his earlier fear, he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close.

“You do not need to finish. I am so sorry Erestor, I have brought this upon you.” He hesitated then said, “I should have told you about your father’s connection to Kealeth and what happened, but I did not want to upset you further.”

“It is okay, Glorfindel. I understand why you did not tell me. As for his words, that was all he got to say. There was probably more but he was stopped before he could continue.”

“Stopped by whom?”

“By a fist to his face.” Erestor was smiling a little.

“You hit him? Not that he did not deserve it, I’m just surprised you. . .”

“No,” Erestor interjected, “I was too stunned to do anything. I would have stood there all night to take his verbal beating. It was your father who hit him.”

Glorfindel could not help but let his mouth fall open slightly. He had never seen his father raise a hand to anyone in his lifetime. 

“He knocked him right to the floor and then said, ‘It is you who are a disgrace to the House of the Swallow.’ He grabbed me and guided me away. I could hear my father shout ‘You are a brute, just like your son!’ ‘Proud of it,’ was all your father said until we got back here. He spoke very friendly, soothing words to me, but I must admit I remember hardly any of it.”

Glorfindel had never felt so proud of his house and his father, but at the same time his heart ached for Erestor.

“It was so embarrassing, Fin. Is that how they see me? How they view us?”

“I am sorry Erestor, but no. That is only how the narrow minded view us.” He paused thinking carefully of his next choice of words but Erestor jumped in before he could continue.

“I am the one who is sorry. He may be right. I know how my heart feels for you, but I fear that this is unnatural. The fact that we will never bare children, proves this. I fear our relationship has made us both look weak. And you, Fin, you should have heirs.” He looked sad again, and Glorfindel was suddenly afraid he was going to leave him.

Glorfindel was shaking his head. “I do not care one bit what anyone else thinks but you. I am weak without you, together we are strong. I have only ever viewed you as an equal, if not as a superior to me. I may know how to swing a sword but that does not make one strong. Killing and maiming does not lead to strength. And this,” Glorfindel held Erestor’s hand in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed the palm, “this does not feel unnatural to me. Quite the contrary, nothing has ever felt so right. I was going to wait until Yule to give this so you, but it is rightfully yours, and I should not make you wait.” Glorfindel pulled the ring from his pocket. He placed it in Erestor’s palm. 

“I ask one thing of you. After you read my words to you, inscribed inside, you put that ring back on your finger where it belongs and never take it off. If I become unworthy of your love, you may remove it, but never because you feel ashamed of who we are.”

“Who are we?” Erestor asked softly. His hand was still curled around the ring. 

“Together, indestructible.”


	10. Chapter Nine

When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
You were there impossibly alone

Iridescent, Linkin Park

Edhellond

_‘Together, indestructible. . .”_

Words fading in and out. There was mist in his head. He couldn’t focus. 

His lovers’ lips on his, soft but firm. He wanted to melt into those arms that held him in a desperate clutch.

A sudden burst of pain woke him from his dazed state.

Glorfindel opened his eyes, his vision was blurred. He tried to focus but pain was searing in his head. He tried to reach up and touch it, but he couldn’t move his arm. He looked stupidly at his hand not understanding. 

_‘I’m tied.’_ He thought simply. He slowly lifted his head, trying to get a view of his surroundings. Every small movement resulted in more pain. He could feel wetness down the back of his tunic. The room appeared to be rocking from side to side and he could hear the occasional voice outside.

“It finally awakes!” A voice, enthusiastic, to Glorfindel’s left. “My boys would have enjoyed collecting your partner as well, but they took what they could get.”

_My partner?_ ” Glorfindel thought, _Erestor?!_

“Who are you?” Glorfindel’s voice came out sounding rough and dry. 

“Well, my given name, long ago was Daroch. But those times are long since past. Now I am simply known as The Curator.”

The man stepped into view. He was average height for a human. His hair was pitch black and his skin unnaturally pale. A deep and ugly scar cut across his face. It ran from his cheek across his nose and through his right eye, which was long since gone.

“What is your name?” the man asked.

Glorfindel remained silent, not wanting to give this man anything.

The Curator smiled. “That’s okay. I don’t mind your willfulness. In fact, I will enjoy it. If you only knew how many elves, and other creatures, I have broken before you. It’s a shame about your clothes getting covered in blood. Nothing to worry about though,” he was still smiling, “you won’t be wearing them for much longer.”

The Curator went to a table and picked up a cup. He brought it over to the elf. He held it before Glorfindel’s lips.

“You sound like you could use a drink.” Glorfindel did not want to take anything from this awful human, but he knew not to turn down sustenance. Who knew when the next opportunity would come? He leaned in for a drink, allowing the man to pour the liquid down his throat. It was disgustingly strong alcohol; it burned all the way down.

“That’s enough,” the man pulled the cup away. “I want you conscious for what is too come.”

He started to remove his shirt and Glorfindel began to panic. The man’s body was also dreadfully pale and covered in scars. He threw his shirt over a chair. 

“Now I will inform you of your new life. As of this day, elf, you have been collected. And I am very pleased to say the least. You may be my finest specimen yet.” There was a muffled thud from outside and the man gave an exasperated look to his new companion. “Keep it down out there!” he yelled, “You know I’m working!” Silence from outside. He smiled. He poured himself a cup of the strong liquid and took a long drink. “It is so hard to get good help.” He stood motionless for a moment, listening for any further common from outside. “Much better. Now, then, back to business. Each specimen I collect must be broken in. I have learned over the years what does and does not work with each species. For instance, did you know that the majority of your race ‘fades,’ as they call it, after being raped. I lost many good pieces that way. You though, you look strong, like a fighter. I would hate to lose you to the ‘fading’ but I think I will risk it. I will much enjoy breaking you in. After all, you are prettier than any maid around here.”

The Curator was waving his cup around while he talked. Glorfindel knew his words were a simple intimidation tactic, but the man’s casual behaviour was worrisome. He clearly wasn’t worried about anything. He leaned toward Glorfindel, squinting at him. 

“Elves think they are so above all other races, don’t they?” He smiled, his gums where black. “But in the end, you all bleed the same, you cry the same, you plead the same. Plead for life in the beginning, plead for death in the end.” He sighed.

It had become eerily quiet outside, but neither one of them noticed. Glorfindel was having a hard time focusing on the man, he felt so tired. He knew he was in trouble here, but if he could just sleep for a while, he might get his wits back.

“After you succumb to me, you will be transported and join my collection proper. I may keep you around for a few weeks first, depending on how you behave.” The Curator walked back to the same table he had gotten his drink from and grabbed an old knife.

Through his black smile he said, “I think it’s time those soiled clothes were removed. Don’t you agree?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erestor climbed silently up the ship and over the side. He was grateful it was anchored but could hear men talking about leaving soon. He drew the blade from its sheath and started moving slowly in the direction of the voices. Hiding in doorways, behind crates and anything he could find, Erestor crept around the ship. He moved like a shadow, leaving bodies in his wake. One by one, approaching from behind, one hand over their mouths, the other slitting their throats in a swift backwards motion. He pulled the bodies into doorways and crevasses. Not all went down so easily. The last of the men on the deck were in one group of three that talked endlessly. Erestor wished them to depart and go their separate ways. At any other time, he would have simply waited them out. Taking them as a group, without the opportunity for anyone to shout or yell would be tough. Looking around he spotted an abandoned mop leaning on the railing. He positioned himself, grabbed it, and quickly threw it overboard. The splash it made distracted the men from their conversation. As a group they moved to the side of the ship and peered over. Erestor nimbly moved behind them. As they looked and leaned over the edge, he came up behind the two who where standing closest to each other. He grabbed their heads and slammed them together as hard as he could. They both recoiled from the impact, one immediately hit the ground with a thud, the other looked at Erestor wide eyed and stumbled backward. The third man, after getting a good look at Erestor, turned to run. The elf threw his dagger. It sunk easily into the man’s flesh at the back of his neck. Erestor caught him before he thumped to the ground. From inside the ship someone yelled, “Keep it down out there! You know I’m working!” Erestor retrieved his knife and laid the man down. The dazed human was gripping the railing to keep standing straight. He opened his mouth to yell and Erestor hit him in the head with the hilt of his golden dagger with two quick motions. He dragged the man around the corner and tied him up, gagging him at the same time. He did the same with the first unconscious man. It was possible Glorfindel was not on this ship, Erestor had seen no sign of him yet, he might need to keep a few men alive to answer his questions. With the deck cleared, he made his way under. Here he moved in the much the same quick fashion. Quietly assassinating anyone he came across. Finally, he came to the door he presumed led to the captain’s room. The door was shut but he could hear someone talking, he leaned in close and listened. 

The Curator brandished the knife in front of Glorfindel. It was sharp and easily cut open the front of the elf’s shirt. Smiling at his work, he leaned in for another go. The door to his chamber suddenly exploded in a hail of wooden splinters. The man took one shocked look over his shoulder, saw who was standing there and smiled. He swung himself around behind Glorfindel’s chair and raised the blade to the golden elf’s throat. Erestor stepped into the room through the shattered remnants of the door he had kicked. He was wet and covered in blood.

“Ah,” the man said, “The Cataclysm. How nice it is to see you. I would have thought you dead by now.”

“I could say the same for you. I was fairly certain that I killed you myself on our last encounter.”  
Erestor’s voice remained calm but he was more than surprised by this man’s living, breathing presence. This disgrace of a man had once tried to kidnap the young Elladan and Elrohir, under the guise of the Corsairs. But Erestor saw now that that simply been a cover for something much more sinister.

His eyes surveyed the room quickly. No other weapons appeared to be present except the blade The Curator was holding to Glorfindel’s throat. Erestor could also see that he needed to move quickly, as much as he wanted to question this man on how he was still alive after the wound Erestor had given him, and the fact that it was hundreds of years ago, he could see that Glorfindel’s shirt was soaked with blood. He did not appear to be conscious. 

“Not quite,” the Curator said, still smiling. 

“Much like last time, I’ve come for what’s mine.” Erestor looked the man dead in the eyes.

“What would that be?” The man asked, he pointed downward with the knife, “Oh, this sorry creature? I had hoped to keep him for myself. But, from the looks of things back here, he might not be around for much longer anyway. Too bad, so pretty.” As he was talking, he reached behind himself with his free hand and pulled multiple times on a cord hanging from the wall. A bell started to ring.

Erestor waited a moment and then smiled at the silence, “Looks like it’s just you and me.” He took a few steps forward. The Curator looked suddenly distraught learning of his dead crew.

“Aaa, I don’t think so.” He brought the knife up close to Glorfindel’s skin, Erestor could see the indentation it was making. 

“Erestor. . .No,” Glorfindel was trying to lift his head. “Run, Erestor. . .”

The man smiled delighted. “Erestor,” he said, “Is that your real name? So much nicer than The Cataclysm. I think you shou—” He fell backwards hitting the wall as Erestor’s blade made impact with his shoulder. He had become distracted by Glorfindel speaking and exposed just enough of himself to make an acceptable target. Erestor was on him in an instant. He pulled the blade from the man’s shoulder. Thick black ooze escaped the wound. He sunk the blade this time into the man’s stomach and twisted. He made a pained gurgling sound and slumped to the floor. Black was now seeping from his mouth as well. He coughed and smiled at Erestor. 

“You will never find them all.” He whispered. His dying words made the dark elf shiver. Erestor watched the life force leave him, he died like that, smiling.

He swiftly cut the bonds tying Glorfindel to the chair. The elf slumped forward and Erestor had to hold him up. He inspected the wounds on the blonde’s head and found them grave. The loss of blood was immense. He ripped a piece off Glorfindel’s already destroyed shirt and wrapped it around his head. He grabbed Glorfindel and carefully lifted him over his shoulder. 

Carrying him out he whispered, “Do not dare leave me again, Fin. Or I will be having words with Mandos myself.”


	11. Chapter Ten

Armed with a heart of steel  
I swear by the Brothers who stand before me  
To no man shall I kneel  
Their blood is upon my steel

\- Call To Arms, Manowar

**Somewhere**

_Don’t you dare leave me again, Fin. Or I will be having words with Mandos myself.”_

Glorfindel woke with a start. His head was pounding. He sat up and world spun around him.

“Hay,” a voice said, “Careful now. Take it slow.”

Glorfindel looked around and was surprised to see he was in his bunk on the ship. An elf came into view and was standing over him, he held out a glass of water. Glorfindel took it with thanks, just then realizing he was extremely thirsty. 

“I’ve been instructed that ya shouldna have ta much of tha yet. Small sips is all.”

Glorfindel looked at this new elf. He was not of the Imladris party. His hair was strikingly red, and he had freckles. A half-elf most likely. 

“Who are you?” Glorfindel managed to get out before taking another drink of water.

“Name is Rehta, I’m from Edhellond.” He took the glass from Glorfindel’s hand. “I’ve been instruct’ad ta give ya special tea evera 2 hours, I will make it for ya now.” He disappeared out of sight through the doorway. Glorfindel steadied himself leaning back against the wall of the ship. He touched his head tentatively, and found it wrapped in bandages. What was going on? Where was everyone? Where was Erestor? He had been on the ship with the Curator, had he not?

Rehta returned with a steaming cup. Glorfindel held out his hand to take it, but the red head held it back.

“I’ve been instruct’ad it musta steep for 5 minutes before ya consume it.”

“I can hold it while it steeps,” Glorfindel said.

“Nay, ma lord, I was instruct’ad I musta hold it an count ma self. Ta ensure ya doona drink it too early.”

Glorfindel couldn’t help but smirk, he knew where those instructions had come from. 

“Where is Erestor?” he asked.

“Masta Erestor ‘as stayed behind in Edhellond ta attend ta business.”

“What do you mean, ‘stayed behind.’ Where are we if not in Edhellond?”

“We’are on tha way ta Lond Daer Enedh, where I’ve been informed a party from Imladris will meet us, ta escort us the rest of tha way, ma lord.”

Glorfindel attempted to stand up. He quickly realized that was not going to happen and sat back. 

“Please, we must go back. Whatever is happening I must be a part of it.” Glorfindel was so confused. He desperately wanted to see Erestor.

“We canna go back, ma lord.” Rehta said simply. 

“Why not?”

“Masta Erestor ‘as instruct’ad everyone on board of ‘is wishes. The captain especially hasa been warned that if he returns this ship ta Edhellond with you on it, Masta Erestor woulda remove ‘is head from ‘is body. Ever’one believes ‘im, ma lord. Plus, we’re two days out already.”

“Two days? Have I slept all that time?” Glorfindel questioned, “And please stop calling me that.” 

“Ima sorry, ma lord, I will try.” There was a burst of infectious giggles from above deck, it sounded like a child.

“Who is that?” Glorfindel asked.

“That would now be tha little lass Carassel. Masta Erestor ‘as awarded ‘er bravery in ‘elping with yer rescue by sending ‘er ta live in tha safety of Imladris.”

“Please, explain to me what is going on. Start with how you got here.”

Rehta, still holding the tea, pulled a chair up beside the bed. 

“Why doona not lay down again, ma lord, and I will tell ya. Good. See, I ‘as at the tavern 3 nights ago, now it was, when Masta Erestor came in. He looked mighty fierce an pissed off, if ye don’t mind me sayin’ so. . .”

Glorfindel found Rehta’s speech interesting, it was a strange mixture of many different accents of both elves and men. He was distracted by another round of giggles from above. A little girl helped rescue him? 

Meanwhile, Rehta was still talking. “. . .killed a balrog! ---” 

“What?” Glorfindel interrupted, “What was that about a balrog.”

“Ave ya not been listening, ma lord?”

“I am sorry Rehta, I was distracted. Can you please start again?”

Rehta looked slightly annoyed. He looked down at the tea and handed it to Glorfindel who took it thankfully. Then he started again….

_Erestor entered the tavern, it was late, and he was exhausted. After the long day of travelling, meeting for trade agreements, thwarting a kidnapping, assassinations, the torture and then exhausting his healing energy on his former lover, he needed a drink. The tavern went quiet when he entered. By this time the entire town had heard the events of the evening. Erestor went up the bar._

_“What can I get for you?” The man behind the bar asked timidly._

_“Something strong.” Erestor said. The bartender brought it too him and Erestor downed it. The room was still silent, as if they knew why he was there. Erestor started to talk, he was still facing the bartender, but everyone was listening._

_“I have killed the Curator. The man who has been taking your people, and I expect others, for some time. He was no longer a human man; he was corrupted beyond belief. He was mine to kill, as I should have killed him hundreds of years ago when I first encountered him. Now he is dead, but a new duty arises. The encampments.” Erestor motioned for the bartender to bring him another drink._

_He had learned through means of torture, the kind of which he had not used or even cared to think of for many hundreds of years, how this former man had come to live so long. Many, many years ago Erestor had gravely wounded him, securing the elflings, and leaving the man to bleed out. A dark presence had made itself known. It spoke to him, the man then known as Daroch, and offered him life. Whatever Daroch had to give up it, it changed him into something more than a man. Although it was never spoken of, Daroch stopped aging. In return for his life, he simply had to do deeds for this shadow every so often. It did not make him into the Curator, those evil impulses were already there, but it surely corrupted him further. Erestor also learned, to his horror, that there were at least 5 encampments or collections as his torture victim called them, spread out all around Middle Earth. This man only knew the whereabouts of one. That was where Erestor intended to start._

_Erestor finished the second drink in one swig. He pulled the now clean dagger from it sheath and slammed it into the bar. It wobbled back and forth, it’s tarnished handle still reflecting the light in some places. Someone behind him gasped, Erestor went on._

_“This blade killed a balrog—”_

“What did it look like?” Glorfindel interrupted, sitting up and almost spilling his half-finished tea all over himself.

Rehta thought for a moment and then said, “It ‘as shaped like a tree an’ golden. The ‘andle looked verra old.”

Glorfindel nodded, storing that information and motioned for Rehta to continue. 

_“This blade killed a balrog, and the balrog killed it’s wielder. Now it’s mine and I have spilled much blood with it. So much blood. Out of grief, out of rage, but mostly as a quest for revenge. I thought it was over, but it appears it’s not. The balrog is long since dead, but the threat it represents is not.” Erestor pulled the blade from the counter and put it back in its sheath. “Tomorrow I leave for Tolfalas. There is said to be an encampment there, housing one of the collections of the Curator. A collection of people. The Curator is dead, but his business still continues, and I mean to put a stop to it forever.” Erestor got up to leave, he put a gold coin on the counter. The bartender shook his head no, but Erestor ignored him. “Anyone who wishes to join me, meet me at the docks at dawn, we will sail out shortly after. And if there are any in this room who used to or still do work for or with the Curator and are thinking of warning his associates of my approach,” Erestor smiled, “go ahead and tell them a Cataclysm is coming.” He left…._

“He said he ‘as sailin’ out in tha morn, an if any wanted ta join ‘im on ‘is quest for revenge, we were ta meet ‘im at tha docks for dawn. He still looked mighty fierce. Tha room was quiet as could be. Then right before leavin’ he turns right around and glared at tha room, his eyes blazin, he said ‘If any of ya thinkin’ of warnin those evil doer’s of ma comin, ya go ahead an tell em, a cataclysm is coming!’ He smiled a wicked smile then, one tha would freeze tha heart of Sauron, an he left. I went down ta tha dock next morn, an Masta Erestor ‘as standin’ there wit 30 elves an men. Four from ya Imladris party an tha rest from Edhellond.”

“There should have been 6 from Imladris. What happened to the other two?” Glorfindel asked. He was enthralled by the story and had many questions, but most of them this elf would not be able to answer. He had long since finished his tea, and Rehta took the empty cup from him. He motioned for Glorfindel to sit up straight.

“Ye are done ya tea, let me look at ya head.” Glorfindel let the red head remove the many bandages and inspect his wound. He talked while he worked.

“Tha other two elves are on this verra ship. Masta Erestor sent ‘em back wit ye, for protection like. I wannaed ta go wit ‘em, for tha fightn’ an maimin’ but tha Masta says wit ma healin’ I was ta go wit ye.” He finished rubbing some kind of smelly salve on Glorfindel’s head and started bandaging it up again. “Looks good,” he said, “fully healed soon. How bouts I get ye somethin’ ta eat, ma lord?”

Glorfindel nodded and the exotic elf left the room, closing the cabin door behind him. 

_This blade killed a balrog, and the balrog killed its wielder._

_He’s talking about me,_ Glorfindel thought. _He must be._ So many things would make sense if that were true. But if so, why would Erestor not have told him? Glorfindel needed to find out for sure, once and for all. The only way to do that, was to get back to Imladris and hope the answers he needed were in one of Elrond’s many books. Following Erestor to Tolfalas was what he really wanted to do, but he knew it would prove impossible at this point. Erestor was already two days ahead. Even if Glorfindel could convince the captain to turn around, which he was certain he could not, they would never catch up on time to help in the confrontation that awaited. I may have already happened. Glorfindel simply closed his eyes and waited. One last question crossed his mind before sleep claimed him, where was Celeste? 

**Tolfalas**

Erestor had prepared better for the journey to Tolfalas. He made sure to get herbs to help with sea sickness but found he did not need them. It only took a day and a half for them to reach their destination. Erestor’s party included 16 elves and 11 humans. He had not expected so many volunteers to join him and so the extra men he sent on various of missions, including the trip to Imladris with Glorfindel. Tolfalas itself was barren. There was no cover to speak of. No trees to scout from and so Erestor made the decision to wait until nightfall before they approached. He hoped his enemies were sleeping well and drinking their troubles away. Erestor waited until well past midnight before instructing the captain to move the ship in closer. They glided soundlessly through the water. No one spoke as they disembarked. The island was small. It had for a short while been used as a small fishing settlement, but after being raided by Cosairs again and again, it was now, supposedly, abandoned. They could see buildings ahead and smell the smoke from a campfire. Erestor spoke quietly to the bird on his shoulder, so softly that even the other elves around couldn’t hear him. She took off immediately flying overhead of the camp. She came back a few minutes later, landing with a small flutter on Erestor’s shoulder. Erestor watched her carefully as she bent her head and pecked his shoulder multiple times. She paused and then started again, pecking faster this time. Erestor spoke to her gently, clarifying the information, she pecked him once in response. He stroked her head gently. Erestor had expected the little swallow to go back to Glorfindel, but she insisted on staying with him. It was fine, she was proving to be a surprising ally. Erestor motioned his appointed second in command over to him. She stepped forward, footfalls making no sound.

“Celeste says she could see 25 visible guards and 23 prisoners.”

“You believe the bird?” She whispered. Even though the situation was serious, on the brink of battle, there was mirth in her voice.

Erestor nodded, “I believe that is what she saw, yes.” 

She nodded once, satisfied. Erestor gave the signal for the 4 Imladris elves and himself to begin pushing forward. The elves and men from Edhellond were to stay behind until they heard the first assault. They were not trained for quiet precision the way Erestor’s elves were. As they silently glided forward, the sounds from the camp grew louder. Quiet talking, laughter and snoring. Erestor could also hear soft crying, it sounded almost animal like. Suddenly there was a crack. It was loud, cutting through the relative silence of the night. Immediately there was a cry of pain, it halted them and sent a shiver down Erestor’s spine. It was followed rapidly by 5 more cracks. Erestor motioned them to push forward. Coming around the side of the last building, he could see a man with a whip in his hand and a naked elf hanging from her wrists on what looked to be a sickly manufactured gallows. Her back was covered with welts and cuts. Erestor gave the signal and they pounced. Springing forward from the dark, the elves descended on the sleepy men. The reinforcements from Edhellond were right behind, and soon chaos erupted. Erestor went straight for the man with the whip. He drew his dagger and hit the man on the head with the handle twice, knocking him out. Erestor wanted him for later. He surveyed the scene quickly. There were 3 men trying to run off and escape. Of course, they had no where to go on such a small island, Erestor saved them the trouble. He drew the bow from his back and fired off 3 arrows in rapid succession. The 3 men hit the ground instantly. The mini battle was already coming to a close. Two men had dropped to their knees, putting their hands up in surrender. The others were either dead or gravely wounded. Erestor was very pleased with the accuracy of their assault. In the confusion, many of the men had not even had enough time to gather a weapon, before being stricken down. Erestor went to the naked elf and cut her down. He carried her gently and wrapped his cloak around her. She appeared to be only semiconscious but alive. He handed her off to one of his own, instructing them to take her to the ship for care. He looked back at the scene before him. All around the camp were cages. Some were cramped with people, others only had one or two occupants. They were all silent, too afraid to hope that this was rescue and not simply a hostile take-over of the business. Erestor started giving orders.

“End the suffering of our gravely wounded enemies. The rest move over here, beside these gallows. Let’s get these cages opened, I want everyone freed and tended too. If they are not too injured, get them to the ship immediately.”

They dispersed, following his instruction. Erestor watched as cage after cage was opened, and the occupants were coaxed out. Mostly it was elves and humans, but Erestor spotted one cage, not yet open that had an interesting occupant. He went over and broke the lock off. The captive stepped forward tentatively. In Westron, the common speech, he said, “Is this what you elves call a rescue? I’ve seen much better.”

Erestor smirked, and replied in Khuzdûl, “If you would prefer, I could put you back in there.” 

The dwarf looked genuinely surprised and then smiled. “I’ve never heard an elf speak the dwarfish tongue. It sounds odd from your fancy lips.”

Erestor took that as a thank you. 

“How do you fare?” Erestor asked him. “Do you need any aid?”

“Food. Need food. Otherwise, not injured.” He hesitated, and Erestor was sure there was a devastating story behind his eyes. “Not physically anyway.” 

“Follow these elves here, they will bring you to our ship where you can get something to eat, and a bed to rest. I fear you will have to switch back to the common speech for them, they are not so enlightened as we are.” He did his best to smile. 

The dwarf nodded. “Thank you, Master Elf,” he said. 

“Master Erestor.”

Erestor turned to see his second in command, Farain. She looked concerned. 

“What is it?” 

“We have found something, please come see.”

He followed her as she led him to the other side of the encampment. There was one cage still locked, many of Erestor’s party was gathered around it, peering inside. 

“Move aside for Master Erestor,” she said. They parted and Erestor got a good look inside the cage. It was dark, but the elves around him held torches. At first glace the cage looked empty and if not for the sounds coming from it, it easily could have been walked by. Huddled together, pressed against the back were 3 small orcs. They were covered in wounds and one clearly held a broken arm. Although normally sallow looking, these orcs appeared weak and sickly. Erestor was astounded to see that one of the orcs was crying, something he did not think was even possible. 

“Should we kill them?” Someone behind Erestor asked.

“No,” he replied instantly. “Take them on board the ship. Put them together in one room and guard the door, although you probably will not need too.”

“Master Erestor,” Farain said, “I must protest. These are vile, evil creatures. They hunt and kill our kind for pleasure. Surely you do not mean to –”

“I do mean too.” Erestor cut her off. “Whatever horrible actions have taken place on this island; we may never know. But I can clearly see that these creatures here are no longer orcs as we know them. Look how fearful they are. They are a threat to no one, only the Valar know if they can even survive on their own. They are still our brethren. Take them to the ship.”

“You cannot mean to drop them off with the others?” She was referring to their original plan, which was to bring any survivors they found on Tolfalas to Edhellond, before continuing to the next encampment, assuming they learned its location. 

“No, we will drop them off some leagues away. If they create any problems, I will come back and deal with them myself.” That was the end of Farain’s protesting. They opened the cage and tried to coax the orcs out. They wouldn’t budge. They were clearly terrified. After trying for some time, Erestor closed the cage door. 

“Take the whole thing,” he said. He saw the looks his soldiers were giving him, but he remained firm. They banded together and carried the whole cage aboard the ship. 

Erestor turned his attention to the surviving torturers. Now it was his turn. He walked over to them, calling two of his party to join him. There were 5 men sitting on the ground, their hands all tied together behind their backs. The man with the whip, who Erestor had knocked out, was now awake. 

“The Curator is dead. I am releasing his collections. Tell me, where are the other locations.” Erestor spoke casually. He was not one for threatening, doing was much more effective. 

No one spoke.

“I will repeat myself. The Curator is dead. There will be no retribution from him or anyone for talking. Tell me where the other collections are, and I will not kill you.” 

Silence again. Erestor smirked. He pointed at the man who had held the whip. 

“Strip that one, and string him up.” His elves moved in, obeying their orders.

The man and his companions looked suddenly terrified. 

“You won’t torture me! Elves don’t do that kind of thing!” He protested.

“Who said anything about torture? When I arrived, I noticed how you were treating your guests, now I am returning that treatment. I have taken over this operation, so now you are my guest.” Erestor spoke very calmly. He held his hand out and someone handed him the whip. The man was now striped and trying to fight the elves who were working to tie his wrists to the pole. His efforts were futile, and soon he was swinging back and forth in the air. 

“How does that feel? Is it freeing?” Erestor asked. 

“Wait! I’ll tell you! Please!” The man was fighting to get out of his bonds, and as a result, he swayed back and forth in front of the dark elf. Erestor wasted no time, he pulled his arm back and cracked the whip. It struck the man on the back, leaving a bright red welt. He squealed and started sobbing. 

“Hmm, it does not look like you are having a good time with the entertainment,” Erestor said mocking sadness. “That is too bad because it is what you picked, is it not?” He struck the man again, and he cried out in pain. 

“The Dead Marshes.” he sobbed.

“What was that? I could not understand you through all the crying.” Erestor said. 

“The Dead Marshes! There is another collection in The Northern Dead Marshes!” 

“How many collections are there and where are the others?” Erestor asked. 

“5 or 6…I don’t know where the others are. Only that one that the Master mentioned. Maybe one in the far North.” He was crying. Erestor was disgusted. He dropped the whip and turned back to his party. 

“We are done here. Head back to the ship.” He started to walk away.

“What about me?!” The man cried. He swung himself to look at his other men who were still tied together. “What about us!?”

“What about you?” Erestor asked, turning back to look. 

“You can’t leave us here! If the Master is dead, then the ship is not coming. We will be stuck here and starve.”

“I promised not to kill you. Now it is up to you to figure the rest out,” Erestor said, and walked away listening to the man scream behind him.

Halfway to the ship, Farain ran up beside him and said, “You save the orcs, but leave those men to starve. I do not understand you.”

Erestor stopped walking and looked at her. “Did you choose to be born?” He asked her. 

She looked startled by the sudden question. “Aaa. . .No I suppose not.” 

“And once born, did you choose to be an elf?” He asked, raising an eyebrow in an Elrond like gesture.

“No, of course not.”

“Did you choose to become a solider for Imladris?”

“Yes,” she said.

“Why? You could have pursued anything. You were born during a time of relative peace. You could have been a healer, a scholar, a musician.” He examined her closely, wondering if she was following his line of questioning. 

“I wanted to serve our Lord Elrond, protect the Valley and it’s people.” Her reply was honest, and Erestor nodded. 

“Those orcs, they did not choose their lives. They are born into hate, it’s all they know. They hate us for reminding them of what they cannot be. They hate themselves for what they are. And then even hate their dark master for creating them this way. But they did not choose it.” He paused and pointed back behind him. “Those men, they chose this life. They kidnap, torture, rape, kill, and probably sell other living beings. No one is forcing them. They chose this life, and now they must accept the consequences. So now I ask you, who are villans here? The terrified creatures in the cage? Or the murderers I left behind?” 

Erestor did not wait for a reply, he turned and walked back to the ship without looking back. 

**Lond Daer Enedh**

Elrond himself met the returning ship in Lond Daer Enedh. Glorfindel wanted to set out back to Imladris immediately. He went and found Asfaloth, ignoring his Lord and all his questions. He was mounted and ready to go within minutes of leaving the ship. 

“Elrond,” he yelled, “what is taking so long?”

The elf lord glared at Glorfindel and the warrior immediately changed his tone, “My Lord, I’m sorry. I would like to depart soon.”

Elrond approached the Asfaloth, he rubbed the horse’s head affectionately. 

“Glorfindel, I insist you get off of this fine beast immediately and tell me what is going on. And, let me inspect that head wound of yours. The letter I received by raven was very brief.” Glorfindel looked tense.

“Come now, give everyone a few minutes to get ready. Talk to me in the meantime.” Elrond insisted. He could see Glorfindel did not want to cooperate, so he added, “I left my wife and young sons in charge of Imladris and rode all the way out here, doing a trip that should have taken 7 days in 4. Talk, now.”

Glorfindel sighed and dismounted. He walked with Elrond and explained as best he could. He spoke of the trade meeting, his walking the market, the capture and the rescue. He repeated to his lord the story Rehta told him about Erestor at the tavern. Elrond listened without interrupting. Finally, Glorfindel said quietly, “He was speaking of me, I am positive. That was my dagger he held and killed with all these years.”

“You really believe Erestor was there in Gondolin when you fell?” Elrond asked. His voice was low, so no one would overhear.

“More than that,” Glorfindel was playing with the ring on his finger, “I think this was his.” He showed the ring to Elrond, who had of course seen it before.

“So, you want to return to Imladris in order to finally learn the truth?”

“Yes, If I cannot join him on this quest of his, then I must take this time to get my memories back.”

Elrond laid a hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder. “I will help you, my friend, anyway I can. But prepare yourself, there is no way of knowing how this will turn out.”

Glorfindel nodded. Elrond turned to the elves to see how they were fairing; they would be on their way soon.

The party moved at a much slower pace than Glorfindel would have liked. He was thinking of Erestor, but every now and then, the little elfling sitting in front of him on his horse would ask a question, taking his mind away from itself for a few minutes.

“How much further to Imladris?” She asked, looking up at the golden warrior. Her good mood was exuberant, and he couldn’t help but smile at her.

“A few more days.” He said.

“Wow! I didn’t know there was so much land!” She giggled infectiously. Glorfindel realized that she had probably never left Edhellond before now.

“Imladris is very beautiful. The valley is lush, and well protected from outside dangers. It will be quite different from how you have lived.” He spoke quietly to her, telling her all about the place she would soon call home.

“Master Erestor promised he would find my mommy!” Carassel said excitedly.

Glorfindel smiled down at her tentatively. He was quite sure Erestor had not used those words, but he did not have the heart to tell her otherwise. 

“The shells you bought from me; they were for him?” She asked. Her sharpness should have surprised him, but he knew young ones noticed everything.

“Yes, they are for him.” She nodded approvingly. 

“He loves you very much,” she said nonchalantly. Glorfindel was glad he didn’t fall off his horse. 

“Why do you say that?” He hoped his voice was steady. His heart had suddenly started to pound in his chest. 

“He was very upset when I told him the Corsair’s took you. He said, ‘I care for him dearly,’” Carassel tried to put on a gruff voice when repeating Erestor’s words. “Or something like that.” Glorfindel thought there was more, but she stopped talking.

“I care for him too. He is a dear friend.”

“Do you love him?” She asked, she was turning to look up at him. If anyone else had asked, Glorfindel would probably have lied, but the innocence of her question caught him off guard.

“Yes, I believe I do.” She looked at him and squinted. He thought he looked like a little Elrond for an instant. 

“You believe you do? It was not a hard question, Findel. Yes or no. If you asked me if I love my mommy, I would say yes because I do. I would not say ‘I believe I do.’”

Glorfindel chuckled at her cleverness. 

“Yes,” he said, “I love him.” She smiled brightly, clearly happy to hear his proclamation. 

“Good,” she said. She turned back around to look forward again. Glorfindel felt comfort from her acceptance. She was still too young to understand that that kind of love between two males would be considered strange. To her, all love was good love. Her looked down at her fondly. If only everyone had the same acceptance as a child does.


	12. Chapter Eleven

And what have started long ago  
Is heading towards the end  
There's no easy way out  
There's blood on my hands  
But I am sure in the end  
I will prove I was right

\- Blood On My Hands, Demons and Wizards

**Gondolin**

“Stop fussing, Fin, I’m going to be late.” Erestor tried to bat Glorfindel’s hands away from his head, but the warrior persisted.

“You are not going to be late. You still have an hour. And, if you would hold still, I am almost finished.” Erestor could feel him fiddling with his hair some more, “There, all done.”

“Finally!” Erestor shot up out of the chair. He grabbed his cloak off the bed and made for the door.

“Wait! Do I not get a goodbye? Or at least a thank you for fixing your hair so beautifully?” Glorfindel asked playfully. Erestor stopped in his tracks and turned back to his partner. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, giving Glorfindel a quick hug. “I’m just nervous. This is a meeting of the senior council. I am still surprised I was invited to join.”

“You should not be surprised or nervous. My father knew what he was doing when he bid you on as one of his advisors.” Glorfindel returned the hug and gave Erestor a hasty kiss. “Fly, my raven, delight the king with your wit. I will be eagerly awaiting you here.”

Erestor smiled and left for the palace. 

He arrived just after Glanduil and took a seat beside him. 

“Erestor, your hair. . .” Glanduil started.

“Your son did it. Does it look nice? I did not have time to check before I left.” Erestor thought Glanduil was looking at him oddly. Glanduil opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the entrance of the king. They all stood until Turgon took his seat. Everyone looked at him eagerly, waiting for the sign to begin. Instead, Turgon looked at Erestor and raised an eyebrow.

“Erestor,” he said, startling the young councillor, “did you think that would be appropriate for this meeting?”

“I’m sorry, my lord. Is my dress not adequate?” He quickly looked down at his robes. They appeared the same as everyone else’s.

“Your hair, young one. It is lovely, but probably more suited for a festival holiday, not so much for a serious meeting of council.” 

Erestor touched his head, not knowing what to expect. Were those flowers he was feeling? Did Glorfindel really braid flowers into his hair? A petal fell from his head and landed on the table in front of him. 

“My king,” he began, “I am so sorry, I –”

“I must interject here, my lord,” Glanduil said. “It would appear, my brute of a son,” he looked directly to the end of the table at Nellaros as he spoke, before turning back to the king, “has played a small prank on dear Erestor here.”

To everyone’s surprise, Turgon laughed. “I would hardly call your son a brute, Glanduil.” There was a snort from the end of the table, “Please compliment him on his handiwork.” He paused for a moment before looking at Glanduil, “Young love is something special, is it not?” 

Glanduil nodded and smiled, he placed a comforting hand on Erestor’s shoulder. “I have never seen my son so happy.”

It was Turgon’s turn to nod. “Erestor, thank you for the unexpected beauty to start this critical meeting.” Turgon leaned over close to Erestor and continued, “Let us not make it a habit.”

Erestor blushed and nodded. He turned his face down into his book, and the meeting began in earnest. 

**Imladris**

Glorfindel wasted no time. As soon as the party arrived back in Imladris, he made sure his horse was taken care of, and then went straight to the library. He was instantly overwhelmed by the vast number of books, not knowing where to start looking. There was a scribe working away on a document at a nearby table, Glorfindel decided to ask him for assistance. When he said he wanted every book and document the library held that had information about Gondolin, the scribe looked back at him wide eyed.

“Are you certain, my lord? That will be a lot of documents. If you tell me what specific information you are looking for, we can narrow it down some.” Glorfindel didn’t know what he was looking for.

He sighed, “You had best bring all of it.”

Elrond entered the library four hours later. He carried with him a tray of fruit and tea. He found Glorfindel in the middle of the floor, books surrounded him, stacked high on all sides. He did not notice Elrond enter as he was immersed in the book he was reading. 

“Find anything useful?”

Glorfindel looked up at the sudden interruption, he saw his lord and shook his head. Elrond brought the tray over and sat it on the table. He handed the blonde a cup of tea, and Glorfindel took it gratefully. 

“Sparking memories?” Elrond asked.

“It is very difficult reading some of this.” Glorfindel said somberly. “The first-hand accounts from the day Gondolin fell are especially disturbing. The words ring true to me, however, and I find myself remembering the horror in flashes.” He paused, and then waved the book he was currently reading around. “This though, this is ridiculous.”

“What is it?” Elrond asked, curious.

“It is a very detailed description of me, from someone who must have been partially blind.”

Elrond laughed and tried to grab the book. Glorfindel held it out of reach.

“Come now, what does it say?”

Glorfindel looked embarrassed for a moment, and then started to read, “Another famous lord of Gondolin was Glorfindel, of the House of the Golden Flower. He stood tall and proud. His hair was golden, blindingly so. As if it were made of the sun itself. His beauty was legendary, many ballads were written in his honour. He was valiant and brave. His might on the battlefield was second to none. All enemies feared his very presence. They turned and fled simply at the sight of his golden mane, knowing their time had come. He was. . .” Glorfindel closed the book, smirking at Elrond. “Well, you get the idea,” he said. 

“Glorfindel, you are a legend among elves,” Elrond said softly chuckling.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. “Many others fought and died bravely. Not just me. And, just to set the record straight, I would certainly remember if my enemies turned and ran simply at the sight of my ‘golden mane.’” He tossed the book in a pile beside him. He sighed, “No mention of Erestor yet.”

“Take a break, my friend. You have not yet rested.” Elrond was concerned with Glorfindel’s urgency for answers.

“I feel I have been resting for 20 years. If only I could find some sign of him.” He picked up another book and opened it.

Elrond resigned, he would come back and check on his Captain again in a few hours and insist he take a break then.

The hours ticked by and the discarded pile of books to Glorfindel’s right grew bigger and bigger. Scribes came and went, some taking books from the pile and returning them to their rightful places on the shelves. At some time, well into the evening, Glorfindel picked up a different kind of book. It looked more like a ledger. The writing was not as neat and tidy as the other documents. Flipping through it, he came to realize it was a record of attendance for festivals and events in Gondolin. He scanned it quickly, looking for his own name. He found it in various spots, and then finally, what he had been looking for stood out before him on the page in barely legible handwriting. It was a record of attendance for The Birth of the Flowers, it simply read:

Durothil of the Golden Harp accompanied by Cailu of the Pillar  
Triandal of the Mole accompanied by Orrian of the Fountain  
Fylson of the Tree accompanied by Tiriara of the Tree  
Glorfindel of the Golden Flower accompanied by Erestor of the Swallow

There were many more names after that, but Glorfindel wasn’t interested. They were just words on a page, in some long dead elf’s delicate scroll. _Glorfindel of the Golden Flower accompanied by Erestor of the Swallow._ His breath caught in his throat and his heart started racing. He dropped the book as some long-lost memory came back to him in full force. Erestor dressed in emerald and gold, his hair swaying as they danced. His face flushed with embarrassment at the attention they were drawing from the crowd. Whispered words, _‘They all stare.’_ And the response, from his own lips, _‘Of course, they stare. You are gorgeous.’_

Glorfindel stood and ran from the library, abandoning his shelter of books. He ran straight for Erestor’s rooms. The door was unlocked, and he went in, closing it behind him. His head was spinning as memories of intimate moments rushed through him. He laid on Erestor’s bed, pressing him face into the pillows, smelling his scent. Erestor had been gone many weeks, but the faintest scent of him, deep, warm and exotic, like cardamom and fresh hewed earth filled Glorfindel’s senses. Everything came back to him, like a sudden shot from an arrow his previous life came crashing into the present. 

20 years, Glorfindel thought, 20 years Erestor had remained silent. Why? He saw the little box on the bed side table. It was the only item there. Sitting up, Glorfindel picked it up and opened it. Inside the delicate case was a carefully preserved golden braid. Glorfindel touched it affectionately. He closed the case and placed it back on the table. He stood up and smiled. Erestor still loved him.

It was late. Most of Imladris was in bed already. Elrond was still awake, and Glorfindel found him in the Hall of Fire. He sat down opposite the elven lord. He said nothing, but Elrond could tell that the warrior had found something, he was smiling.

“What did you discover?” Elrond asked

“Erestor is my husband.” Glorfindel let the words fall easily from his lips, liking the sound they made. Elrond was frozen with disbelief. Glorfindel had made some valid arguments, pointing to the possibility of Erestor knowing him from Gondolin, even going so far as to say that he was Erestor’s long dead lover. But Elrond had been confident there would be a different explanation. 

“You are certain? Erestor told me his partner died before they were wed.” Elrond tried to remain stoic, but he was positive it wasn’t working. 

“I remember everything,” Glorfindel said, “We were never wed officially. Gondolin fell four months before we could. But our feas were bonded. We were married in the eyes of the Valar.” Glorfindel smirked as he remembered more. “His father was very displeased, to say the least.”

“Why would he not have told anyone?” Elrond asked, his voice was low and his tone very serious. “He never said anything to you? No hints?”

“There were moments. I believe he was going to tell me the night I was taken. As for why he’s been silent so long, I had hoped you had the answers.” Glorfindel was looking at Elrond expectantly. 

Very carefully, Elrond said, “Have you considered, my friend, that he does not want to resume your relationship. It has been many millennia.”

Glorfindel didn’t want to think that. He told Elrond about the piece of his braid he found in Erestor’s room. 

“I do not approve of you sneaking around other elves’ rooms,” he said sternly.

Glorfindel ignored him, “He also still wears my ring. And he has taken no other since me.”

“That we know of,” Elrond made a point of saying. 

The captain ignored him. “What was he like? Before Imladris? The Erestor I knew had never held a sword before Gondolin’s fall.” Glorfindel wanted all the information he could get about Erestor for all the years he missed.

Elrond settled into his seat, “As I have told you, he was always serious and very deadly. My memories of him from when I was young are fearful ones. He never harmed me, of course, but he was very intimidating and fiercely protective of me and my family. He has relaxed quite a bit since then. He was much warmer with my children compared to how he was with me, but of course here in Imladris the threat of war has faded.” Elrond thought for a moment, trying to remember anything involving Erestor from so many ages ago. “There was another elf, I remember, he and Erestor were very close. They spent much time together, although I have not seen him again since Imladris was founded. He was old, I remember, even back then. Older than Erestor. Our councillor held him in high regard as did many others. Glandulin, I think his name was, or maybe Gladeril.”

“Glanduil?!” Glorfindel exclaimed

“Yes, that sounds right. Did you know him?” Elrond was eyeing Glorfindel closely. The warrior had suddenly become excitable.

Glorfindel hadn’t been expecting more surprises today. It made him happy to know that the two elves he had loved most came together after his death.

“Glanduil is my father. Do you know what happened to him?” Elrond thought very hard fighting to remember more. 

“I’m truly sorry, I do not know what happened to him. Erestor will know. I never would have thought Glanduil was your father, I wish I would have known him better.”

Glorfindel nodded and settled himself. He would have to continue waiting to get the answers he desperately wanted. 

Weeks passed and no word came. Every day Glorfindel grew more and more concerned. He was taking out some pent-up aggression on the training grounds when he noticed the raven approaching. He dropped his sword and ran for Elrond’s office.

He was out of breath when he arrived. He stood in the doorway, panting. 

“A raven,” he said breathlessly, “a raven has arrived.”

Elrond looked at him questioningly. “Nothing has been delivered to me.”

Just then an elf appeared at the door behind Glorfindel. The warrior moved to let him enter. 

“A message, my lord, come by way of the raven.” He held the small roll of parchment out to the elven lord. Glorfindel wanted to snatch it out of his hand but restrained himself. Elrond took it and thanked the messenger. When the young elf had left, he opened the sealed parchment and read it. To Glorfindel, it seemed to take forever. 

“What does it say?” he asked when he could wait no longer.

Elrond held it for a moment longer and then passed the note to Glorfindel. He noticed immediately that the now broken seal was that of Lothlorien. 

My Lord Elrond, 

I send this word to you via another. We have cleared an encampment of prisoners from the isle of Tolfalas, and a second encampment in The Dead Marshes. I regret to inform you we lost some along the trek, who succumbed to the evils of the marsh. Their families will be notified through Lorien. Except for Seiveril who is one of our own. Please pass along my sincerest sympathies. He fought bravely at Tolfalas and helped many to escape the evil there. 

We have learned of the locations of two more encampments. One far to the North, the other to the West. I have sent the survivors we liberated and our injured to Lorien. It is the closest safe haven where I know they will be well taken care of. I will send word again when I can. 

Please take care, there is more evil about than we realized. 

Also, with many regrets, I must ask you to find another. I am unavailable at this time to marry the selected from Mirkwood. Please send my apologies to Thranduil. 

Erestor. 

Glorfindel read the last line many times. When he handed the letter back to Elrond, he was smiling. 

**Cair Andros**

_It sickens me to think I raised you to be so weak._

His father’s words rang in his ears. 

They were two days past the Dead Marshes, but Erestor could not shake the feeling that he had failed. The encampment, which was just north of the Dead Marshes, had been easy to clear. Again, the men were taken by surprise and did not put up much of a fight. They rescued 18 there, all of whom left with a few escorts for Lorien. The loss came in the marshes themselves. Four of their party succumbed to the call of the spirits in the water, drowning. By the time Erestor realized what was happening, it was too late. More would have perished if not for Furi, the dwarf, who had stayed on with their group after Tolfalas. He was unfazed by the corpse lights and ran franticly between the elves and men, pulling them out of their trances. Erestor knew there would be casualties in this quest, but this was not the way he expected them to come. He scolded himself for not preparing better. He settled himself into the earth, thinking of their next moves. He learned the location of two more encampments. Both of them were a long way to go. If they could make their way west and into Rohan, Erestor would try to procure them horses. After that, their next stop was Eryn Vorn, and into the black woods.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Shadows are falling and I'm running out of breath  
Keep me in your heart for a while  
If I leave you it doesn't mean I love you any less  
Keep me in your heart for a while

Keep Me In Your Heart, Warren Zevon

**Gondolin**

**The Gates of Summer**

Erestor was getting ready for tonight’s festival. It was always one of his favourites. Many elves were already gathering outside to watch the sunset. Glorfindel was running late, as usual, but Erestor didn’t mind, it gave him more time to get ready. He was brushing his hair out when he heard yelling from outside. He went to window. Elves were franticly running around the street and there was shouting but Erestor could not understand what they were saying. Something caught his eye to the horizon, the city’s edge. Smoke was rising in various spots from the city’s walls. He was just about to go downstairs and ask Glanduil if he knew what was happening when the horn blew. It was a sound Erestor had never heard in his lifetime, but it sent shivers down his spine. He could hear someone running up the stairs to get him, but all Erestor was aware of, was the growing sense of doom in his heart.

Glorfindel and Ecthelion were walking together, on their way home to gather their families for the sunset. They were chatting when the sound of the war horn suddenly interrupted everything. They both froze as people around them started to run frantic. They said nothing as they looked at each other and ran for the palace. 

By the time Glorfindel and Ecthelion arrived, the war council was already in session. 

“Why wait?” Tuor was saying, “we should not waste time. We must strike now!”

“There is no need to put ourselves in harms way so soon, Tuor. You saw for yourself that they could not climb the city walls. They will tire and retreat. In the meantime, we can attack from above the wall and stay out of danger,” Maeglin said.

“What is happening?” Glorfindel interrupted.

“It would appear Morgoth has found us at last,” Turgon said. “His forces are attacking.”

“It is folly to sit here talking!” Tuor yelled. “My king, please, must strike while they are still outside the city walls. Once they breach it will be too difficult to ---”

“They will not breach our ---”

“How do you know Maeglin? You also said they would never find us here!”

Maeglin rolled his eyes, “We will be perfectly safe here, human, unlike any of us elves you send over the walls who are sure to die.”

“My Lord, I agree with Tuor. We cannot wait. Even if we manage to kill some from the city walls, Morgoth will continue to send replacements. We must attack with full force at once and wipe them out,” Ectheloin said.

“That is enough,” Turgon said. He waved his hand for silence. “I agree with Maeglin.” There was an audible sigh of disappointment from Tuor. “We will stay out of harms way and attack from above. Prepare the war machines.”

“My king, there is chaos in the streets. We must get word to the people—” Glorfindel began.

“Never mind that. Duilin and Penlod already have their archers at the main gate. The rest of you assemble your best to mount a defence. Take down as many of the foul creatures as you can.” There was hesitation as many of lords questioned the king’s decision. 

“You heard him, go!” Maeglin said.

As they were leaving Glorfindel noticed Tuor going in the opposite direction. 

“Tuor! Where are you headed.”

“Home. I must get my wife and child to safety.” He lowered his voice, grabbing Glorfindel’s arm and pulling him close. “Maeglin has been corrupted. Idril is sure of it. She has been working on a secret escape route out of the city for many months.”

Glorfindel nodded. Erestor had expressed much concern about Maeglin ever since he came back from the mountains. He could not say why, only that he sensed something wrong with the Lord of the House of the Mole.

“I saw him whisper to Salgant just before we departed. Salgant turned pale as Maeglin spoke to him.” Glorfindel whispered.

“Salgant is a puppet of his, he has been for a long time. Get your house in order Glorfindel and come find me. If we can evacuate before the city is breached, we have the highest chance of survival.”

Glorfindel nodded. He gave Tuor a firm grip on the shoulder before he ran to find his own family. 

It took Glorfindel longer then he expected to get to the Golden Flower. The streets were in chaos. He stopped and gave orders to some he recognised along the way. When he finally made it and found his father outside with most of the elves. Glanduil was helping an elf get into his armour. When Glorfindel ran over, he stopped short seeing it was Erestor. The dark-haired elf turned to him and Glorfindel felt his chest tighten at the sight of his lover in full battle armour. Suddenly the evenings events were made very real to him.

“Fin,” Erestor’s voice was quiet and full of fear. 

Glanduil turned to his son. He was calm and his voice steady. “Your armour is ready, but you are later than I expected.” He pulled Glorfindel in for a quick hug. When his father let him go, Erestor was in his arms an instant later, gripping him tightly. 

“I worried something happened to you.”

“I’m here now, I will not leave you.” He hugged Erestor tight to his chest.

There was a loud booming sound followed by screaming. Smoke continued to rise from the North.

“Put your armour on Glorfindel,” his father said, he was looking northward. “They have breeched the north gate.” 

Glorfindel reluctantly let Erestor go and quickly started getting into his armour. He told them about the war council as he did so.

“Turgon has ever been the fool when it came to Maeglin,” Glanduil said, “Erestor, you are trained with a bow, are you not?”

Glorfindel looked at his father stunned. “He is not weapon trained; you cannot expect him—”

“Yes, I am,” Erestor said with a shaking voice. “It was a requirement growing up in the House of the Swallow.”

“You never said. . .”

“No, of course not. I have only ever shot at targets. I gave it up when I reached majority and it was no longer a necessity.”

“Today, my son, it is a necessity once more.” Glanduil handed Erestor a bow and full quiver. He took them tentatively. 

“Glorfindel!”

They all turned to see one of the king’s aids. He was out of breath from running. 

“The House of the Golden Flower is to hold the Great Market and protect the tower of Turgon.”

“What of the North Gate?” Glanduil asked. 

“The North Gate is breeched. Orcs and wolves swarm in. Balrogs have been spotted among them. The House of the Hammer and Tree are holding them back.”

“Is it not more important we join them?” Glorfindel asked.

“Turgon wants you in the market. The Harp is to join you. They are also mounting a strong attack from the west, trying to break in. Ecthelion is preparing a defense there. I must go and inform the others of the kings wishes.” He ran off. 

Glorfindel wanted to get to Tuor, to learn more of the secret passage and protect his people, but now he was given a direct order from his king. They must obey.

The House of the Golden Flower held the Great Market for many hours. The enemies kept coming, their numbers were unending. Erestor stayed close to Glorfindel, using his bow to shoot down any that he could. He ran out of arrows after an hour. When Glanduil told him to take what he needed from the dead, Erestor was disturbed but had no time to think on it. Bodies of elves and orcs alike were piling up around them. The smell of fire and ash invaded his senses. He felt an ever-growing sense of hopelessness as Morgoth’s forces kept coming, but he continued to fight. Glorfindel was pleased with his house for holding strong for so long and fighting so bravely.

There was suddenly a sound from the west, one the likes of which Erestor had never heard before. 

“They bring a dragon!” Glanduil yelled.

Erestor looked up to see the huge beast flying over head. It opened its mouth, sucking in a huge breath of air.

“Seek cover!” Glorfindel cried. He grabbed Erestor, throwing him to the ground and covering the dark-haired elf with his own body. 

There was abrupt and immense heat. Elves and orcs alike were screaming in agony as they were scorched from the flames. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. 

When Glorfindel pulled him to his feet, Erestor could see the devastation the beast left in its wake. Their previously strong numbers were whittled significantly. Those elves who had been caught in the center of the flames, were disintegrated all together. 

“Fall back to the King’s Square!” Glorfindel shouted. 

“They must have breeched the western wall by now.” Glanduil said, “King’s Square may be over run as well.”

“We cannot stay here; our ranks have been decimated!” 

Glorfindel swiftly started cutting a line through the orcs, leading his men out of the thick of battle and hopefully to the safety of the center square. Glorfindel thought of Ecthelion, who was supposed to be positioned there, and hoped he had help. They continued to fight until they heard shouting from the west. Elves were flooding in to help them. Glorfindel recognized them as the House of the Harp.   
“You’re late!” Glorfindel yelled to their commander who he knew. Despite the horrific situation he was smiling.

“Salgant betrayed us! He led us astray from the King’s orders and then fled in fear. We have forsaken his orders by coming here, but if we die it will be honourably.”

With a new reserve behind them, they fought on, still making a slow retreat to the square. There was more shouting as the dragon landed, crushing elves and orcs under his feet. With a swipe of his tail, more were obliterated in seconds.

They were nearing the King’s Square and could hear the chaos happening inside. Glorfindel feared they were now surrounded.

He grabbed Erestor and steered him into the middle of the square. He caught sight of Tuor and led Erestor through the chaos to met him. 

“Tuor!” he yelled.

Tuor turned to him. There was some relief on his face seeing Glorfindel among the living. 

“Maeglin is dead. He tried to kill both Idril and Earendil, but I slew him myself. He has brought this treachery upon us. Out of simple jealousy it would appear.”

Erestor was not surprised. He had been trying to warn people of Maeglin for some time. Tuor turned to Erestor, he gripped his arm lightly. “Duilin is dead, I am sorry Erestor, as is Rog and many others.”

Erestor was saddened to hear of the fall of the lord of his former household. For the first time that night, he wondered about the fate of his father.

“Ecthelion?” Glorfindel asked.

“He’s holding the western side of King’s Square. Turgon has ordered the construction of barricades, but I fear it is far too late for that. Ecthelion has already killed a balrog, but he suffered a grievous wound from the monster’s whip.”

There was a great roar from behind them, they turned a saw a great balrog charge through the hastily made barricades. A huge force of orcs and wolves suddenly ploughed their way into the elves. Another dragon flew overhead, burning everything in its path. Glorfindel spotted Ecthelion then, clutching his left arm, but standing before the great balrog and shouting at it. He tried to slash his way through the mass of orcs to reach him, but at the same time he heard Erestor yell out for Tuor. He turned to see Tuor stricken to the ground and about to be impaled. He threw his sword, hitting the monstrous orc that was attacking Tuor and killing him instantly. He reached them a moment later, retrieving his sword and helping the human to his feet.

“Retreat! To the Tower of the King!” Turgon yelled.

Glorfindel turned to find Ecthelion again, but he could no longer see him or the balrog. 

“Golden Flower!” he yelled, “Hold this ground while the others retreat.” They held for as long as they could with the help from the remaining House of the Harp, when Glorfindel could see they could hold no longer, he called for them to fall back. By the time they reached the tower, Turgon was screaming. It appeared he had gone mad.

“Take it!” he was yelling. He was waving his hands at his crown which was on the ground in front of him. “Take it Tuor, and lead everyone away! I have brought this down upon us. I should have listened to your words! I am disgraced. My elves, Tuor is now your king, follow him, he will not lead you astray as I have.” 

Tuor grabbed him. “Idril has a way out. If we go now, perhaps was can still make it.”

“Then take them! Lead them out. I have something I must do here.”

Turgon broke free and ran up the tower. 

“Follow me,” he said the remaining elves, “we may yet have a way out.” 

As they retreated for the tunnel Idril had built, they heard shouting from the top of the tower. Erestor turned to look. Turgon was standing at its peak. He was yelling to the attacking forces, distracting them and allowing the elves to escape. 

“Great is the victory of the Noldoli!” he yelled. The orcs sneered and mocked him, but as they did so, the remaining elves snuck away.   
When they reached the passage Idril was waiting for them. Glorfindel quickly herded everyone inside. Their numbers were very few, considering all who lived within the city. When the last elf was through the door, Glorfindel turned to Erestor who stood silently beside him.   
“Did you see Ecthelion among them?”   
Erestor shook his head gravely. He looked exhausted and sorrowful. Glorfindel felt the clenching in his chest but he had no time to mourn the loss of his friend, he pulled Erestor with him into the pas-sage and barricaded the door.   
Erestor was not sure for how long they walked. Having passed through the vale, they now had a dan-gerous climb up the Eagle’s Cleft. The space for them to walk was no more than 4 elves wide. Sur-rounded by rock on one side and the cliff’s edge on the other. Considering all that had happened, the group was deadly silent. Some were reflecting on the evening, thinking of all those who were lost and mourning silently. Other’s were simply trustful that it was over, but too afraid to speak their hope out loud. Erestor was grateful to have Glorfindel beside him during this. They didn’t speak, but they held hands as the walked in the silence. Erestor derived great strength just from having the golden warrior with him. Looking at Glorfindel now, Erestor was in awe of him. He was dirty, covered in blood and the Valar only knew what else. His hair was wild around his face, stuck to his skin in some places. He had not the time to pull it back into the tight warrior braid that would have been normal. Instead it was loose with only two small formal braids on either side of his face. Erestor thought his lover had never looked so fierce or beautiful. He could not be prouder of him. Glorfindel had been through much more in his lifetime than Erestor. Born in Valinor, and witness but not participant to the kin-slayings, he had seen his fair share of battle before coming to Gondolin. It showed now, much like his father, he was calm and collected considering what had happened and the fact that they did not know where they were going. Erestor pulled the golden warrior closer to him. Glorfindel sensing his be-troths anxiety gave him a quick reassuring kiss.   
Glorfindel suddenly stopped walking. He turned to face the direction they had come from, a stern look of concern on his face, and then pulled Erestor into a hug. “Go up to the front now, something is coming.”  
He let Erestor go and drew his sword.   
“What is it? Have they followed us?” No sooner had he asked the question when he heard the coming rumble. Orcs for certain, but something else as well. Something big.  
Glanduil appeared beside Erestor, his sword also drawn. Glorfindel gave a short nod to his father and then said, “Take Erestor to the front, and collect anyone still capable of fighting.”   
Glanduil grabbed Erestor’s arm gently to shepherd him away. “No,” Erestor protested. He yanked his arm away. “I have been by your side all this time; I will not leave you now!”  
Glorfindel looked at him with desperation. “This is different. We are so close to being free, I will not put you in any more danger.” Glorfindel could not explain it out loud, but there was a feeling of dread in his being. Whatever was coming, devastation was coming with it. “Please, Erestor. Do this for me.”  
Whatever Erestor’s response was going to be, it was cut short by the cry of on coming orcs. Instead of running, he drew his bow and started firing into the mass. Glorfindel gave a shout, and all elves still capable of fighting flooded forth. They did not fight long. There was a great bellow from behind the invaders and the orcs scattered. The sight of the orcs fleeing struck fear in Erestor’s heart. The elves were now backing away. The giant eagles appeared from above. They started picking off the remain-ing orcs one by one and throwing them into the chasm. They finished their work shortly and flew high into the sky to watch what would happen next. Unable to help fight the foe that was coming. Then it appeared, surrounded by flame and smoke.   
Erestor grabbed Glorfindel by the arm, trying to pull him away.   
“Come, now, we must flee,” he pleaded.  
“Go Erestor, take the others. I will hold it off while you take them to safety.” He never looked at Ere-stor, only continued to stare down the oncoming beast.  
“No, Fin. You must come with me. This is not some mindless beast. The balrogs are Maiar. They wield spells and enchantments, not just weapons. You cannot do this.” He was desperately tugging his lover’s arm, it did nothing. It was like trying to pull a statue.   
Glorfindel sighed, “If we all run it will only follow. I am sorry, I must do this.”  
He held Erestor one final time, whispering softly in his ear, “I love you.” When he pulled away, he was looking over Erestor’s shoulder, he nodded once. Erestor was suddenly being pulled away, strong arms wrapped tightly around him.  
“No!” he screamed. “Glanduil let me go!” He struggled as he was being pulled backward, but the war-rior easily overpowered him.   
Glorfindel was stepping forward to meet the balrog. The creature, once probably beautiful before suc-cumbing to Melkor’s corruption, glowed brightly. Glorfindel held his sword up in front of him in sa-lute to the Maiar. It laughed, a horrible deep sound that shook the stone around them all. It did not speak aloud, perhaps unable to form words in this fiery form, but Glorfindel heard its terrible voice inside his head.  
 _Puny…elfling…you...cannot…stop…us…all…shall…burn…_  
Erestor too heard the beast’s words, for he was bonded with Glorfindel. He screamed and managed to break free from Glanduil’s hold, but the duel was already begun. Sword met whip in a cascade of sparks. Glorfindel, although exhausted showed none of it. He knew if he could get to the right vantage point, he could hit the balrog in one of it’s few soft spots. The important part was dodging all the in-coming blows. Erestor ran as close as he dared. He could feel the heat emanating off the creature even from his distance away. He held his bow out and reached into his quiver meaning to shoot the despic-able creation, and hopefully aid his lover. His hand searched and met empty air. He had used his last arrow on the invading orcs. He could do nothing but watch in horror as the battle continued.   
Glorfindel fought long with the balrog. As they moved together, they ended up perilously close to the cliff’s edge. Glorfindel found himself struck to the ground, bringing his sword up in defense, the balrog snapped his whip and pulled the weapon clean from the elf’s hand. It was flung away and over into the abyss below. Erestor held his breath, silently praying to the Valar for the first time that even-ing for the safety of his love. As the beast came down upon the golden warrior, Glorfindel pulled the intricate dagger, the begetting gift from Erestor, from his belt and stabbed it into the balrog’s stom-ach. It screamed in pain and stumbled backward, losing it’s footing it tumbled into the abyss below. Glorfindel had time to stand and turn to see Erestor running to meet him. The dark elf’s eyes grew large and he yelled Glorfindel’s name. The warrior felt the breath of wind behind him, and the abrupt surge of heat, then he was suddenly pulled backward. The whip wrapped around his long, flowing golden hair, and a second later he was gone.   
The next sounds they heard was the smash of the balrog hitting the bottom, and the quieter heart-breaking thud of Glorfindel following behind him. 

**Bree**

**Three months after The Dead Marshes**

Erestor sat back in his chair, enjoying the pipe weed. For the first time in many months, the elves and men he had brought with him on this quest were relaxing and laughing. Many were intoxicated, but Erestor did not mind. Their mission was complete. They were going home. He reached under the table and patted his newest companion on the head, before throwing him a chunk of under cooked meat from his plate. The great white wolf accepted it thankfully. He dropped down, resting his head on Erestor’s foot once more. The dark-haired elf sat with a quill and paper. He tapped the quill restlessly against the table, unsure what to write to his lord in Imladris. 

They had cleared three more encampments since the Dead Marshes. Erestor believed that there were no more. He found his new companion in the forests of Eryn Vorn. Here, they released many prisoners, the largest number of any of the camps. A huge variety of creatures were held and tortured here, including one that Erestor would remember for the rest of his life. One that would most likely haunt him forever. But here they also found Bronwe. Erestor named him so, from the Sindarin word for endurance, for he was sure the great wolf had endured much. 

He had snarled, as Erestor approached his prison. The advisor could see the beast had a major injury to its right front leg. It held it out in front of itself limply. 

“I am going to come in there and help you,” Erestor said in a calm voice, making direct eye contact.

“Master Erestor, is that really wise?” Someone asked from behind him.

Erestor made no move to turn to look at whoever spoke. He held his visual contact with the wolf instead. “If we release it like this, it will surely die from it’s wound. If it is not infected already, it will be soon.”

“But my lord is it completely savage. It will rip you apart given the chance.”

Erestor saw the snarling wolf and instead of fear, he felt kinship. 

“He is feral because he needs to be. This is how some of us survive.” He leaned over and opened the cage door. He only had to hunch slightly to enter the large cage. It held its ground as Erestor slowly advanced, never taking his eyes from the wolfs. 

“I am going to reach out and touch you,” Erestor said. “It will feel odd, but in the end, you will feel much better.” Erestor reached both hands out. He lightly grasped the wolf’s tender broken leg and held it between his two hands. At his touch the wolf growled, a deep and threatening sound. It barred its teeth to the elf. Erestor held firm. Never breaking eye contact he poured all his healing energy into his hands and out his fingertips into the animal. It stopped growling but continued to show its teeth, clearly not liking being touched or backed into the corner. Erestor had much occasion to practice his healing abilities lately, he focused his mind. Time passed, and when Erestor could feel the bones set right and the wounds closed, he let go the animal’s leg. It set its newly healed limb down, testing it quickly. Erestor slowly backed out of the cage and to the side. As soon as he was out of the way, the wolf barreled out, running swiftly into the woods.

Later that night, camping some distance away, Erestor heard rustling in the woods. He pulled his long knife, holding it defensively. As the leaves parted, the elf saw the newly healed wolf emerge. He walked right up to Erestor and dropped 4 dead rabbits in front of him. Then he sat back on his haunches and started panting, like a pleased dog. Erestor slowly reached out and patted the beast on the head. 

“Good boy,” he said. And Erestor would swear he saw the creature smile.

Now, in his letter to Elrond, Erestor simply wrote two lines to describe the liberation in the Black Woods 

_I am returning with a new companion from the camp we liberated in the Black Woods. Hopefully you will not mind._

Following the Black Woods, Erestor was unsure where to take the party. The men at Eryn Vorn did not know much of the other locations. One named off Tolfalas, and the others insisted there were more encampments to the far north. So, they headed North. They made a stop in The Shire, safely returning the few hobbits they had liberated in Eryn Vorn. They were greeted with great hospitality, and while everyone enjoyed the fine food and merry music, Erestor listened. He eavesdropped on every rumour. He heard Bree mentioned many times, and finally inserted himself in the conversation to get more answers.

“Are you speaking of the incident in Bree?” He asked, deciding that if pretended to know what they were talking about, he would get more out of them. It wasn’t difficult, hobbits loved to gossip.

“Aye, Master Elf,” the hobbit nodded enthusiastically. “It brings shivers to your soul, does it not?”

Erestor nodded. “Yes, a very disturbing incident indeed.”

The hobbit leaned in close and very quietly said, “I know you’ve heard the story Isembold Longriver is tellin’. He says he was there at the Prancin’ Pony when the man came in. But I’ve heard tell from Haley Elvellon that Floribert Knotwise was really there! And he tells a different story.” 

“How so?” Erestor asked, sipping his ale.

The hobbit looked excited, “Floribert says the man was worse off than even Isembold said. He was barely able to speak and looked like he had been alone in the wild for months. After he had begged for food and drink from the paying patrons, the Prancin’ Pony tried to kick him out. All he could do was scream about the magic men who took him away. Haley says that Floribert said, the man was screaming about everyone being ‘collected’ as he was dragged out. What do you think that means?”

Erestor stored all this information for later. For now, he shook his head. This hobbit was sure to find out all about ‘being collected’ from his recently returned townsfolk. He would be sorry he asked.

The next morning, they made their way to Bree. Erestor integrated everyone in the Prancing Pony. He learned that the man in question had not only appeared insane, he also looked on the verge of death, according to the witnesses. They had kicked him out, but instead of leaving him in the street, he was escorted to lockup for the night. Possibly for intoxication. 

Erestor found the local lockup easily enough. Its people were tight lipped and not willing co-operate with these unknown elves. That was until Erestor produced a few gold pieces from his pocket and set them on the counter. The two men’s eyes grew wide, and he asked again, “Where is the man now?”

“Dead,” one of them said.

Erestor was disappointed. He was sure this man had been an escapee. “Is there anything useful you can tell me about him? Anything he said before he died? About where he had been.”

They thought for a moment, then one said, “He spoke of swimming a lot. Near mountains and hiding from unknown enemies. At the time I thought perhaps he was speaking of Lake Evendim.” He man paused, “We thought he was insane, the things he said about magic men and being tortured, that couldn’t have been real.” It was a statement, but the man was looking doubtfully at Erestor.

The elf didn’t respond he turned and left.

They headed North again. Around Lake Evendim, there were many human settlements and they all had stories to tell. People and even animals had been going missing for years. They believed the Hills of Evendim, further still to the north, were haunted by the souls of the dead. Those who had died in battle and could find no peace. They came down from the hills at night and stole the living. Taking them back up the mountain never to be seen again. 

Erestor thought the real answer was simpler, but just as unbelievable to most.

As they made the trek up into the hills, they could feel a change in the air. It was a dark presence, one Erestor came to think of as the presence of suffering. They knew they were on the right track.

When they finally found the camp, it was a surprise. It was so well hidden they accidently stumbled upon it. 

There was a sudden cry of “They’ve found us,” and chaos erupted. It appeared to Erestor that the campsite was in the middle of packing up. From the indentations on the ground, many crates and cages had already been moved.

Now, in his letter he wrote, _‘In the Hills of Evendim, we found half an encampment. They had been informed of our raids of other camps and began the process of moving. From these men, although unwilling to speak at first, we eventually learned the location of the last site.’_

‘Unwilling to speak,’ was a nice way of saying they were completely hostile. Although their numbers were small in comparison to the elves, they would not surrender. Perhaps they had heard of their brothers being left for dead on Tolfalas, Erestor did not know, but they fought to the last man. As it was, the last man was tied up and left for Erestor to interrogate. 

As the elves worked to free those in the cages, and care for the wounded, Erestor began as he always did in the common speech, “Where are the other collections?” He was sure there was only one left, but this man didn’t need to know that. 

The human remained stoic and didn’t answer.

Erestor sighed, “The Curator is----”

“Dead!” the man yelled, almost joyfully. “We knew that of course.” He smiled.

“Then you have no reason not to talk.” Erestor said calmly. 

“We knew you were coming, we just started packing up too late. But next time,” he continued to smile horribly, “next time they will be fully prepared for you and your rag tail band of refugees.”

Erestor ignored this. There was something he wanted to know. “Who are the magic men?”

The mans smile grew wider and he began to laugh. 

Erestor had enough, “Answer the questions or I will be forced to use stronger means than words.” 

The man stopped laughing and smirked at him, “If you think whipping me with get you anything, go ahead. It might be fun.”

Erestor turned and yelled for Farain. She came immediately to his side. 

“When you finish getting everyone taken care of, I want you to send me Furi. Take everyone else and start down the mountain. 

She looked at him questioningly. 

“Furi and I will spend some private time with this man. He has much to answer for,” Erestor lowered his voice, “What is to happen here is not for elven eyes to see.”

“Are you not an elf, Master Erestor?” As she asked the question, even she wondered at the answer. She thought back to the Erestor she had known in Imladris. A quiet advisor, silently stalking the halls in his dark robes. She, like many others, thought him mysterious but docile. But there was a different elf before her all these months, deadly and unrelenting. She knew there was a warm heart underneath his hard exterior, but it was difficult to spot.

He looked at her with ice cold eyes, “Not today,” he said.

When the party started their way down the mountain, Furi came to him. The dwarf looked at the still smiling man, and Erestor saw understanding in his eyes. Furi remained with them, his sense of duty strong still, but also his obligation and guilt. Erestor could relate. He had eventually told Erestor the story of his collection. And now it was time this man heard it as well.

Bronwe sat nearby, listening.

Speaking to the man, Erestor said, “My friend here is going to tell you a story. It is a story that makes him sad. When I heard it, it made me angry. And when you hear it, well, you may enjoy it being as you are. But the most important thing I want you to remember, is that when the story is over, we are going to act it out for you.” It was Erestor’s turn to smile. “Furi and I will play the men in this story, men like you. And since you are our guest, you get to play the main role, the most important one, Furi’s lovely wife. She is no longer with us.”

As Erestor was speaking, the man’s smile began to falter. 

“Perhaps we can come to some kind of arrangement,” he said.

“Nonsense!” Erestor replied, “I brought Furi all the way over here, we cannot leave without a story now, where is the fun in that?” He motioned to the dwarf. There was fear on the man’s face for the first time, it didn’t bother Erestor. He kept thinking of what he had seen in the Black Woods, this man’s fear made him pleased.

Furi began to talk. “The day I was collected, my wife was with me. I will not bore you with the details. I remember walking with her to make a delivery and my next memory is of waking up, my head pounding. I was laying down, tied to a board. I could hear someone crying, I turned my head to see my wife. She was also tied, but she was nude. They had striped her . . .”

Farain was quite a way down the mountain when she heard the screaming. She closed her eyes for a moment, silently thanking the Valar that Erestor had sent them away.

Erestor refiled his pipe. He would never speak to his lord about the extent to which he went to get the necessary information to complete their quest. It was better left locked in his mind. 

The last site was not an encampment, it was a fortress. Located at Carn Dum, they had come to the very heart of evil. It appeared abandoned but Erestor felt that there was much going on that was unseen. Upon approach, they encountered a force field. Knowing it must have a source, the group spilt into groups silently surrounding the fortress looking for the weak spot. Bronwe found it. A man, or what was once a man, was sitting cross legged on the cold ground. He was hidden rather cleverly behind the natural rock and foliage of the area. He was so into his concentration he did not hear the wolf approach. He appeared emancipated, and Erestor thought he was probably destined to stay in this place until died, whereupon he would be replaced by another. His hands were in the air and from his fingertips blue light emerged. It rose into the air above him and formed the forcefield keeping them out. Bronwe did not hesitate, he stepped forward and grabbed the man by the throat. As his teeth clamped down, the man’s eyes shot open and the force field disappeared. The fortress which had previously looked abandoned suddenly came to life. Bolts of energy rained down from the sky on Erestor’s party. Erestor immediately recalled them, they piled together forming a defensive shape. Those with shields held them up to protect the group. From the back archers began firing into the fortress, hoping to hit something. 

Thinking back on that moment of peril, Erestor wrote, _‘Carn Dum was nearly a disaster, if not for the quick thinking of our dwarven companion and my own leap of faith we would have failed immensely._

From the back of the line came chanting. It took a moment for Erestor to understand the foreign words, they were in Khuzdul. 

“Earth,” Furi was chanting, “Rise, rise up. Earth, crush them.”

Erestor would swear he could feel a rumble under his feet. The dwarf was drawing on the energy from the attacking morgul, calling the power of the Earth to bring the fortress down. 

Erestor had the power to heal, could he not also harness the on coming energy and call upon the force of nature. 

“Yavanna,” he cried, calling upon the queen of the earth, “Hear my plea. Let the ground rise. Protect our brethren.” He repeated his plea many times, and before long all the elves had joined him. Their voices rose high above the commotion. The ground beneath their feet began to quake and soon the fortress itself was heaving up from the earth. It began to crumble. A great pillar collapsed with a crash, trapping escaping morgul underneath it. The elves and dwarf continued their chant until the building was in ruin. As the dust settled, Erestor ventured forth, sword in hand. In the rubble they found no morgul left alive. Erestor feared for the fate of the captured, but to his great relief every cage and crate appeared to be untouched. They released the prisoners and began their long journey home. As they left Carn Dum behind them, Erestor looked back at what was known as the Mountain of Shadow and wondered if his quest was truly over.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Then this I screamed:  
"Come back to Me  
I was born in love with thee  
So why should fate stand in between?"

Her Ghost In The Fog, Cradle of Filth

**Halls of Awaiting**

Glorfindel gained consciousness to the sounds of sobbing. He was in the middle of a large, dark hall. Vague lights flickered in the middle of the room like fairy fire. He knew instantly that he was dead. He looked around franticly for Erestor, hoping not to see him here. Souls moved around him like clouds of smoke. Some were clear and he could make out features within. Others were dark and shapeless. Someone was approaching him, and he could feel more than see that it was Ecthelion.

_I must say I am disappointed to find you here my friend._ Ecthelion’s words entered his mind clearly even though there was no voice behind them.

_Erestor? Have you seen him here?_ Glorfindel no longer had a physical body. He had no blood to pump or a heart to race, but he still felt anxiety all the same.

_I have not. Nor Idril or your father. Many, many others though . . ._ He trailed off and Glorfindel could feel the sadness radiating off of him. 

_ORCHALTHEL!_ A voice suddenly boomed. _Your time has come._

A door at the end of the hall opened and light fell through. Glorfindel felt at peace seeing it radiate bright against the darkness of the room. A soul was drifting into it, once it passed the threshold the door slowly closed, and the room was once again dark. 

_Judgement awaits us._ Glorfindel wasn’t worried. He wondered though how others would fare, Salgant and Maeglin had much to answer for. 

_So, tell me, what slew the mighty Glorfindel? _The blonde could sense humour in his friend.__

___A balrog. I took the foul thing with me at least._ He could feel his friend’s laughter. It was a stark contrast to the atmosphere of this place, and many souls watched them._ _

___My downfall as well. Drowned in the Lord’s Fountain under the weight of the awful thing. Is that not a silly way for a warrior to go? Did you just slay the one?_ Ecthelion would be smiling if he could, Glorfindel knew. Even in this despairing place, surrounded by their dead brethren Ecthelion could not stifle his humour. 

_Is one not enough?_

_Well, my friend, I myself took down four of them. I suppose you have just let your skills go unchecked for too long._

Glorfindel felt laughter rising within himself. Of course, the stubborn fool would have to out do him.

He was about to speak again when he noticed a cloud coming straight for them. They both watched silently as it drifted up and between them, swirling around their own beings. Unlike Ecthelion it had no discernible elven features underneath the smoke. Glorfindel’s mood darkened dramatically. As the mist swirled, he felt its grief reaching out and touching him. Like a plague of man, it infected him with despair. He could feel Ecthelion sobbing beside him. Glorfindel wanted to give into that feeling of hopelessness, but then he remembered why he was here in this place. Erestor was still out there somewhere. He still lived. Glorfindel concentrated and pushed the disastrous cloud aside. As his fea touched it, he sensed the essence of what it used to be. It drifted away, and as it did their minds cleared.

_What was that?_ Ecthelion asked.

_I do not know for certain, but I believe that was a child._ Glorfindel was still watching after it as it moved about aimlessly.

_A child? The Valar would not be so cruel as to punish a child for all eternity in such a way!_

Glorfindel didn’t know. All they could do now was wait and find out for themselves about what the Valar were capable of. 

They waited for what left like days, although there was no time in the halls. Names were called consistently, including names they both recognised. Finally, a voice boomed, _ECTHELION now is your time._

They watched as the massive doors opened, and light flooded the space. 

_Good luck my friend._ Glorfindel reached his fea out and briefly touched Ecthelion.

With his humour still present, _I’ll meet you in the next life, Glorfindel._ With that he walked away from the warrior and into the light. 

Glorfindel watched the doors close behind his friend and continued to wait.

Time passed, names were called and aside from the shifting dark clouds that passed from time to time, the halls were peaceful. Glorfindel had much time to reflect on his life. There was a break in routine when Maeglin’s name was called. He crossed into the light but shortly there after the doors opened and his soul emerged, back into the halls. This was the first time Glorfindel saw anyone come back out. Maeglin weaved his way through the crowd, and Glorfindel could feel the sense of dread and fear coming off him. He tried to confront him, but Maeglin pushed past without a glance. He disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

Glorfindel was still reflecting on Maeglin when his own name was called.

_GLORFINDEL!_

He moved toward the opening doors; the crowd parted for him. As the light touched him, he instantly felt at peace. Once he crossed the threshold, the door closed, and he was standing in front of three figures. They appeared like elves, one male and two females, but the power radiating from them spoke of something much mightier.

One of the females stepped forward, her grey robes made no noise as they dragged across the hard floor. 

_Glorfindel, welcome._ She bowed slightly. 

Before he could respond, the male began speaking. Glorfindel had no doubt that this was Mandos himself. 

_Glorfindel, you have done well. You have a lived a true life, protected those in need and in the end sacrificed yourself for them._

_Many died, I could have done much more._ Glorfindel felt failure, seeing all the souls in the halls, the ones he couldn’t save.

_Warrior, it is not who you saved that truly matters, it is only that you tried. For doing so, you will be reborn anew._

_What of Erestor?_ Glorfindel needed to know what would happen to him. 

Mandos looked sideways to the female on his left. She smiled slightly looking down at the tapestry she held. 

_Such knowledge is not for you to know._ Her voice in his head was deep and slow. 

Mandos cut in. _Glorfindel of Gondolin is gone, now is the time to start something new._

Glorfindel was slightly afraid of dishonouring the Valar or angering them, but he had to know more. _If I am reborn, will I forget all that’s happened?_

_It is our way. It is how we protect you._ The first female was speaking again, _you would never be able to move on if you carried with you all the pain of your previous life._

_I cannot,_ Glorfindel said, _I made a promise._

_Perhaps you do not understand, Glorfindel. The halls are temporary, you cannot remain here._

__Mandos was speaking softly but Glorfindel could senses frustration building behind his words. He guessed that not many elves refused reincarnation.

_I saw Maeglin come back out from this room, is he not staying?_

_MAEGLIN is being punished for his crimes against his own people! He has been denied rebirth and must remain here until his punishment is fulfilled. His voice became softer again, it is punishment to stay here Glorfindel. It is not meant for one such as you. You should be relieved that your Erestor is not here with you._

_I am. But I need more time to decide._

Mandos sighed. _If you wish for more time, you shall have it. But beware Glorfindel of Gondolin, the longer you stay here the more of yourself you will lose. As I have said this place is temporary, and if you are not careful you will end up like the other poor souls out there who said no to me. Forever lost in their grief and anger. Most do not even know who they are anymore, they are beyond even my saving._

Glorfindel thought of the dark clouded soul that surrounded him and Ecthelion. It was not something he wanted to become. He nodded his understanding.

_I shall call on you again, when more time has passed._ Mandos waved his hand and the door opened. Glorfindel felt himself being pushed back into the hall by an unseen force. The door closed and he was surrounded by darkness once again. He sat back to think on his fate.

When Glorfindel was gone, Nienna spoke. _That was unexpected._ She turned to Vairë.   
_Perhaps not for you. What does the tapestry say?_

Vairë looked to her husband before saying, _it says much._

_Enough. He will come to his senses after a few years in the halls. Bring in the next one._ Nienna listened to her brother but looking at Vairë smirk and fiddle with her drapery, she wasn’t so sure. 

Years passed. At first, they called him back every 20 years, and then it turned to 100. Now was the longest break between them. When they called him in this time 500 years had passed since his last meeting. Sometimes he would forget why he was here in the first place. But then Mandos would ask his question and Glorfindel would remember who he was and why he couldn’t say yes. The hall was dark, the years were lonely. Souls drifted in and out, most moving on to new lives, but Glorfindel still wasn’t ready to let his go. Sometimes though, he would forget. He spent years sobbing, waiting for help from the Valar, to only suddenly remember that this was his own doing. This time when they called him, he didn’t move into the light. He stayed where he was until Nienna came out. She walked among them from time to time, offering comfort to the grief stricken. Now she came to Glorfindel and willed him to walk with her, to face his judgement, again. 

_Do you know how long you have been here Glorfindel?_ When he didn’t respond, Mandos went on. _3000 years. And still you resist. What is it that you want? What do you expect to get out of this suffering?_

Glorfindel thought for a moment. It was hard for him to focus. Most days his thoughts were simply those of grief and despair. _I want him._ Moments of this living life came back to him. _He was my light, and I want him again._

Mandos knelt in front of the almost featureless cloud that Glorfindel had become. _He lives still, you do not. You must except this before it is too late. I fear you cannot hold out another 500 years. I do not even know how you have lasted this long._

_I cannot. . .I promised._

Exasperated, Mandos waved his hand and Glorfindel disappeared back into the hall.

_He will not last much longer, brother. We need to do something._ Nienna could hardly bare to continue watching Glorfindel’s internal torment. 

_Do something? What would you have me do? He has made his choice and now he must live with it._

Nienna looked to Vairë for support, but she only smiled and sewed her tapestry. 

More time passed. Glorfindel spent most of his time floating in and out of knowing. When he was present as himself, he knew only sorrow. It became so intense that he would escape by retreating into himself, leaving only the cloud of emotion to float around the hall. Suddenly he found himself transported. Instead of columns and dark walls of tapestries, he was outside, once again on Arda under an overcast sky. He felt refreshed.

“Glorfindel.” A voice said. It was one he hadn’t heard in thousands of years, but he knew it instantly.

_Erestor, my raven._

He watched as Erestor’s face contorted from shock to pain, he fell to him knees before him.

_Erestor, I have waited. They keep telling me I cannot wait much longer. But I will wait forever, if that is what it takes. I will wait for you._

Glorfindel didn’t know what was going on but seeing Erestor before him brought him back to reality. He felt a newfound hope emerging, replacing the grief. He took in everything. He noticed Erestor’s warrior braid and stained, beaten armour. Was Arda still at war after all these years?

“No, my love, you must not wait anymore. Accept the Valar’s terms. You will be born again.” 

Glorfindel heard Erestor’s words and sensed the worry beneath them. He said what he was expected to say. But Glorfindel knew his lover well and could feel his doubt.

_If I am born again, as a babe, I will not remember you. And I made a promise to you that I would never forget you. I mean to keep it._

Glorfindel witnessed a change in Erestor. Their connection was still strong, even in death and he knew what his lover was thinking. He was suddenly filled with fear. He wanted to be with Erestor again, but this was not the way. _NO!_ He willed himself forward, knowing he couldn’t caress Erestor, he did the best he could swirling about him.

Erestor sobbed at his ghostly touch and said, “It is the only way. I have tried for years to join you in death, perhaps this day I will try a little harder.”

“No, now is not your time.” 

Glorfindel looked to the new voice and saw Nienna, he hadn’t noticed her before and hardly had time to comprehend her when she waved her arm and suddenly, he was back in the halls. His first instinct was that of panic. He worried that Erestor would act rashly and take his own life. But then he remembered Nienna’s words, _No, now is not your time,_ and he relaxed. She would make sure that Erestor was protected from this encounter. Something had changed inside of him, he felt revitalized. After all these years of waiting and suffering, he had seen Erestor and he was okay. Changed by time perhaps, but still alive, and their bond was still strong. Glorfindel felt new emotions, those of hope and determination fill him and replace his despair. Erestor was still out there, somewhere in time and Glorfindel was going find him.

When Glorfindel’s name was called again, he entered confidently. All three Valar noticed the change in him. His form had come back together, showing elven features once again, and his aura no longer exuded pain and sorrow. 

_I wish to be reincarnated._

Mandos and Nienna looked shocked, Vairë raised a hand to her mouth, covering a smile. 

_I am pleased to hear this news Glorfindel. We had given up hope that this day would come._ Mandos smiled at him.

_I have terms,_ Glorfindel began, _I want to go back to Arda as myself. Not as a baby to live again, but as my whole self, Glorfindel son of Glanduil, because that is who I am._

Mandos laughed. _Those are not acceptable terms, but I admire your determination, warrior._

_These are my demands. I intend to see them through even if it takes another 3000 years. My bond with Erestor is unbreakable, even by death and I will never stop._ Glorfindel meant every word. He sent his message across to the Valar as clear as he could. He would never relent. He would find a way back to Erestor somehow. 

Mandos’ smile faded. _You dare make demands of me? All this nonsense and suffering over an elf?  
You say your bond is unbreakable?_ Mandos was smiling again, _Well Glorfindel of Gondolin, let’s find out. _He snapped his fingers and Glorfindel suddenly disappeared.__

__Nienna was shocked, sensing very clearly what her brother had done._ _

___Why did you do that?_ _ _

___He has been here long enough, suffered long enough. I gave him what he wanted._ _ _

___But his memories!_ Nienna cried, _the reason for this whole ordeal!__ _

___If his bond is truly unbreakable, then they will return to him. And if not, consider him a gift to Arda, for Vairë tells me the darkness is coming again. Intervening this time is not an option for us._ _ _

___But—_ _ _

___Shhh!_ Vairë said, she pointed to her tapestry. _Hush now and just watch.__ _


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The phone don't ring  
And the sun refused to shine  
Never thought I'd have to pay so dearly  
For what was already mine  
For such a long, long time

Accidently Like A Martyr, Warren Zevon

**Imladris**

Glorfindel could hardly contain his excitement. Word had reached him that a large party was approaching. It was Erestor, he was sure of it. He made his way eagerly to the courtyard. He had one stop to make along the way, in order to get his plan for the Birth of Flowers dance into motion. When he was done, he continued to the yard. Elrond was already there, standing at the top of the steps. By now they could hear horses approaching. Elrond had called several elves to the courtyard to attend to the wounded, he knew from Erestor’s messages that there were some injuries. There were others to help tend to the horses and settle in the refugees. 

Finally, the party came into view. There at the head of the pack was Erestor. He was impossible to miss, his dark hair stood out in stark contrast to the brightness of the yard. Your hair is moonlight, forever dancing, Glorfindel thought. Erestor dismounted and handed his horse off to a stable hand. He started helping others dismount and began directing them where to go. He looked up briefly giving a friendly nod to Elrond and Glorfindel. Glorfindel made move to head into the yard, but Elrond held him back.

“Not yet, let them do their jobs.”

Glorfindel settled back into his place beside his lord, although he wasn’t happy. He watched Erestor intently as he moved around the yard. Then he spotted something that made him smile. As if connected to his inner thoughts, the bird turned mid-air after being spotted and made a beeline for Glorfindel. She swooped around his head, singing and chirping loudly. He held up his palm and she landed swiftly, calming down. 

“Celeste, my little friend, where have you been?” He had a huge grin on his face, happy to see his small companion again. In answer to his question she began to sing excitedly.

Elrond chuckled. “Telling you her story I believe.” After a few moments she flew from Glorfindel’s palm to his shoulder. She nuzzled the side of his face before settling down. He patted her contently.

Eventually elves started making their way up the steps, some on their own, some accompanied by healers. Elrond greeted everyone and welcomed them to the safety of Imladris. When the crowd started to thin, Erestor went to one elf and took her aside. He locked his arm with hers and lead her up the steps toward Elrond and Glorfindel. The captain felt all the air go out of his lungs watching them link arms and approach. Was this the companion Erestor mentioned in his letter? After all this, was it too late? Glorfindel was contemplating his whole world falling apart when suddenly he was almost knocked aside by an unknown force. He looked down at his legs for the source of the impact, but it was already zooming past him, “MOMMY!” It yelled. Glorfindel’s fears were instantly abated seeing Carassel run down the stairs and into her mother’s arms. 

“He kept his promise,” Glorfindel said quietly.

“Of course, he did,” Elrond responded. They both watched the emotional reunion of mother and child from afar. When their most sensitive moments passed, Erestor urged them both up the stairs. 

“Erestor,” Elrond said, “Glad to have you home.”

Erestor nodded in response. “This is Alloralla, Carassel’s mother, I am sure you concluded that already.”

Elrond held out his hand to her and she gratefully took it with the one that was not clutching her daughter. “My lord, I am forever in your debt for taking care of my daughter. Please tell me how to repay you.”

“We have grown very fond of your daughter. You can repay us all by staying here in Imladris as long as you like.” He waved over Elladan who was speaking to someone near by. “Elladan, please arrange for new lodging for Alloralla and her daughter.”

“Yes, father.”

Elladan began to lead them away when Carassel broke free and ran back to them. She hit Erestor full force, wrapping her arms around his legs. 

“Thank you, Master Erestor, for keeping your promise.”

Erestor dislodged her from his legs and knelt so he was face to face with her. “Of course, little one. It was my pleasure.” He whispered. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then turned around running back to her mother. 

Glorfindel could hold back no longer, he grabbed Erestor and pulled him into a fierce hug. Surprised, Erestor hugged him back tentatively. Glorfindel wanted to say so much, but he knew this was not the time. Instead all he said was, “Thank you.”

Erestor’s grip on him tightened slightly and he said, “I am glad you are well, Glorfindel.”

When Glorfindel felt he could hold the councillor no longer without arousing suspicion, he let him go. Erestor was looking at him questioningly, perhaps sensing that same old current of power between them. There was loud growl from behind Erestor. Glorfindel suddenly alarmed reached for his sword but Erestor stayed his hand. 

“Come now,” he said to the beast behind him. It stepped forward, a great white wolf. “He is being protective, I suspect, having never seen anyone hug me.” Erestor patted the wolf’s head lovingly. “My friends, please meet my new companion, Bronwe.”

Elrond was looking suspiciously at the beast. “This is the companion you wrote about?” 

Erestor nodded. “I know it is unusual, but I assure you he is perfectly safe. I will stay with him off property if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, I am sure it is fine,” Elrond said, although his voice sounded anything but, “I trust your judgement on this matter. Just perhaps it is best we keep him away from the general population for now?” As if insulted by Elrond’s worry, Celeste flew down from Glorfindel’s shoulder and landed on Bronwe’s head. Glorfindel could not help but chuckle. He did not need any further convincing.

Erestor nodded, “As you wish.” 

Elrond broke the tension of the moment by saying, “Go now and rest Erestor. You have done more than enough.”

Erestor nodded. “I will give you a full report tomorrow. I fear there are dark times ahead.” 

As Erestor was turning to leave, Glorfindel said, “Please, let me walk you to your rooms.”

Erestor gave him a tired smile. “I have not been gone so long that I forget where to go.”

“Please, it is the least I can do.” There was a pleading tone to the captain’s voice and Erestor was too tired to argue. He nodded and let Glorfindel fall into stride beside him. Bronwe padded along behind them.

Elrond watched them go, wondering if Glorfindel would survive his own plan. 

“I must admit, Erestor, I did not think you would find the girl’s mother.” Glorfindel said, making conversation as they walked.

Erestor sighed. “Honestly I began to worry that we would not. After we raided the third encampment with no sign of her whereabouts, I thought for certain I was too late. It was not until the last one that we found her. It is a blessing she was still alive. Knowing what I do about what they endured. She is very strong willed.”

“As is her daughter.” Glorfindel said.

Erestor nodded. “I only found you so quickly because of her. I did not want to let her down.”

They were passing through the Hall of Fire and Erestor stopped, looking around with surprise. Elves were swarming the hall, decorating and setting up chairs and tables. Only an hour before the hall had been deserted, but now Glorfindel’s plan was set into motion. 

“What are they doing?” Erestor asked.

Glorfindel put a hesitant hand on Erestor’s lower back and urged him to keep walking. “They are setting up for the event tomorrow night.” A few of the working elves stopped what they were doing and stared at the passing couple. Glorfindel couldn’t understand what they were staring at until he followed their gaze to the giant wolf.

“What event is that?” Erestor asked, he was by now used to people staring at Bronwe.

“Oh, Elrond is looking to educate the younger generation on our past. He has decided we will be celebrating The Birth of Flowers.”

“Now?!” Erestor asked starting to walk again, “He does realize it is not the right season for it?”

“Well, it is just a test. To see how everyone will take it.”

Erestor thought this strange. How will they take it? It was a festival to celebrate life with music, food and drinking. Who wouldn’t like that? He took one last look over his shoulder at the elves busily running around before turning the corner into the hallway. 

They were almost at Erestor’s room when Glorfindel stopped a chambermaid. He pulled her aside, speaking softly so that Erestor would not overhear. She was listening to Glorfindel, but she was looking at the wolf. She nodded when the captain finished speaking but did not make a move to walk away. Glorfindel followed her eyes, and then spoke to her again. She nodded a second time before finally slipping away. 

Glorfindel returned to Erestor who patting Bronwe’s head affectionately. “What was that about?” The dark-haired elf asked.

Continuing to walk Glorfindel said, “I told the chambermaid you would be needing your bath filled with hot water, and a hearty meal.”

“Thank you, I was planning to just get some sleep but . . .”

“You will sleep much better after a meal and a hot bath.”

Erestor nodded. The last time he had a hot meal was in Bree, and his last hot bath was here in Imladris, months ago. They arrived at his room. Erestor opened the door but did not enter. It appeared to Glorfindel that Erestor was feeling some unease. 

“Is something wrong?” 

Erestor looked back at him briefly and put on a wan smile. “It is just. . .” How could he explain it? He walked into the room and Glorfindel followed him in. “Imladris is extravagant.” Glorfindel raised an eyebrow in question. “Not in the way Gondolin was, or even Lindon for that matter but --” There was a knock at the open door, the chambermaid was there with a huge bucket of steaming water. Erestor motioned her in. He thanked her on her way by, and when she passed, he cocked his head in her direction, pointing her out to Glorfindel to make his point. “Compared to out there.” He motioned to the window. “There are no hot baths.” She made her way out again to fetch more water. Erestor sat down and gestured for Glorfindel to sit across from him. 

When the captain was seated, he said, “You feel out of place? I know that feeling.”

Erestor nodded. “The person I am here, and the person I am out there are drastically different.” He sighed. “We have created a fantasy world here and I fear that soon the real world, the one out there, will catch up with us.” Glorfindel listened and wondered what horrors Erestor had seen. Not just in the past few months, but over the millennia. A second maid entered, hefting a bucket into the bathroom. Quietly he said, “I suppose it is simply hard for me to comprehend coming back here to this life after everything.” It was more than that of course. Erestor also feared that the darkness in his soul, the one that he had been feeding with blood for five months, would not be crammed back into its box. “You remember what I told you on the ship? About the rage and the need for revenge?” Glorfindel nodded. “It has never really gone away. Sometimes I fear . . .” He stopped, unable to bring himself to finish is thoughts out loud. 

“You are right, about the luxury that is. Others may not agree but I do.” Glorfindel said cautiously. He knew now that the rage and revenge Erestor referred was brought about by his death but had turned into something deeper through out the years. It had become a lifeline. “Gondolin was brought down by ignorance, and an attempt to ignore the outside world and hide away. But here, we do not ignore it. The proof is in the people you brought here today. Each one of them will get a chance to tell Elrond of their plight, and he will listen and act accordingly. That is something his great-grandfather would never have done. And then there is you of course. We can always trust you to speak to reason and necessity over all other things.” He smiled trying to break Erestor from his shadowy thoughts. They watched the maid come back for the third time and Glorfindel said, “That being said, if anyone deserves a hot luxurious bath it is you.”

The chambermaid came out of the bathroom. “Your bath is ready, Master Erestor. The food will be arriving shortly.”

“Thank you.” 

She disappeared out the door, closing it behind her. Erestor contemplated waiting for the food versus enjoying the hot water.

“Go,” Glorfindel said, reading his thoughts, “I will wait for the food. That is if you do not mind me staying.” He wore a hopeful smile. He still was not quite ready to leave Erestor. 

Erestor nodded. It didn’t really make sense to keep Glorfindel here any longer, but he was too tired to fight himself over Glorfindel’s presence at the moment. 

While Erestor was in the next room undressing, Glorfindel tried to busy himself. He found an extra blanket and spread it out on the floor. Bronwe looked at him for permission. Glorfindel nodded and the wolf laid down on the blanket, settling right in. 

Glorfindel went ahead a lit the fireplace in anticipation of the food arriving. He made himself busy, trying not to think about what he was doing here and the fine line he was walking. When the food arrived, he inspected the spread. The chambermaid had brought quite a lot. There was fresh fruit, cheese, bread with a variety of jams and small cakes. There was also a small pot of wonderful smelling stew. While he was very pleased. There were a few things missing. 

“Where you unable to procure the last item I asked for?” He spoke softly to her.

“I am sorry, my Lord.” She looked distractedly at the wolf, who was curled in a ball on the blanket. “I must have forgot.”

Glorfindel followed her gaze. “There is no need to fear. Master Erestor would not have brought the creature here if it was not safe.” She nodded and left. Glorfindel hoped he had reassured her. While he waited for her to come back again, he set the robust stew over the fire to keep warm and added a pot of water for tea. Then he sat back and waited.

In the next room Erestor was enjoying the hot water. It felt wonderful to relax and let the heat work over his sore muscles. One thing he was not looking forward to was undoing his one large warrior braid. It had been months since he had touched it. It was matted and caked in dirt. He worked slowly, first soaking it and then using his hair oil to work out the dirt and knots. By the time he was finished the water was warm at best and had turned a grey colour. He stood up and used the clean water from the extra bucket the maid had left to rinse off. He combed out the last of knots and debris from his hair before donning a warm house coat.

When he exited the bathroom, he was surprised to find Glorfindel still there. Even more surprising Bronwe was laying on a blanket gnawing on a large deer bone. There was a bowl of water and another empty bowl beside it on the floor. 

Glorfindel had been sitting but when the bathroom door opened and Erestor came out, he stood up. Glorfindel looked at him now, with his wet hair combed straight and running down his back, his face pink from the warm water, and he wondered for the hundredth time why Erestor had never told him who he was.

Erestor nodded toward Bronwe. “Thank you,” he said, “he deserves a hearty meal as well as anyone.” 

Glorfindel nodded in return. “He snapped up the meat I put out pretty quickly. I am not sure it was enough; I do not really know how much a wolf needs to eat, and neither did the chambermaid.” He motioned for Erestor to sit down at the table and went about getting him a bowl of stew. Erestor accepted it gratefully and watched as the blonde fussed some more as he prepared a pot of tea. 

“This is really too much. I fear I have gotten used to eating very little.” Not wanting to see anything go to waste he asked, “Will you join me?”

“Of course,” Glorfindel said. He brought over two steaming cups of tea and sat down across from the advisor. “I do have something I wish to ask you about, if you do not mind.” Glorfindel had to wait for tomorrow for his full plan to be put into motion, but there was one thing he could not wait any longer for.

Erestor nodded and Glorfindel continued. “I was speaking to Elrond some months ago, and he said he remembered you often being accompanied by an elf named Glanduil. Do you—” He did not get to finish his question. Erestor dropped the spoon he was holding, and it fell back into the bowl with a soft plop. Erestor’s expression changed from shock to horror and finally one of pure sadness. 

“Glorfindel, by the Valar, I am so sorry!”

“He’s gone to Mandos then.” Glorfindel wasn’t sure that news would cause him pain. But it did. He had been back for all this time and not until recently had he tried to uncover any information about his past. He had assumed everyone dead until discovering the truth about Erestor. 

Erestor could not believe he had been so stupid. All this time the warrior had been returned Erestor had been too busy being concerned over his own relationship with the elf, he hadn’t bothered to think of the others whose fates Glorfindel would be concerned with. “He is not,” Erestor said abruptly. “He sailed, along with your mother shortly after Eregion fell. Again, Fin, I am sorry I did not mention it before.”

Glorfindel was relieved to hear the news. His parents surviving and sailing was the best thing he could have wished for. “Thank you, for carrying that knowledge. Elrond himself did not know what happened to them. It is a great relief to hear it. And do not feel that you need to apologise. It was not until these past months that I began to investigate my past at all.” He decided to push his luck. Carefully and as casually as he could manage, Glorfindel asked, “Did you know them well?”

Erestor did not answer right away. As Glorfindel watched, the advisor formulated the correct answer. He was looking down at his plate, unable to make eye contact. _He has never lied,_ Glorfindel thought. It was true. Erestor had never lied about major parts of his past, instead he chose to omit. 

“I knew Glanduil very well. We fought along side one another through many battles, and he taught me much.” Finally, he looked up to meet Glorfindel’s gaze. “Although he did not talk much, he was fiercely proud of you. Often after a few drinks he would open up and tell stories of your childhood.” Erestor couldn’t help but smile at the memory of Glanduil regaling his fellow warriors with tales of his son. They often included favourites like; ‘Glorfindel vs. The Giant Skunk or How My Adult Son Almost Burned the Palace Down.’

“Perhaps some evening you could tell me some tales,” Glorfindel’s tone was hopeful. 

“Yes, of course.” Erestor was relieved he got out of that one rather easily. Erestor went back to his bowl of stew. Glorfindel filled the silence by filling Erestor in on the happenings of Imladris while he was away. When the councillor sat back with his cup of tea and his stomach full Glorfindel said, “I know you will be giving a full briefing tomorrow, but I am curious, what were they like?”

Erestor did not need the warrior to elaborate his question, he knew what he was being asked.

“I have fought in many wars and seen much death. I have watched and I must admit participated in torture and other unspeakable things, but what we saw in the camps was worse than I thought possible. I will spare you all the details, you will hear them tomorrow anyway. The Curator and his crew, they did not discriminate when it came to who they ‘collected.’ Mostly it was elves and humans, but that only because of convenience. When interrogated, they spoke of it as a business. Their living collection of trade goods.”

“Who were they selling to?” Glorfindel was horrified but also fascinated. He had almost become part of that collection. 

“We never found records of any kind, but from what information I gathered, those that survived and could not be ‘moved’ locally were sent in a caravan to the far east. After that, I do not know.” He sighed and Glorfindel did not think he would continue. After a pause he said, “Are you sure you wish to hear?”

Glorfindel nodded. He really did not need hear the awful details but watching Erestor he felt the advisor would benefit from speaking.

Knowing Glorfindel had an extensive head wound when Erestor rescued him from the ship, he asked, “Do you remember your encounter with the Curator?”

“Honestly not well. I remembering feeling threatened not by violence, but by . . .” Part of him didn’t want to say the words aloud.

“Sexual domination?” Erestor asked. His face was grave. Glorfindel nodded.

“Sexual domination was their preferred form of ‘breaking’ the prisoners. Once ‘broken’ they were easier to control and less likely to try to escape. It works on elves, humans, dwarves and even hobbits.”  
Glorfindel could not help but look shocked. 

“Even hobbits?”

Erestor nodded before continuing. “Not all races or creatures can be broken that way though. And so, their means of torture went to extreme lengths. Eryn Vorn is where we found Bronwe. It is also where we encountered the Ent. We could hear it screaming before we even got close enough to see the camp. How they subdued it in the first place I really do not know, but they had secured it in place by nailing spikes into it, attaching chain and then spiking the chain into the ground. They had striped it of all it’s bark and were torturing it with fire. When we released it, I could see the places where it had been burned repeatedly. It hobbled away into the woods. I have no idea if it survived, but I will remember the sound of it screaming forever.”

Glorfindel reached across the table and grabbed Erestor’s hand. “Without your intervention, all those you liberated would still be there or worse. There is no more you could have done.”

“I am not so sure,” Erestor said, “If I had killed the Curator on our first encounter then . . .”

“You could not have known,” Glorfindel said softly. Erestor nodded, but Glorfindel was unconvinced.

“Thank you for all this. I think it is time I got some sleep.” Erestor finished his tea and put the empty cup on the table. 

“Yes, of course.” Glorfindel stood up, “Just one more thing before I go.”

Erestor looked at him expectantly. He thought the blonde looked nervous.

“Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Birth of the Flowers tomorrow night?”

Erestor suddenly felt very young again. Glorfindel’s nervousness was rubbing off on him. “I did not plan to attend, having only just returned. I fear I would be terrible company.” It was terrible excuse, he hoped Glorfindel would not see through it. The fact was that he was scared. It was all too familiar.

Glorfindel hesitated in responding. His own thoughts overwhelmed by self doubt. Maybe Erestor no longer loved him. Was that the simple answer to this?

“Please let me repay your great efforts with one night of fun. I promise I will protect you from the many suitors who will ask you to dance.” He put on his greatest smile.

Erestor sighed, “One drink, to make an appearance.”

Satisfied Glorfindel smiled even brighter. “Wonderful. I look forward to it.” He started for the door, when he reached it, Erestor called after him, “I do not dance!”

Glorfindel smirked. _We will see about that. ___

__

__Erestor got up the next morning and set out to see how his replacement had been faring. After spending a few hours reviewing months worth of paperwork, he went to meet Elrond, Glorfindel and a select few others for the full debriefing of the last months. Bronwe joined him, drawing much attention.  
When Erestor returned to his rooms that evening, there was a package waiting for him. It was wrapped in silk with a silver ribbon tying it closed. There was a note sitting on top, Erestor picked it up and read it. _ _

___Erestor,  
Thank you for everything._ _ _

__The councillor recognised the handwriting as being Glorfindel’s. He slowly pulled the ribbon and pushed aside the silk. Erestor was surprised and could not help but smile as he lifted out the beautiful garment. It was a cloak of midnight blue, embellished with delicate silver detailing of leaves and tree branches. It looked expensive and time consuming. Erestor carried it over and laid it careful on the bed. With a smile, he went to his closet to find something to wear with it._ _


	16. Chapter 15

“If you love me, then love me.”   
Wizard and Glass, Stephen King

Erestor was just drying his hair when someone knocked lightly at his door. He had dressed, not in robes as would be expected, but instead in black leggings and a grey dress tunic. He opened the door, thinking it too early for Glorfindel to be arriving. He was struck immediately by the image before him. He hoped desperately that he did not actually gasp out loud, but he wasn’t sure. He was taken by the hair. Never had Glorfindel worn his hair in such a way, in any life. It was pulled into a high ponytail, starting almost from the top of his head. It cascaded down the black, long and flowing. Two small braids came down, framing his face. Small blue and purple forget-me-nots were weaved delicately around the base of the ponytail. Glorfindel looked like a fabled hero from a children’s tale. In many ways he was.

“Your hair.”

Glorfindel touched it apprehensively. “Is it too much?”

Erestor forced himself to pull his eyes away. “It is wonderful.”

“I saw it in an old book. It is more of a human style, but I thought I would try it.” Erestor stepped aside and let the blonde into the room. 

“I fear I am not ready yet. Just give me a moment to braid my hair quickly.” Erestor walked back to his mirror, with his hands behind his back, he quickly began a basic braid. He was stopped suddenly when Glorfindel touched him arm lightly. 

“May I?” He asked.

Erestor nodded. He knew Glorfindel would do something much more elaborate with his hair then he himself had in mind, but that was okay. No matter what he did, nothing would beat the spectacular display that was Glorfindel himself. When he was finished, Erestor admired the work in the mirror. 

“Very nice,” he said. He was surprised to find that Glorfindel had left the majority of his hair loose. Making a loose braid starting at the top and slowly opening up to free-flowing hair. “It is much more subtle than I was expecting.” Just above his hairline Glorfindel had weaved a string of shells into his hair. “The shells are beautiful.”

“I bought them for you in Edhellond.”

“Thank you, they are very nice.”

Glorfindel wore a look that Erestor couldn’t quite place. “I does suit you well to wear your hair loose,” he said. The way the blonde was looking at him made Erestor grab his new cloak from the bed and quickly throw it on. 

“Shall we go then?” He suddenly thought it best they get out in the public eye. Reluctantly Glorfindel nodded. He opened the door and Erestor followed him out.

Upon entering the Hall of Fire, Erestor was taken aback by the amount of work that had gone into this ‘trial event.’ A great feast had been laid out with every food imaginable available for the taking. Flowers, leaves and vines had been careful laid out and hung all over the hall creating a dazzling display of colours and wonderful scents. The music had already started and Erestor noted that the minstrels were playing very old songs. He wondered briefly how long Elrond had been planning this, for it must have taken time for the musicians to learn those old tunes. Everyone was dressed extravagantly, and he thought it fitting. Aside from Glorfindel himself, nothing had reminded Erestor of Gondolin as much as this in a very long time. A sad kind of nostalgia swept over him, thinking of those old times.

Glorfindel was watching Erestor carefully. His surprise at the transformation of the hall was evident, but then his eyes grew sad, and Glorfindel started to question his plan. He placed a gentle hand on the small of Erestor’s back, drawing his attention away from those darker thoughts. The advisor looked at him keenly. 

“Would you care for a drink?” Glorfindel asked. He did not wait for a reply, he was already guiding Erestor toward the bar. It was very loud on this side of room as elves gathered around drinking and laughing. Erestor couldn’t help but smile at their merriment. Glorfindel motioned the bartender over. Unable to hear due to the boisterous soldiers nearby, the bartender leaned over and Glorfindel spoke directly into his ear. As Erestor watched, the young elf behind the bar appeared to look puzzled. He pulled away for a moment to look Glorfindel in the eye before leaning over again to whisper something back to him. Glorfindel began to nod affirmatively and the young elf disappeared.

“Where is he going?” Erestor asked loudly, speaking over the noise.

“He ran out of wine,” Glorfindel said simply. Erestor could see that there was plenty of wine and mead behind the bar. He was gone for some time and Erestor was going to question the warrior further, but the bartender reappeared. He had two mugs in his hands. He brought them over to them. Glorfindel slid a coin subtly across the bar and nodded his thanks before grabbing both mugs. Turning back to Erestor he handed him one. Erestor felt the warmth emanating from the glass, and the rich scent of spices filled his senses. There were a few pieces of fruit floating in the dark red liquid. He knew what it was instantly. 

“Mulled wine?” he asked. He thought he had been surprised enough for one night, but apparently not. 

Glorfindel merely shrugged and took a sip of the hot beverage. Erestor eyed him suspiciously. Not only were they celebrating the Birth of the Flowers a few months too late, now they were drinking mulled wine, a few months too early. 

“Do not be so distrustful, councillor,” Glorfindel said with his usual heart-warming smile. Glorfindel took another drink from his mug and then casually added, “It is your favourite, is it not?” This stunned Erestor further. It was his favourite beverage, almost always saved for chilly winter nights. He did not know how Glorfindel knew this, however. Mulled wine was something Erestor began to enjoy only recently, in the last 100 years or so. Glorfindel regarded Erestor’s expression with bemusement. 

“I am not a complete dunce; I do notice things once in a while.” Before the dark-haired elf could respond he was being softly ushered again, away from the loud bar this time. As they crossed the hall, Erestor noticed Elrond and Celebrian. They were dressed in matching silver. Celebrian waved them over when saw them coming. As they approached, she held out her arms and embraced them both in turn. 

“You both look handsome this evening.” She said. She clasped Erestor’s arm tightly and pulled him in to whisper in his ear, “I am happy you’ve come home.” He was moved by the emotion in her voice. He gave her a squeeze back with his empty hand. 

Turning to Elrond he said, “This is quite a wonderful display, what made you decide to bring such an old tradition back?”

Elrond’s eyes flicked briefly to Glorfindel who ignored his lord completely and took another drink of wine.

“Ah, well,” Elrond began, “It has been many years since we had a good party around here. I thought it would be a good idea to teach the young ones of our traditions long since past.” He paused as if thinking and then added, “Also it is a great way to welcome the new refugees that came with you, is it not?”

Erestor frowned slightly. “It is, of course. But you could not have known when we would be arriving. Calculating everything that has gone into this, you must have planned it months ago.”

Glorfindel hid a smirk behind his hand. Erestor may have turned into a fine warrior in the years since Gondolion, but his true calling, that of computation and listening was even more hewed. The years had done nothing but make him more attentive and skeptical. It made him the best councillor and advisor. Nothing slipped past him. Glorfindel loved him for it. 

Elrond grasped for a reply. “Yes, yes, of course. It just happened to be very good timing on your part. Bringing everyone home when you did, it would have been a shame for them to miss this.” Celebrian was looking curiously at her husband.

“But---” Erestor began. 

“FINDEL!”

They all looked down at the small child that had yelled and come running into their group. She attached herself around Glorfindel’s leg. Elrond let out a sigh of relief at having been spared from Erestor’s interrogation, at least for now. The elf lord planned to have a word with Glorfindel about this later, when the dust settled. For now, they all looked down at Carassel.

Glorfindel knelt, effectively dislodging her. Once on her level he said, “You look very nice. Is that a new gown?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “And mommy did my hair up like hers!” 

“It is very pretty.” He smiled brightly at her. Erestor observed them together and felt a pang of something like regret in his stomach. This is what Glorfindel deserved all those years ago, to be a father.

“It is not as pretty as yours! All those elves over there are talking about you!” She pointed toward the bar where Glorfindel and Erestor had been shortly before. Glorfindel chuckled and Erestor thought he might have even blushed.

Carassel looked over her shoulder to her mother who was observing from the other end of the dance floor. Alloralla nodded encouragingly at her daughter. The elfling stood up straight, running her hands over her dress quickly.

“Lord Glorfindel,” she said, “may I please enjoy your company for the next dance?”

“Well, my lady, that depends. My companion here tonight is Master Erestor. So, we must ask his permission also.” This was the first time this evening Glorfindel was implying that they were attending together as anything more than friends. 

Carassel’s eyes grew wide and she smiled even brighter than she had been previously. She leaned into Glorfindel and spoke quietly to him. With the noise of the crowd and the music, the other adults could not make out what she was saying, but Erestor thought he heard the end of a question, ‘finally told him?’ Glorfindel smiled in response and replied softly to her. She looked disappointed for a moment before coming forward to stand in front of Erestor.

“Master Erestor. May I please borrow Lord Glorfindel for a dance. . .or maybe two?” Erestor could not help but be proud of her bravery. There were adult elves in the room who would never bring themselves to be so forward. 

He nodded. “Of course you can.”

She bowed graciously to Erestor. “Thank you Master Er—” She suddenly shrieked delightedly as Glorfindel picked her up and spun her around. The three remaining elves watched as Glorfindel carried her to the dance floor. 

“Well, I believe I also have a beautiful young lady to dance with,” Elrond said. He gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek before heading for a group of elves by the bar. Arwen, younger even than Carassel was regaling her twin brothers with what looked to be an exciting story. At least to her. Elrond interrupted her, scooping her up. She laughed cheerfully at the attention.

Erestor sipped his drink and watched Glorfindel dance. There was a tightening in his stomach, and he wondered again if he would have been better staying away from Imladris.

“That young girl is the envy of many tonight,” Celebrian said casually. Erestor nodded silently. It was true.

“As are you, Erestor. This is the first occasion we have celebrated where Glorfindel has attended with anyone.” She was probing for information even though her tone was relaxed. 

“We are only friends,” Erestor replied, he set his mug down, “nothing more.” Still he kept his eyes focused on the blonde, unable to look away.

She appeared displeased. “Why not?” Celebrian touched his arm, dragging his attention back to her. “He adores you; you know. The way he looks at you. . .Why not take the chance?”

Erestor grew uncomfortable. Unconsciously, his hand went to his ring, playing with it nervously on his finger. “It is complicated,” he said simply.

“Whatever burden you carry from before, it is time to let it go. I know you have lost someone,” she grabbed his hand and squeezed it affectionately, “but that person would not want you to continue to be alone. Were something to happen to me, I would want my husband to be able to find happiness again.” She watched as Elrond twirled around the dance floor with their daughter. 

Erestor listened to her words but how could he come clean now? Glorfindel did appear to be trying to pursue something again, the thought was exciting and terrifying. What if he followed his heart and welcomed the reborn warrior back into his life only to discover he had been right and there were consequences all along. Or, even worse, what if he did not? What if Erestor distanced himself and the last 22 years of torture had been for nothing?

Celebrian sighed seeing the internal struggle the dark elf was going through. “There are times, Erestor, when you are smartest elf in the room. When we need a negotiator, a planner or a calculator. But now, my friend, heed my advice.” She paused and Erestor looked at her. “Do what feels right. I do not think about it, that will only cause you more turmoil. Act on your instincts, none of us would be here without them.” 

The dance ended. Glorfindel set down the excited elfling and she ran back to her proud mother. As he made his way back to Erestor and Celebrian she softly said, “He will be good for you. You will see.”

Later in the evening Erestor was surprised to find that he was enjoying himself. After his own dance with Carassel, there had been much fine food to enjoy. Now perfectly stuffed and on his fourth mug of mulled wine the councillor was beginning to loosen up. His dark thoughts from the night before were mostly forgotten. Glorfindel was sitting beside him. The warrior leaned over and spoke, “It looks as though the evening is winding down.” Erestor nodded. Although the hall was still full of elves, the young ones had been sent to bed. He doubted very much that they would sleep with all the excitement. 

“Yes,” he said, “it appears the event has been a success.”

“Erestor, before the evening is done, might I ask you for a dance?” Glorfindel sounded nervous for the first time that evening since showing up at his door. Erestor felt his insides flip with indecision. 

He tried to keep his voice from showing his nervousness, but he wasn’t sure it was working. “I am not a dancer. But I will not be offended if you would like to dance with someone else.” Glorfindel frowned at that. It was true he had been approached several times through out the night with invitations to dance and had politely refused them all. The frown did not last long. His lips curved into a mischievous smile.

“I seem to recall a bet we made not so long ago.” There was mirth in his voice. “One that I won, and the prize was a dance.” They had never spoken of the night in the library. 

Erestor’s eyes grew wide but he smirked at Glorfindel’s quick-wittedness. “That is not exactly how I remember it.”

Glorfindel pretended to look offended. “Well, I remember everything!” The statement was more accurate than Erestor knew. “I recall you agreeing that if music was playing,” he held his hand up to his ear to emphasis his point, “and a certain tall blonde asked you to dance, you would say yes.” He stood up and held out his hand. “So, Councillor, unless you mean to go back on your word, which I know you would never do, please due me the honour of this dance?”

Erestor was overwhelmed. Glorfindel was unknowingly making his ancient self feel extremely young and naïve again. He took Glorfindel’s hand and let the blonde lead him to the dance floor. For the first time in thousands of years Erestor had butterflies. 

As he and Glorfindel danced, a pleasant sort of nostalgia wrapped itself around Erestor like a warm blanket. The minstrels were playing music from long forgotten times and he found himself easily being swept away. While Erestor would have been perfectly content to stay cocooned in that warmth all night, he began to become aware of all the staring in the room. Imladris was not Gondolin, but it appeared some things remained the same.

Unknowingly quoting himself, Erestor said, “They all stare.”

Glorfindel smiled and his grip suddenly tightened around Erestor. He leaned closer and whispered into the dark elf’s ear, “Of course, they stare. You are gorgeous.”

The protective bubble Erestor had been riding in suddenly burst. He stopped, immediately halting their movement on the dance floor. Without realizing it, he had drawn even more attention to them. “What did you say?” His words came out in rush.

Glorfindel had planned this whole event to mimic their first night together. He had hoped it would ease Erestor into his confession and prove that he was telling the truth about his memory. But he had not really thought about this precise moment, and now that it was here, he wasn’t sure what to say. More alarmingly, Erestor did not look pleased. He looked terrified. 

“Erestor, my raven, I---” He didn’t get to finish. Erestor suddenly jerked himself away, dislodging Glorfindel’s grip. 

Erestor felt like he was going to faint. His vision was suddenly swimming, and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest the whole hall could probably hear it. His eyes shot around quickly; everyone was now watching them.

“Stop,” was all he could manage to say. He briefly made eye contact with Glorfindel. His terrified ones meeting the blondes confused stare, then he turned and tried to leave. Glorfindel caught his arm.

“Erestor, please listen. I remember. I remember everything.” In Glorfindel’s dreams, when he told Erestor this information, the dark-haired elf flew into his arms and they shared romantic and loving words. That was not what was happening. Erestor had gone deathly pale, “Excuse me, you are mistaken,” he managed to get out before turning and fleeing into the crowd.

After a brief moment of shock Glorfindel started after him. The crowd was parting to let the not-quite-running advisor through. Glorfindel had almost reached the end of hall, he was seconds from catching up to him when he was suddenly stopped. An arm shot out of nowhere and an elf stepped in front of him. Glorfindel recognised him as one of his patrolmen. 

“Lord Glorfindel,” he said sarcastically. Glorfindel could tell instantly that this elf was intoxicated.

“Loro, please step aside.”

Instead of moving, the drunk elf stepped closer to Glorfindel. “Advice? Let that one go! An elf like you, you have a pick from the whole crop. No digging through the leftovers for you.” He emphasised his point but poking Glorfindel in the chest. In the meantime, Erestor had disappeared around the corner and down the hallway. Loro leaned closer and Glorfindel could smell the alcohol coming off him. “You might not know this, but two males are not supposed to dance. It looks bad. You wouldn’t want anyone to think you’re a sissy.”

At any other time Glorfindel would have been able to take the higher ground. At this moment however, he was beyond that capability. Afraid he had made a huge mistake and lost Erestor forever, he did not have the patience for this imbecile. He took two steps back and began to turn away. Loro grabbed him by the arm and pulled him forward. 

“Hey, Finny, I’m still talking to you!” Glorfindel took a deep breath and held it. “If a piece of something sweet is what you’re after, avoid Erestor. I doubt he’s ever opened his legs for anyone, male or female at that. The only one that’s had him is the stick that’s shoved up his—” Glorfindel let out the breath he was holding. Past the point of no return, he acted on self defense instinct. Dislodging himself from the clumsy grasp, he grabbed the drunken elf’s arm and twisted it to the side. With the open palm of his free hand he quickly struck Loro on his twisted elbow. There was a loud snap and the elf fell to the floor grasping his broken joint. Glorfindel turned, leaving the elf writhing on the floor. Elrond had appeared out of the crowd. 

“What in the Valar’s name are you doing?!” The elven lord demanded. He would never say so, but Elrond was relieved the altercation happened near the exit, and it appeared not many elves took notice. Most of those left were intoxicated themselves.

“Defending myself,” was his only reply, “I went easy on him.”

“Where are you going?”

Glorfindel didn’t respond. He didn’t have time for this nonsense. He knew he was probably in trouble, but he would deal with it later. Right now, he just wanted to find Erestor.

Once out of the eyeline, Erestor ran for his room. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. He unclipped his cloak and tossed it aside. Immediately he began to pace. Bronwe was up in a moment and standing nearby nervously. Erestor felt battle-shocked. When Glorfindel said. ‘I remember. I remember everything’ all Erestor could hear was the sound of Glorfindel’s body hitting the bottom of chasm. And the image forever scared into his memory of his lover’s broken body being buried in rocks.

Glorfindel stood outside Erestor’s door. He could hear movement inside. He knocked. Inside, Erestor froze in place, staying silent. 

“Erestor! Let me in, please.” Glorfindel begged from the outside. 

“Captain,” Erestor replied, realizing he would not be able to fool Glorfindel into thinking he wasn’t there. “Please leave, I believe you have mistaken me for someone else.” His heart was pounding in his chest.

Glorfindel could sense the panic in Erestor’s voice, but why? He tried to open the door and finding it locked said, “Open the door Erestor, or I will break it down to get to you.”

Bronwe stepped forward, standing protectively in front of Erestor as the door handle jiggled. He wouldn’t Erestor thought. Just then there was a loud bang as Glorfindel’s boot connected with the door. The hinges buckled but did not give. There was a pause as the blonde warrior collected himself and then spoke from behind the door. Despite trying to break it down, his voice was calm. “My love,” he said, “I am coming in there. Please do not throw a wine glass at my head this time.”

The spoken reminder of that long-ago fight stunned the advisor. He hardly had time to think about it when the door was hit a second time. This time there was the sound of splitting wood. The third hit did it in. The hinges burst out of the wall, and the door splintered down the middle. Glorfindel pushed it, and it fell forward with a loud bang. He stepped over the wreckage and was immediately greeted by the snarling wolf. Glorfindel looked Bronwe in the eye. He did not want to hurt the animal, but he was not going to be stopped. Erestor could foresee the impending disastrous fight. He stepped forward and put a soothing hand on the wolf’s back.

“Hush,” he said, “Back.” Bronwe immediately stopped snarling and stepped back behind Erestor. He appeared to calm but did not take his eyes from Glorfindel.

With the beast sedated, the two elves looked a each other. Glorfindel was at a loss, he could not comprehend the fear he was reading in the councillor’s eyes. 

“Why did you not tell me?” he managed to ask. “All this time. . .”

Finally, here it was. Confronted head on, a new emotion was rising from deep within Erestor. It was one he had been repressing for ages. It replaced the fear and anxiety instantly as Erestor exploded with anger.

“Tell you?!” He yelled. In frustration he grabbed a nearby chair and overturned it. Glorfindel saw a look in his eyes and thought it must be the same look Erestor’s enemies saw before they meet The Cataclysm. He unconsciously took a step back, almost stumbling over the broken door. “Glorfindel, you looked right through me! What was I supposed to say? Should I have told you about the sound your body made when it impacted and shattered? Or about the smell of your burning hair and skin. Should I have explained how I cradled your broken corpse and cried. How your mother was screaming.” Glorfindel was clearly shocked by Erestor’s outburst. The dark elf’s words were causing him to pale but Erestor was unable to stop himself. “Or maybe instead, I should have explained to you how I wanted to throw myself into the pit after you. How I tried to die every day on the battlefield but managed to only fail in that as well.” Erestor hesitated for moment then spoke quieter this time, “None of those things caused me pain the way you did when your reborn self looked me but didn’t see me.”

“Erestor, I did not think . . . I am sorry.”

“Fin,” he was still infuriated, but he was being to break, “You made a promise.”

_Let pass the ages, there is no power in all the world that could take you from my memory. I promise, I will never forget you._

Glorfindel understood now the pain he had unknowingly caused. 

“My love,” he began. Erestor’s eyes suddenly shifted past him through the broken door. Glorfindel turned to see an elf standing there.

“Master Erestor, is everything alright here?” he asked, “Should I inform Lord Elrond or contact the guard?” 

“Everything is fine,” Glorfindel said. The elf looked unconvinced. Glorfindel realised this probably looked really bad. He had only recently broken another elf’s arm, and now he had kicked down the advisor’s door and was involved in a loud verbal altercation. 

“Istor. It is alright.” Erestor said. The last thing he wanted was more elves involved.

“The door. . .” Istor began.

“The door is broken, Lord Glorfindel is going to pay for it to be repaired.”

Istor still looked wary, but he disappeared back around the corner. 

Erestor focused his attention back on Glorfindel. “Please, do not call me that,” he said going back to the conversation before they were interrupted. Glorfindel looked hurt and Erestor felt bad, but it had to be this way.

“Erestor, I am sorry. My memory failed me for some time. I was afraid to look to deep into myself for fear of awakening terrible memories. Had I known what was really awaiting me there I would not have hesitated.” Glorfindel began to step forward, mindful of the still attentive wolf. “I have failed you in that respect. But,” he softly grabbed Erestor’s hand and touched the ring on his finger. “What I wrote in this ring still means something to me, and it must for you because you still wear it.”

_Anywhere you go, I will find you. You take my breath away. – G_

Hesitantly, he asked, “Was your anger the only reason you did not tell me? I feel there is more.”

Delicately Erestor pulled his hand away. He wanted badly to give in to Glorfindel, he had to hold it together. 

“The Valar,” he said softly. 

Clearly surprised Glorfindel said, “What about the Valar?”

“The Valar do not return elves to Arda,” he spoke quietly now. Almost as if he were talking to himself instead of to Glorfindel. “It is not the natural order of things. For them to return you here, you must have a grand purpose. Yet they returned you without your memories. Without the things that would distract you.”

Understanding was beginning to dawn on the blonde. “You thought that the Valar did not want me to remember you specifically?”

Erestor nodded, and with his anger now dissipated Glorfindel could see the long-hidden sadness in his eyes. He wished he could remember his time with Mandos. 

“I planned to tell you everything, after the meeting in Edhellond. Then you were taken and almost killed.” Erestor looked away from Glorfindel then, he placed a hand on Bronwe’s head and petted him tenderly. He didn’t know if he was comforting the wolf or himself. “It was a message to me, a clear one.”

“A message?”

“Yes. You have been back over 20 years and nothing dangerous has happened. Yet the day I am planning on revealing the truth to you, you almost die. Punishment from the Valar, for not respecting their rules. I could not, after that, risk their mission for you again.”

Glorfindel was listening carefully. “What mission is that?”

“I do not know. Most likely protecting Turgon’s blood line from danger. As you did before your death.” Erestor made the statement in all seriousness, but Glorfindel suddenly started to laugh. Erestor frowned. “Why do you laugh?”

“Erestor! If it was anyone’s purpose to protect Turgon’s blood line, it would be yours! Have you not been doing that very thing for thousands of years?”

“I…” Erestor thought for a moment, “not on purpose.” This made Glorfindel laugh some more. 

Finally, Glorfindel said, “Damn the Valar.”

Erestor’s eyes grew wide. “Glorfindel! You dare not.” Erestor had cursed the Valar many times over the years, especially in times of war, but never had he ventured to say the words out loud. 

“Damn them if they think I am going to let you go again. They will have to kill me a second time if they---”

“Glorfindel! Do not joke about---”

Glorfindel grabbed Erestor by both arms and held him firmly in his grip.

“I do not joke, Erestor. I love you.”

Glorfindel had taken Erestor’s anger about his memory. Now he had taken Erestor’s fear about the Valar, but there was still one more issue. It was those three words. I love you. 

Erestor looked pained at the statement. “You do not! You love a memory.” He tried weakly to shake himself out of Glorfindel’s grip, but it was to no avail. They both knew he could incapacitate the blonde easily, but he wasn’t looking for a fight. “You loved Erestor, son of Nellaros, of the House of the Swallow. He’s dead. He died with you, under the Encircling Mountains. What I am now, is someone else. Someone who has done horrible things under the guise of doing right. But in my heart, I enjoyed them. Erestor of Gondolin would be horrified at what’s become of him. There is no light left in my heart, only darkness.” 

“Fool,” Glorfindel said, “You are blind to your own heart. That animal right behind you will agree with me.” Glorfindel let go his grip on Erestor’s arms and instead pulled the stiff elf into a hug. He took advantage of the split second of surprise and burned his face in Erestor’s neck, inhaling notes of cardamom. It encouraged him to continue. “Erestor,” he whispered into the skin of Erestor’s neck, “We have both changed.” He pulled away slightly so he could look the dark-haired elf in the eyes. “Perhaps what you fear about the Valar is true, I do not know. I do know that because I lost my memory, something special happened, and I do not regret it. I got to experience falling in love with you a second time. Had I never recovered my memory; I would still be knocking down doors to get to you.” He paused, realizing he had come to the final question, the one that would decide everything. He reached out tentatively and brushed the side of Erestor’s face with the back of his hand. He needed this tender moment just in case it was their last. Erestor remained very still, although his mind and heart were racing. “Now we come back to you,” Glorfindel said, working up the courage. “So, tell me, after all these years, do you still love me?”

Silence followed. Glorfindel waited for a response in agony. Doubt started to creep its way in. What he didn’t know was how ridiculous his question was. Freeing himself from centuries of emotional turmoil, fear and baggage of ages past, Erestor finally let it all go. He threw himself forward in Glorfindel’s arms and warrior caught him swiftly. The impact caused tiny blue flowers to fall delicately from Glorfindel’s hair. Erestor buried his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder and wept a millennia’s worth of held back grief. Glorfindel held him tightly, decidedly not asking anymore questions, there was no need. He guided them both to sit down. Even though Erestor was crying, Glorfindel would never be able to express the relief that washed over him when the dark elf launched into his arms. He felt right and whole for the first time since his return. He soothingly rubbed Erestor’s back and kissed his head lightly, understanding the importance of letting the tears run their course. Eventually they did subside and Erestor looked at him with shiny obsidian pools. Glorfindel could wait no longer, he leaned in and covered the dark elf’s lips with his own. The feeling of connecting again after so long was overwhelming. There was love and companionship behind Erestor’s kiss, but also Glorfindel felt contentment and rightness. Erestor responded to his touch instantly. To Glorfindel’s surprise, Erestor easily deepened the originally chaste kiss. His hand came up against the blonde’s chest and at first Glorfindel thought he was being pushed away. He tried to back away, but Erestor followed him keeping them connected. Before he knew what was happening, Erestor had pushed him down and was lying on top of him. His hands worked swiftly, making short work of the fasteners on the front of Glorfindel’s robe. The captain had a fleeting thought about slowing down, but when Erestor’s hand made contact with the bare skin of chest he moaned, and all coherent thought was gone for the moment. Erestor’s hands explored his chest and shoulders, bringing back to life old sensations for both of them. Erestor finally pulled back, disconnecting their lips. Glorfindel let out a grumble of protest. It was only a second before Erestor began his exploration again. He leaned in again, this time pulling an earlobe into his mouth, sucking and nipping delicately. Glorfindel gasped at the sensation. The advisor worked his way down the warrior’s body. He stopped several times, at the base of the ear, the neck, and throat. As he worked his way lower, Glorfindel began to get nervous. As much as he loved finally having Erestor in his arms again, he worried that they had not really finished their discussion. He did not want anything left unsaid and worried Erestor was rushing into something he might regret later. He grabbed Erestor by the shoulders and hauled him up to look at him face to face. Erestor’s eyes were bright and clear, he said nothing but only looked questioning at Glorfindel, clearly not pleased at the interruption. Glorfindel leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, one much more tender than their previous. When they parted, he smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but Erestor spoke first.

“You have been among us for not even 25 years yet,” he sighed. “Do you know how many years past while you were away?”

Glorfindel nodded.

“3770 years,” Erestor spoke firmly, no sign of his prior emotional outburst present. “Not a day went by that I did not think of you. After your resurrection, I would see you all around Imladris; in council, in the hallway, in the meal hall and I would think I was dreaming. Even now at this very moment, I am not entirely convinced this is real. You haunted my footsteps. Your very presence caused me to feel joy and pain, but I could not bring myself to tell you the truth, because I loved you still. Please understand Glorfindel, I have had millennia thinking on this moment. I have no doubts.” He paused, “So, if you love me, then love me.”

Glorfindel looked at the eloquent creature before him, and wondered how he got so lucky, for a second time. He stood up grabbing Erestor’s hand and pulling him to his feet and toward the door.

Surprised Erestor asked, “Where are we going?”

“I love you,” Glorfindel said stopping for a moment. He smiled. “We are going to my room, where there is a working door so I can show you.”

Erestor turned quickly, “Stay,” he said to the great wolf who was beginning to rise. Bronwe sat back down and watched his master leave the room, hand in hand with the blonde elf. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erestor and Glorfindel came together easily. It was as if the centuries had not passed. Glorfindel forgot his feelings of failure, his haunting dreams of fiery death and his anxiety for this new world. Erestor forgot his bundled-up pain, his self-destructive behaviours and his worry about growing darkness. Erestor opened himself up again for the first time in ages and he felt the empty hole inside his heart fill. As they reached their climax, again they felt their feas reconnecting. They came together with a massive force. Pleasure and pain mixed as they bound themselves together again. The last clear thought Erestor had before extasy took over his rational mind was, _Damn the Valar._

Elrond finished setting Loro’s arm. The drunken elf wasn’t feeling very much pain now, but he would be in the morning. The elven Lord wondered if he would remember what happened. Glorfindel would have to be dealt with also. Just as his aid was taking Loro to his room, Elrond noticed another elf waiting by the door. He looked worried, a stark contrast to the lighthearted music coming from the Hall. 

“My Lord,” he bowed.

Elrond nodded and waved him up. “What is it Istor?”

“My Lord, my apologies for bothering you this evening, I do not know if I should or not, but. . .” he hesitated, unsure of himself.

“If you believe there is something I should know, then by all means continue.”

“Yes, my Lord. It is Master Erestor and Lord Glorfindel. I happened to hear them yelling from down the hallway. When I went to offer assistance, I saw that Master Erestor’s door was forcefully knocked down.”

Elrond silently cursed under his breath. Glorfindel had convinced him to throw this massive celebration as a way of wooing Erestor too him. From what Elrond had seen on the dance floor and now heard from this elf, it appeared not to be working. Elrond had warned Glorfindel against playing games with the councillor. He had already set broken bones tonight; he did not want to do it again.

“What were they arguing about?”

Istor looked down at his feet, trying to avoid eye contact. “It was Master Erestor doing the yelling, my Lord. From what I heard I believe he was describing Lord Glorfindel’s death to the Balrog, as if he had been there. I offered my assistance but was quickly dismissed by Lord Glorfindel and Master Erestor both,” he added. 

Elrond sighed, “I will look into it, thank you.” The elf bowed formally and left, heading back to his duties for the night. 

Elrond considered getting a few guards to accompany him to Erestor’s room but decided against it. Erestor was more than capable of taking care of himself. If anyone was in trouble, it would be Glorfindel. 

Elrond expected to find one if not both elves in Erestor’s room, instead he found it empty. Empty, except for the massive wolf who was sitting in the centre of the room, staring out the space where the door had been. Elrond took in the scene. The smashed door, the haphazardly discarded cloak Erestor had been wearing, the small blue flowers which had adorned Glorfindel’s hair scattered across the floor, the overturned chair. All signs of an altercation. What he did not see was any blood, and the fact that Bronwe was still in the room was a good sign. Had Glorfindel tried, in a moment of insanity, to take Erestor by force, Elrond was sure the wolf would have intervened. He decided to head to Glorfindel’s room and confront the blonde if he was there.

Both elves lay breathless in Glorfindel’s bed. Tunic, leggings and fancy robes all discarded around the bed. Glorfindel pulled the covers up. Erestor propped himself up on one elbow and was staring at the blonde. His previously neat hair had come mostly undone, and scattered about it where small, blue forget-me-nots. He reached out, his touch surprising shy considering what they had just done and rubbed his hand over Glorfindel’s shoulder. 

Glorfindel smirked, “Is my arm particularly appealing?” 

Erestor did not smile, although his eyes were bright, and he felt more alive than he had in ages. “I am just checking that you are real.”

Glorfindel felt his chest compress. Knowing what Erestor had gone through for so many years he was overcome with emotion. He pulled the dark elf to his chest. “I am. And I am not going anywhere this time.”

Even after all the time that had past, Erestor still fit snuggly against Glorfindel’s chest. 

“Bound once more,” Erestor said. “I never thought I would feel this way again.”

“Oh yes!” Glorfindel said excitedly. He shifted away from Erestor, pushing down the covers he had only just pulled up. He sat up and swung his feet over the bed. He stood up, proudly naked and walked toward the door. 

“Where are you going?!”

“I mean to leave this room naked and shout from the rooftop, ‘I have wed the fearsome Erestor! As I said I would, if it would make you happy.”

Erestor grinned. “No one will believe you, but you will be quite a sight to see.” Erestor eyed him up and down in his naked glory. “Tolerable to look at. I think I’ll keep you.”

Glorfindel flushed and then knelt out of Erestor’s line of sight. When he stood back up there was a pillow flying at Erestor’s face. He caught it swiftly. He made brief eye contact with Glorfindel, a declaration of war. He smiled and the assault began in earnest.

Elrond approached the reborn warrior’s door. As he got closer, he heard noise from inside, soft thumps followed by…giggling?

He knocked hard. “Glorfindel!” he yelled through the door. All noise from inside the room immediately stopped.

“Elrond?” Glorfindel asked quietly, “What can I do for you?” There was mirth in his voice and the elven lord was instantly annoyed.

“Open this door at once! Is Erestor in there?” Deciding not to wait for a reply, he tried the door himself and found it locked.

“Erestor is here.” Was the only reply.

“Open the door. Now.” Elrond insisted.

There was a pause and a few whispered words, then Glorfindel’s voice louder than before. “If you insist, I will open the door my Lord, however I must inform you that we are both quite naked. And if we are being honest, Erestor is not to pleasurable to look at in the nude, I fear it would put you off your supper for many---” There was a muffled thump and series of giggles. Was his Chief Councillor giggling?

“Erestor,” Elrond said cautiously, “Are you in there willingly?”

There was more laughter from behind the door. “Elrond,” Erestor’s tone was the same as one that would used when discipling a stubborn child, “Do you really think some washed-up, already-dead-once, only-good-at-getting-hit-on-the-head warrior could overpower me? I would like to see him---” There was thump as presumably both elves hit the floor, followed by more laughter. 

“Well, okay then,” Elrond said awkwardly. “See you in the morning, when we discuss your discipline Glorfindel.” As he walked away, he could hear them talking.

“Discipline?” Erestor asked.

“Oh,” Came Glorfindel’s muffled voice, “I think I broke some drunken idiot’s arm.”

“What! When?”

“He insulted you! Remember when I cut Kealeth’s finger off, this elf is lucky I only. . .” 

Elrond walked too far out of range, but he would have to ask about this elf named ‘Kealeth.’


	17. Epilogue

Those days are all gone now but one thing's still true  
When I look and I find, I still love you  
I still love you

\- These Are The Days Of Our Lives, Queen

The council meeting came to an end. Elrond always stayed until the last elf left just in case someone wanted to have a word with him. Erestor stayed with him, taking notes when needed. Elrond was seated at the head of the table, with Erestor to his right. The advisor was organizing his own notes and packing up his ink and quill. 

Glorfindel had remained behind, he was sitting across from Erestor looking at his lover intently. When the last of the elves left the room, Glorfindel said, “Elrond, there is something I wish to discuss.”

Elrond nodded. He expected more complaining from the golden lord. Glorfindel had been forced to spend two weeks tending to the communal garden as punishment for his ‘defensive actions.’ Loro had been given his own punishment, much harsher in Elrond’s opinion, of cleaning out the stables for a month.

“I am getting married.” Glorfindel said matter-of-factly. 

“Oh,” Elrond said, he looked to his side at Erestor who was still looking down at his notes, as if not hearing. Elrond decided to play along. “When will this wedding be? And more importantly, who has agreed to wed you?”

“In the new year, I expect. My betrothed is Master Erestor, of course.”

“Master Erestor! Is this so?”

Erestor closed his notebook and stood up from his place at the table. As he did so, a yellow flower petal fell from his head and landed on the table in front of him. He smirked slightly. He delicately placed his leather pouch containing his quill and ink on top of the notebook. Both elves were looking at him expectantly. “Well,” he said finally, “If you want to marry me, you will have to catch me first.” He suddenly ran from the room, hitching up his robes as he did so. 

Elrond had enough time to see Glorfindel smile before he bolted from his seat, his chair fell over, an instant casualty. He slid over the table, wasting no time and was out the door in a second. Elrond could hear the chase; furniture being knocked over and the giggles that followed. 

He didn’t know if he would ever get used to the sound of Erestor’s laughter. He looked around his empty council room and smiled.


End file.
